Une nouvelle famille
by Elina Eden
Summary: Elle court, enfin, après 5 ans avec Orochimaru, elle avait pu s'échapper. Pourvu qu'elle puisse trouver de l'aide à Konoha. La dernière représentante du clan Uzuo, oubliée de tous va-t-elle pouvoir trouver une nouvelle famille ? Histoire enfin terminé. Après une réécriture complète voici l'histoire finale.
1. Chapitre 1: Yuka Uzuo

**Une nouvelle famille**

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient au grand Masashi Kishimoto.

Elina : -Mais Yuka est à moi ha haha !

Sasuke : - Espèce de folle.

Elina : - oui je sais et j'assume.

Genre : aventure, peut-être romance (à voir au fil de l'histoire), **Très très OOC.**

Resumé : Elle court, enfin, après 5 ans avec Orochimaru, elle avait pu s'échapper. Pourvu qu'elle puisse trouver de l'aide à Konoha. La dernière représentante du clan Uzuo, oubliée de tous va-t-elle pouvoir trouver une nouvelle famille ?

Attention : Je suis dysorthographique. Bien que je me sois relue plusieurs fois il est possible que certaines erreurs soient toujours présentes.

 _Ceci est ma première fanfiction. C'est une fanfiction de naruto dans un univers semi alternatif. J'ai conservé l'univers et l'histoire quasi intacte en modifiant certains évènements et/ou chronologies et en insérant des personnages de mon cru._

Sasuke a actuellement 19 ans. Yuka a quant à elle 18ans. Itachi en a 26.

Chapitre 1 : YukaUzuo

Enfin elle était dehors. Elle avait réussi à échapper à Manda, le serpent géant dégénéré. Il la retenait depuis maintenant 5 ans sur les ordres de cet humain appelé Orochimaru.

Le sanin*, bien décidé à la garder, avait chargé Manda de lui servir de geôlier 24/24. Il l'avait enfermé dans son repère, l'un des nombreux sous sol de l'une des antres de l'autre fou. Rien que d'y penser elle ne put réprimer un frisson de dégout.

Maintenant que la face de reptile était occupée, elle avait pu (avec beaucoup de patience et de ruse) trouver une échappatoire. Il lui avait fallu pousser au-delà de ses limites déjà atteintes depuis longtemps.

Présentement, elle se dirigeait là où, elle l'espérait, elle pourrait trouver de l'aide. L'ombre se souvenait de la localisation exacte du village caché de Konoha. C'était là que les rescapés de son clan avaient autrefois (avec les Uzumaki) pu trouver refuge après avoir fuit Uzushio. C'était là-bas qu'elle était née. Elle était au courant de ce qui s'était passé à l'extérieur et savait donc depuis longtemps qu'elle avait été oubliée. Tout comme elle savait être la dernière de son "espèce" encore en vie.

Malgré tout, elle priait pour y trouver de l'aide. Au moins pour pouvoir reprendre forme humaine.

Elle voyait à présent le village. Il faisait nuit et personne ne semblait l'avoir vu, du moins le pensât elle car personne de vint l'arrêter. Tant mieux pour elle.

Chaque pas, chaque respiration était un supplice. Il lui semblait qu'elle allait s'effondrer à tout moment mais elle tient bon. Si elle se faisait repérer maintenant elle ne pourrait pas se défendre et aurait du mal à se faire passer pour un simple animal.

Il est vrai qu'une renarde noire n'est pas chose courante mais quand celle-ci possède neuf queues et peut parler il y a de quoi avoir peur.

Si elle avait eu le choix, elle n'aurait pas pris le risque de montrer sa forme animal, elle n'aurait même pas pris le risque de venir ici, mais ce stupide homme-serpent lui avait posé un sceau bloquant son chakra. Un sceau invisible et impossible à briser, sauf pour le poseur ou avec le chakra de Kurama (le démon renard dont elle était la descendante directe).

Le clan Uzuo, dont elle était la dernière représentante, vivait au pays des tourbillons aux côtés des Uzumaki avant sa destruction. Les membres du clan possédaient une grande sagesse. Ils pouvaient prendre la forme d'un renard dont le nombre de queues (1à9) tout comme pour les bijuus*, montrait leur niveau de puissance.

Les Uzuo ayant le sang de Kurama, leur lien avec la nature était extrêmement fort. Ils étaient censés avoir tous disparus lors du massacre dont avait été victime de pays des tourbillons, mais la mère de Yuka y avait échappé avec sa meilleure amie, Kushina Uzumaki. Les deux survivantes encore bien jeune avait étaient accueilli au village de la feuille et avaient pu y faire leurs vie.

Kana avait, quelques années plus tard, dût se séparer de la Jinchûriki* et mettre de la distance entre elles, car son sang en faisait la cible de nombreuses personnes et organisations. Elles étaient toujours restées en contacts mais faisaient bien attention à être le moins vu possible en présence de l'autre.

Quand elle était tombée enceinte, la jeune Uzuo avait fêté cela avec son amie et décidée de se poser avec son compagnon mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme elle aurait voulu.

Yuka se souvenait de sa première transformation. Elle avait 3 ans à l'époque.

 _Yuka était avec sa mère dans le salon de leur petite maison dans les bois. Ils vivaient à la frontière entre le village et le territoire des Uchiwa. La petite fille était installée sur le sol devant le canapé et essayait d'écrire son prénom. Très éveillée et intelligente pour son âge, elle avait demandé à sa mère de lui faire un modèle._

 _Après avoir recommencé plusieurs fois, une moue concentré sur les lèvres, l'enfant finit par réussir à calligraphier plutôt convenablement son prénom. Satisfaite de son travail, elle allait se lever quand elle ressentit des picotements dans tous ses membres._

 _Elle avait appelé sa mère avant de se laisser tomber au sol. Pendant quelques minutes, ses musque la tiraillèrent, ses os craquèrent et elle sentit sa peau tirer et la démangé, malgré tout cela restait supportable._

 _Quand elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle vit qu'à la place de ses petites mains potelées se trouvaient des pattes noires couvertes de poils. Un peu paniquée, la petite fille s'était tournée vers sa mère. Elle avait une petite idée de ce qui se passait mais n'en était pas sûre. Yuka avait déjà vu sa maman prendre une forme de renarde. Sa fourrure était à ce moment aussi rousse que ses cheveux et elle avait 5 queues._

 _Elle avait de beaux cheveux sa maman. Roux et bouclés descendants en cascades sur ses épaules. Quand Yuka avait dit qu'elle aurait préféré avoir les mêmes, sa mère avait souri et dit qu'elle trouvait les siens, noirs et lisses aux reflets bleus et brillants plus beaux encore. La petite ne voulant pas la croire, Kana lui avait montré son autre apparence et Yuka avait tout de suite oublié sa mauvaise humeur. Elle adorait quand sa maman se transformait. .Elle voulait pouvoir faire pareil un jour. Mais la maman, elle, ne semblait pas contente de voir sa fille comme cela._

 _La jeune mère de famille avait manqué de s'étouffer avec son thé et avait pleuré. Beaucoup pleurer. Son père les avait retrouvées au salon, alors qu'il revenait de mission. Yue était un ninja de Konoha. Après l'attaque de Kyubi, alors que sa femme était enceinte, ils avaient déménagés dans leur petite maison en périphérie du village, pour préserver le plus possible leur enfant des villageois. Mikoto étant amie avec Kana et feu Kushina elle avait plaidé auprès de son mari pour qu'ils puissent s'installer près de chez eux sans pour autant vivre sur leurs terres. Yuka était née un peut moins de 2 mois après le désastre._

 _Le Sandaime, au courant de l'histoire de la jeune femme, les avaient soutenu du mieux qu'il put. Il lui arrivait de passer les voir avec le jeune Naruto pour que Kana puisse profiter du fils de son amie disparue. Yuka et lui avait tout de suite montré un lien fort l'un envers l'autre. Ils souriaient ensembles et quand venait l'heure de partir, il était presque impossible d'arrêter leurs pleurs. Leurs sangs se reconnaissaient d'après la jeune mère. Tout comme le sien avait reconnu Kushina à l'époque. Ils avaient toutefois dû arrêter peu avant leurs 2 ans à cause de la pression du conseil._

 _Il était dangereux d'exposé les petits alors que les conseillers prenait de plus en plus de liberté et était près à en faire des armes vivantes si l'occasion de présentait. Malgré toutes les règles mises en place et les multiples discours rassurants de l'hokage, les rumeurs sur le petit Naruto se rependait déjà. La haine et la peur rendait les gens mauvais et beaucoup croyait que comme le disait certains, il serait le démon réincarné. Si un lien avec les Uzuo devait être fait, ils courraient tout droit à leur perte._

 _Les enfants ne s'étaient plus jamais revus._

 _Yue avait donc trouvé sa femme effondrée, tenant dans ses bras un petit renardeau noir aux yeux océan avec 9 queues. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de la cachée le temps qu'elle maîtrise ses pouvoirs._

 _Malgré toutes leurs précautions, cela ne suffit pas et alors qu'elle avait 7 ans, Oroshimaru, à ce moment membre de l'Akatsuki l'avait trouvé et avait décidé de la faire sienne. Yuka avait réussi à fuir seulement au prix du sacrifice de ses parents._

 _Après plusieurs mois de cavale, elle avait rencontré Itachi Uchiwa avec qui elle avait fait un bout de chemin. Bien sur, Yuka savait pour le massacre du prestigieux clan Uchiwa. Mais elle ne pouvait croire qu'il ait fait cela sans raison. Après tout, l'enfant avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir Itachi et son petit frère ensemble et il était plus qu'évident qu'il aimait son cadet._

 _La petite fille avait alors raconté son histoire à Itachi qui, pour une raison qu'il ignorait lui-même, avait à son tour vidé son sac. Abandonnant complètement ses barrières devant l'enfant. Ils s'étaient vite liés d'amitié. La petite Uzuo avait presque le même âge que Sasuke à quelques mois près, et le jeune homme avait décidé de l'aider à s'en sortir._

 _S'ils ne restaient pas toujours ensembles, les deux amis entretenaient un contact régulier par corbeau interposé. Itachi s'assurait comme ça de pouvoir la cacher de l'Akatsuki où il était lui-même entré._

 _Puis, il y a de cela 7 ans, Orochimaru avait retrouvé sa trace. Elle avait alors coupée les ponts avec son grand frère de cœur pour ne pas l'impliquer. Il avait assez de choses à régler comme cela._

 _Le sanin avait réussi à l'attraper 2 ans plus tard, alors qu'elle était blessée. Il avait préféré la "garder au chaud" le temps de trouver son nouveau corps, Sasuke Uchiwa. En entendant ce nom, elle avait voulu se rebeller. C'est le pourquoi de sa cohabitation forcée avec Manda. Autant dire qu'ils étaient aussi malade l'un que l'autre._

 _I ans, Yuka avait trouvé une faille dans sa garde, du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait cru. Manda l'avait rattrapée avant qu'elle n'arrive à partir. Pour être sûr que sa prisonnière reste sous contrôle, face de reptile l'avait scellé sous sa forme animale. Peu après cet épisode, il était venu se venter du fait que Sasuke ai décidé de le prendre comme maître. La renarde avait cru devenir folle. Elle s'était juré de le mordre pour sa bêtise si elle venait à le rencontrer. Après ça, elle avait décidé de faire tout son possible pour pourrir le serpent géant. Plutôt mourir que de rester sans rien faire et comme elle était physiquement faible, elle avait utilisé sa tête pour trouver une faille ou les pousser à la faute. Un jour elle avait été trop loin, prenant depuis quelques temps déjà un plaisir malsain à faire enragé un garde forcé et, quand celui-ci sous le coup de la colère avait failli la tuer, le légendaire avait aussi scellé sa voie._

 _Depuis elle avait attendue, tentant des plans d'évasions plus abracadabrants les uns que les autres mais toujours sans succès. Et le jeune Uchiwa était retourné chez lui, en trahissant son sensei une fois que celui-ci n'eut plus rien à lui apprendre. Lui donnant la chance, sans le savoir, de retrouver sa liberté. Tout d'abord elle échoua, Manda avait encore renforcé la sécurité sous les ordres du sanin. Devant se trouver un nouveau réceptacle le temps de "récupérer Sasuke" comme il disait, il était moins présent._

 _Enfin, il y a une semaine, le sac à main géant avait été invoqué par Orochimaru et elle avait saisi cette occasion pour partir. Sans Manda ni Kabuto, le reste de ses gardes avait été relativement facile à berner. Après des années à subir et observer elle avait appris toutes leurs mimiques, toutes leurs habitudes et savait dire les yeux fermé qui passait et qu'elle était son état d'esprits. Oui elle était faible, fatigué et incapable de se battre mais son cerveau et sa mémoires étaient plus que suffisent maintenant que seul restaient les nigauds et expériences raté du savant fou. Son instincts aussi étaient plus développé surtout son instinct de survis et c'est en grande parti grâce à cela et a l'énergie du désespoir qu'elle avait trouvé la force de courir le plus vive et le plus loin possible._

La voici donc, après une semaine de course intense, au village de la feuille, en direction du tristement célèbre quartier Uchiwa. Elle espérait y trouver son ancien ami ou si (comme son plan de départ le présageait) il était mort, elle priait pour qu'il ait eu le temps de parler d'elle à son frère. Et ainsi qu'elle pourrait compter sur lui.

Le seul problème était que sous cette forme, elle ne pouvait pas parler. Enfin si mais à cause de l'autre crétin, elle ne pouvait plus que couiner, japper ou grogner. Tu parles d'une chance. Même si, par miracle elle trouvait le jeune Uchiwa et si par un double miracle il la reconnaissait, elle ne pouvait pas se faire comprendre.

« Pourvue que Tachi soit encore en vie » pensa-t-elle.

Enfin, elle arriva dans le fameux quartier dont lui avait parlé tant de fois son grand frère de cœur. Elle ne put retenir un couinement admiratif en reconnaissant la demeure principale dont il lui avait parlé. Elle était immense. Les jardins étaient tout simplement magnifiques. Même dans la nuit, on pouvait distinguer les arbustes et autres plantes dont les fleurs rependaient leurs discrets parfums.

Entendant des pas se rapprocher, la renarde se dissimula dans l'ombre pour observer sans être vu, disparaissant dans la nuit.

Elle pouvait clairement distinguer deux personnes en train de parler tout en se rendant vers la demeure. Il s'agissait de deux hommes, tous les deux bruns. Le plus petit des deux avait des cheveux relativement courts, remontant en pics à l'arrière de ta tête alors qu'à l'avant, des mèches plus longues tombaient sur ses pommettes et son front blanc, voilant par moment son regard qu'elle devinait aussi noir que la nuit et identiques à celui de son comparse. Celui-ci lui ressemblait beaucoup, si ce n'est qu'il avait les cheveux longs rassemblés à la base de sa nuque par un élastique, surement rouge. Il avait aussi des cernes toujours très prononcées qu'elle ne pouvait voir mais savait présentes.

Elle les avait reconnus.

Sanin : ninja légendaires, il y en a 3. Orochimaru, Tsunade et Jiraya.

Bijuus : démons à queues.

Jinchuuriki : sacrifice humain, hôte d'un démon à queue.

Elina : Voilà…. Premier chapitre terminé.

Sasuke : C'est court.

Elina : Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Je sais que c'est court mais je veux couper au bon moment.

Sasuke : Excuse minable.

Elina : Même pas vrai d'abord.

Itachi : On va les laisser tous les deux. N'hésitez pas à commenter ou donner votre avis. Toute critique constructive est bonne à prendre.

Naruto : A vos claviers, prêt, commentez !


	2. Chapter 2: Le retour des Uchiwa

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient toujours à Masashi Kishimoto.

Elina : -Mais Yuka est toujours à moi !

Sasuke : - On a compris.

Elina : - Même pas drôle.

Naruto : -Et moi j'apparais quand ?

Elina : - Ton heure viendra aussi mon petit Naru-chan.

Naruto : - Oups

Chapitre 2 : Le retour des Uchiwa

Eclairé par les doux rayons de la lune, les frères Uchiwa rentraient chez eux, dans la demeure de leur enfance, qu'ils avaient réintégrer à leur retour à Konoha, il y a de cela 3 ans.

 _Naruto, suivi de près par les membres de la team Kakashi, les avaient trouvé à moitié mort après leur combat. Ils les avaient soignés sous les suppliques du blond et, après explication et crises de larmes (pour une certaine fleur), les Uchiwa avaient décidé de rentrer à Konoha où les interrogatoires et leur procès avait eu lieu._

 _Les anciens coéquipiers du cadet avaient été d'un soutien sans faille tout au long de ces épreuves. Ils les avaient encouragé et soutenu sans pour autant les étouffer et quand ils avaient du témoigner, ils avaient rapportés les faits en détails sans se montrer arbitraires._

 _Avec toutes les preuves qu'Itachi avait accumulées durant ses années de cavales, le conseil dût répondre de ses actes._

 _C'était eux qui avaient commandité le massacre du clan Uchiwa, ils avaient ensuite fait en sorte de faire porter le chapeau à Itachi en menaçant Sasuke._

 _Sasuke qui avait bien faillit les chidoriser* quand il entendit cela. Tsunade s'était également retenu pour ne pas frapper les "vielles croutes du conseil" comme elle disait. Ce que tout le monde ignorait, était que l'ainé Uchiwa avait entretenu une correspondance régulière avec feu Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime hokage de Konoha, jusqu'à la mort de ce dernier. Il avait donc pu le mettre au courant de certaines de ses découvertes, et rassembler des preuves l'air de rien. Itachi l'avait également tenu au courant des agissements de l'Akatsuki._

 _Tout cela aida grandement au moment du jugement, qui ne fut pas trop sévère. Les frères furent assignés à résidence quelques 4 mois, puis peu à peu, ils reprirent leur place au sein de village._

 _Même si cela pris du temps, les deux frères furent complétement réhabilités au bout d'un an et demi. Il avait fallu du temps avant que les autres ninjas et villageois leurs accordent à nouveau leur confiance._

 _Un certain blond hyperactif avait bien fait comprendre que quiconque s'en prendrait de près ou de loin à son meilleur ami ou à son frère aurait à faire à lui. Personne n'avait donc osé quoi de ce soit._

 _Il faut dire que s'attirer les foudres de Naruto voulait dire l'affronter non seulement lui (ce qui est déjà risqué), mais aussi ses amis. Et soyons honnêtes, personne, et je dis bien personne ne voulait avoir à se battre contre Sasuka (alias apprentie de l'hokage et femme la plus forte de Konoha) ou les autres ninjas de leur promotion._

 _Sans compter que l'hokage, elle aussi, avait interdit de s'en prendre aux descendants Uchiwa sous peine de rencontre avec son poing et d'un aller simple pour les cachots._

Maintenant ils étaient à nouveau respectés et acceptés. Il arrivait encore que quelques personnes les regardent de travers, mais ils s'en fichaient.

Itachi avait réintégré les ANBU. Sasuke était devenue junin comme Naruto et avait intégré la team Kakashi aux côtés de Sakura, Sai, Kakashi et Naruto. Yamato venait de temps en temps mais était retourné avec les ANBU.

Même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, il était heureux que son crétin de meilleur ami les ai ramené lui et son frère.

Les Uchiwa avaient beaucoup parlés et aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient retrouvés et par la même, avaient retrouvé une famille à Konoha. Bien sûr, ils étaient toujours distants et froids (Uchiwa oblige). Un œil averti cependant, pouvait voir les sourires, qu'il y avait de temps à autre sur leurs visages aux traits plus doux quand ils se trouvaient avec leurs amis.

Les frères étaient actuellement sur le retour, après avoir rendu leurs rapports de missions respectives à l'hokage.

Ils entendirent un bruit venant de l'entrée des jardins du domaine. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de s'approcher, sharingans activés. On pouvait entendre des sortes de gémissements, comme les sanglots étouffés d'un animal.

Tsunade les avait prévenus que durant leur mission, une présence étrange avait été sentie se rapprochant du village. Il avait été décidé d'observer à distance et quand celle-ci avait été identifiée, toujours en la gardant à l'œil, de laisser faire sans intervenir. L'intrus n'avait pas eu l'air de remarquer qu'elle était suivie. Les deux Uchiwa étaient dans son bureau quand un AMBU l'avait prévenu de son entrée dans le quartier Uchiwa et elle avait juste dit à ses derniers d'être prudents et d'envoyer un message quand ils l'auraient trouvée sans préciser le nom de l'inconnu. Ces derniers bien que curieux n'en avaient rien montré et avaient prient le chemin du retour.

Itachi avança encore un peu, faisant signe à son frère de rester en arrière. Bien que sentant clairement la présence de l'autre depuis un moment, il ne pouvait rien distinguer d'autre que des ombres et la lumière pâle de la lune ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Inconsciemment, il nota que le temps s'était quelque peu rafraichi ces derniers jours. Il aller falloir sortir des vêtements un peu plus chaud.

Bizarrement, il ressenti comme une étrange certitude, l'intrus ne dégageait rien ne menassent au contraire, il sentait sa peur et un étrange soulagement. Un sentiment familier s'insinua en lui sans qu'il n'arrive à trouver pourquoi. Alors qu'il allait se détourner et rassurer son cadet désactivant ses sharingans, il remarqua un faible mouvement un peu plus à gauche. Il se tourna et avança encore quand soudain…

Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de comprendre ce qu'il arrivait, l'ainé se retrouva au sol, une boule de poil noir sur lui. Une odeur désagréable d'humidité et de poussière lui monta au nez et il sentait les os de la chose appuyer sur son ventre. Mais toujours aucun ne signe de danger, son frère ne devait pas voir une quelconque menace non plus car il n'avait pas bougé, regardant de loin, attendant de voir la suite.

Regardant mieux, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un animal à l'aspect douteux qui pouvait ressembler à un petit canidé au pelage nuit, tout tremblant. Sa truffe, comme pour se rassurer, était enfouie dans le cou d'Itachi, tout contre son pouls. Une image titilla sa mémoire mais il l'ignora, ne voulant pas espérer pour rien.

Ce dernier resta quelques secondes dans cette position. Puis, ne voyant aucun mouvement de la part de son "agresseur", il se redressa avec l'aide de Sasuke qui l'avait rejoint pour découvrir l'objet de sa chute.

Un détail attira encore son regard, c'est là qu'il remarqua que la bête ne possédait pas une, mais neuf queues qui, présentement, étaient étalées autour d'eux. Elles semblaient vouloir former une couverture sur les jambes du brun.

Une minute lui suffit pour comprendre qui était la créature, à présent évanouit dans ses bras.

Cette enflure de Tsunade, elle savait depuis tout se temps qui ils allaient trouver et elle n'avait rien dit !

Un regard à son otouto* lui appris que lui aussi avait compris. Il lui avait parlé de Yuka à de nombreuses reprises. Ainsi que de son inquiétude face à sa soudaine disparition.

Le sujet Uzuo avait pour ainsi dire été abordé durant leur procès et l'Uchiwa avait raconté tout se qu'il savait sur elle en détail à l'hokage, à son frère et à Naruto, au cas ou, un jour, il croiserait à nouveau sa route.

Quand elle avait coupé tous contacts avec lui, que son corbeau était revenu sans nouvelles, il l'avait cherché. Pendant plusieurs mois, il avait ouvert les yeux et essayé de la trouver, sans succès. Il avait fini par laisser tomber, essayant de se rassurer sur son possible état et la raison de sa disparition.

Il avait toujours espéré la retrouver un jour ou l'autre. Mais de l'avoir là, sur lui, vivante lui donna un frisson. Il connaissait son histoire et savait pertinemment qu'elle pouvait se transformer en renarde mais ne l'avait vu qu'une ou deux fois sous cette forme.

Il en gardait l'image d'un animal petit mais rusé, à la fourrure épaisse, soyeuse et brillante. L'allure fière et noble autant qu'espiègle et joueuse.

Aujourd'hui il voyait la crasse et sentait sa faiblesse et sa maigreur.

Qu'avait-il pu lui arriver pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? La joie de la revoir en vie fut vite ternie par les questions et inquiétudes qui l'envahirent d'un coup.

Ils n'hésitèrent qu'une seconde avant que Sasuke ne la prenne dans ses bras, laissant le plus vieux se relever. Sa première pensée fut que la fourrure bien que salle et terne, était divinement douce sous ses doigts. La seconde fut que la jeune femme était légère. Affreusement légère.

Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent ensuite dans la maison (si on peut l'appeler ainsi) pour mettre leur invitée surprise au chaud. Avant cela, Itachi invoqua son corbeau pour qu'il confirme à Tsunade qu'ils avaient bien trouvé l'intrus et qu'ils attendraient des explications de sa part.

Demain, oui demain ils iraient voir l'hokage mais pour le moment, il fallait faire un point et comprendre la situation.

Chirodiser : verbe inventé. Je trouve que ça sonne bien (=^.^=)

Otouto : petit frère.


	3. Chapter 3 Petite pause

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à MasashiKishimoto.

Elina : -Mais….

Sasuke : - Mais pas Yuka. On sait.

Elina : - Raba joie.

Naruto : -Je ne suis toujours pas là ?

Elina : - C'est pour bientôt.

Naruto : - Enfin ! heu je crois.

Chapitre 3 : Petite pause

Sasuke ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la renarde. Depuis 2 heures qu'ils avaient trouvé Yuka, elle ne s'était pas réveillée une seule fois.

Il pourrait presque s'inquiété de se manque de réaction, presque étant le mot clé. Non mais à quoi elle pensait cette foutu hokage ? Il n'aurait pas été plus simple de leur dire que la jeune Uzuo était réapparu tout simplement au lieu de les laissés poireauter comme elle l'avait fait ?

Sérieusement, ils étaient tous aussi fous les uns que les autres dans ce village. Rien ne pouvait garantir que leur invité surprise n'était pas dangereuse, après toutes ses années une personne peut changer plus qu'on ne le croit. Il en savait quelque chose. Mais maintenant qu'il la voyait, il doutait fort que même si elle en avait envi, cette drôle de créature puisse faire quoi que se soit sans se briser en mille morceaux. Cette pensé lui arracha une grimace et il reporta son attention sur l'étrange individu, perdu dans les méandres de son esprit.

Itachi avait proposé de la mettre dans sa chambre, mais son jeune frère n'avait pas voulu la lâcher. Ils l'avaient donc installé sur le canapé du salon après l'avoir examiné sommairement. Itachi avait tenue à la laver un minimum et à l'aide d'une brosse et d'un linge humine, avec mille précautions, il avait enlevé la boue et les nœuds de son pelage. A aucun moment la renarde n'avait réagit et Itachi se sentit encore un peu plus inquiet.

Non Sasuke ne se sentait pas plus que ça concerné par l'état plus qu'alarmant de la renarde. Il voulait juste montrer son soutient à son frère. Inutile d'aller s'isoler dans sa chambre alors que le salon, plus vaste, leur permettait de rester ensemble.

Si l'ainé tournait en rond, cherchant une explication à cette soudaine apparition, l'autre était assis sur le canapé, la tête de "l'animal" sur ses genoux. Ses doigts voyageaient inconsciemment dans l'épaisse fourrure ébène.

Il ne cessait de se répéter en boucle qu'il se fichait de se qui avait pu arriver à l'Uzuo. Il était juste troublé de voir enfin celle dont il avait tant entendu parler. Si Itachi n'était habituellement pas loquace, seul deux sujet de conversation lui faisait oublier toute ses barrières, son frère et l'Uzuo. Il était donc normal qu'il se sente un tout petit peu affecté par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Non ? Alors pourquoi était-il dans cette position ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement ignorer cette impression qui lui tordait les entrailles, lui hurlant de ne surtout pas laisser cet individu lui échapper ?

Sens en avoir conscience, il refit encore une fois un examen visuel de l'invité surprise. Elle aurait pu être belle, très belle on ne pouvait le nier. Mais son triste état la rendait presque misérable.

Sa maigreur les avait encore plus frappés, à la lumière, on n'avait aucun mal à conter ses côtes. Des frissons la prenaient de temps en temps. Même sans grandes connaissances, on pouvait affirmer dans prendre de risque qu'elle était souffrante. Sa température était très élevée alors qu'elle tremblait presque de froid. On pouvait sans mal deviner qu'elle n'avait pas bu ni mangé à sa faim depuis longtemps. Son manque de sommeil était aussi évident. Son pelage était terne et sans vie.

La renarde à 9 queues, au pelage nuit ou subsistait malgré tous quelques reflets bleutés dormait, inconsciente de ce qui l'entourait.

Le jeune Uchiwa l'observait toujours, semblent chercher quelque chose qu'il ignorait sans doute lui-même.

Ayant remarqué le manège de son frère, Itachi s'était enfin arrêté et l'observait. Le plus jeune ne semblait pas sentir le regard de son ainé sur lui, trop absorbé par ses penser.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui voyait une telle expression. Sasuke avait un regard doux et une moue soucieuse. Son inquiétude ce lisait clairement sur ses traits habituellement neutre.

Décidant de le taquiner un peu pour détendre l'atmosphère, Itachi s'approcha et s'assit au bout du sofa, passant l'air de rien une main légère sur la fourrure. Il ne put retenir un sourire au regard de l'autre à son geste. Sasuke avait suivi sa main des yeux et avait imperceptiblement raffermit sa prise sur Yuka. Il ne se rendait même pas compte de son propre comportement.

Depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, le cadet agissait comme si la jeune Uzuo lui appartenait.

Comme si c'était lui et non son frère qui l'avait connue.

Comme s'ils partageaient un lien fort tous les deux.

Comme si ils n'étaient pas de parfais inconnus.

Même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, Itachi ressentit un léger pincement au cœur. Une pointe de jalousie qu'il se dépêcha de chasser.

Un léger grognement le sortit de ses pensées.

Yuka semblait en proie à un cauchemar et grognait faiblement dans son sommeil, presque comme des sanglots retenus trop longtemps.

Itachi se souvint de sa rencontre avec la jeune fille.

 _Il s'était séparé de Kisame pour une mission spéciale. En fait il voulait juste pouvoir respirer un peu sans face de requin sur le dos._

 _Alors qu'il arrivait dans une petite grotte qu'il avait repéré quelques semaines plus tôt, il remarqua une petite fille qui dormait, roulée en boule. La petite était au pied d'un grand arbre dans un creux formé par les racines et il ne put se défaire de l'impression que ce gardien sans doute millénaire avait formé un berceau pour accueillir l'enfant. Elle ne semblait pas se réveiller malgré la pluie qui commençait à tomber. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il s'était approché. En remarquant les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues, il l'avait prise avec lui pour la mettre à l'abri._

 _Immédiatement il voulut partir mais l'idée de la laisser seule, étrangement, ne lui plus pas et il s'assit en face d'elle. L'enfant avait les habits déchirés et sales. Il en conclu donc qu'elle était une de ces orphelins des rues qui c'était éloigné de son village, peut-être pour trouvé un endroit meilleur, même si cela le contraria. A moins qu'elle n'est était forcée de fuir quelque chose. L'idée que quelqu'un lui veuille du mal lui plut encore moins. Ses petites mains sales et ses joues un peu creusés montrait qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de se laver ou de mangé à sa faim depuis un peu de temps déjà._

 _En la regardant mieux, il eut le sentiment qu'il l'avait déjà croisé quelque part. Sa silhouette lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus._

 _Frustré, il décida de faire autre chose._

 _Sortant un parchemin, il commença à écrire un rapport pour l'hokage quand il se sentit observé._

 _La petite fille était réveillée et le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus. Elle eut d'abord un mouvement de recul cherchant où elle était. Puis, voyant qu'ils étaient seuls, elle laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Elle releva ensuite la tête vers le jeune homme, jouant avec ses longs cheveux noirs._

 _Tout chez elle semblait trop intense. En passant par sa peau, que l'on devinait aussi blanche et lisse que la porcelaine la plus fine sous la légère couche de crasse jusqu'à ses cheveux aux étrange reflets bleu sombre qui semblait dotés d'une vie propre. Ceux-ci n'avaient presque pas de nœuds malgré le manque d'hygiène évident de l'enfant. Elle aurait presque pu passer pour une Uchiwa si elle n'avait pas eu ses yeux. Ses grands yeux trop bleu dont il lui semblait qu'ils ne cessaient de changés de nuances. Légèrement étirer sur ses tempe ils complétaient le tableau en donnant un air félin à l'enfant. Le tout donnait un être surréaliste. Elle était belle mais aussi trop maigre. Trop tout._

 _Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 7 ans et quand elle ouvrit sa petite bouche rouge aux lèvres gercées, se fut pour s'exprimer d'une voix douce et claire teinté de tristesse:_

 _Tu es bien Itachi Uchiwa ? Moi je suis Yuka. Je viens de Konoha moi aussi._

Il fut tiré de ses souvenirs quand sa protégée poussa un autre grognement.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Sasuke s'était penché et soufflait des mots réconfortants à sa patiente, caressant la fourrure de son cou. Voir son petit frère agir ainsi lui réchauffa le cœur et la jalousie fit place à une douce chaleur. Celui-ci lui avait presque rit au nez, (presque car on est Uchiwa ou on ne l'est pas) quand il lui avait raconté cette étrange pouvoir qu'avait la petite fille de l'époque. Itachi avait été littéralement aimanté par l'Uzuo et n'avait tout simplement pas pu l'ignorer. Comme si malgré les horreur dont il se sentait responsable, cette enfant avait su lire en lui et faire ressortir se qu'il s'efforçait de cacher au reste du monde. Un peu à la manière de Naruto, elle avait fait de lui un allier et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils étaient devenue amis.

Son cadet même s'il n'en avait pas encore conscience, était déjà pris dans un piège dont il ne pourrait plus sortir. Il s'était littéralement imprégner de la présence de sa protégée et ne semblait plus capable de garder son masque d'indifférence en sa présence. Alors après tout pourquoi pas. Yuka avait su lui apporter un peu de bonheur dans l'enfer qu'il vivait. Sa petite sœur de cœur pourrait,peut-être, faire pareil avec son cadet. Oui, pourquoi pas.

Ce fut des coups donnés à la porte qui sortirent Sasuke de la bulle dans laquelle il s'était enfermé. Semblant tout à coup prendre conscience de sa position, il se redressa brusquement, sans pour autant dégager la renarde de ses genoux et regarda son ainé avec interrogation et une pointe de défi, le défiant de faire un quelconque commentaire.

De nouveaux, quelqu'un se manifesta à l'entrée. Qui pouvait venir les voir à 1 heure de matin ? Surement pas Tsunade, si elle avait eu quelque chose à leur dire de plus ou si elle avait voulu voir Yuka, elle n'aurait pas pris la peine de sonner.

Voyant que son otouto ne faisait aucun geste pour se lever, Itachi soupira, faussement exaspéré et se dirigea vers la porte. Il était bien décidé à renvoyer l'opportun d'où il venait. Ils avaient assez de choses à gérer comme ça.


	4. Chapter 4 Petite introspection

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient toujours à Masashi Kishimoto.

Elina : -J'en ai marre de le dire.

Sasuke : - T'a qu'à arrêter alors.

Elina : - Ouais. Pour une fois tu es sympa.

Sasuke : Idiote.

Elina : J'ai parlé trop vite.

Chapitre 4 : Petite introspection

« Que m'arrive-t-il ? C'est qui cette fille exactement ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas resté indifférent face à son sort ? »

Ces questions repassaient en boucles dans la tête de Sasuke depuis qu'il l'avait vu.

Son frère lui avait parlé de cette petite fille, fuyant Konoha, qu'il avait rencontré et avait caché de l'Akatsuki.

A dire vrai, pendant longtemps il avait été jaloux d'elle bien qu'il aurait préférer se couper la langue plutôt que de l'avouer. Il lui en avait voulu d'être parti sans laisser de traces. Le jeune Uchiwa s'était juré de lui dire ses quatre vérités s'il devait la rencontrer un jour.

Après tout, elle avait su la vérité, elle. Elle avait vu le vrai Itachi, et elle le laissait comme ça après qu'il l'ait aidé. Elle lui avait presque volé son grand frère avant de le jeter. C'était inadmissible.

Puis, en réfléchissant, il c'était dit que, peut-être, qu'elle avait ses raisons. Il avait bien fuit Konoha et ses amis à l'époque. Même si se il doutait que leurs situations étaient différentes, il était possible qu'elle ait une bonne excuse pour son silence. C'est à ce moment là que Sasuke se rendit compte que cette Uzuo l'intéressait depuis un bon bout de temps déjà.

Plus grave encore, il avait cherché à la disculpé et lui trouver des excuses.

Après il c'était dit qu'il était aussi possible et même probable qu'elle soit morte.

Sérieusement, quels sont les chances qu'une fille de 11 ans survive seule dans la nature avec l'Akatsuki et dieu seul sait qui d'autre à ses trousses ? Et ceux pendant 7 ans ?

Elles sont nulles. D'autant plus que personnes n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi ne se confie à lui et à Tsunade sur ses inquiétudes à leur retour au village.

La Godaime connaissait bien l'histoire du clan des Uzuo. Son grand père lui avait raconté l'histoire des Uzuo et des Uzumaki. Elle était persuadée qu'ils étaient tous mort lors du massacre. La blonde avait donc cherchée dans les archives de son prédécesseur avec l'aide des Uchiwa.

Ils avaient retrouvé les documents et rapports consternant la famille tué par Orochimaru. Ainsi que les recherches que le Sandaime avait prévu de lancer pour retrouver la petite Yuka.

Le conseil avait encore une fois étouffé l'affaire et Hiruzen, malgré tout le mal qu'il s'était donné, n'avait pu lancer de recherche.

A partir de là, ils étaient remontés jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kushina et Kana à Konoha et avaient pris la décision d'en parler à Naruto. Celui-ci avait été heureux que sa mère ai eu une amie avec elle jusqu'au village.

Quand il avait appris ce qui était arrivé à cette famille et à Yuka, il s'était mis en tête que s'il la retrouvait un jour, il la ramènerait à Konoha.

Après tout, c'est un peu comme s'ils étaient de la même famille. En fouillant dans les restes des archives Uzumaki et Namikaze, (dont il était enfin reconnu comme héritier officiel), le Jinchuuriki avait retrouvé le journal de sa mère. Toute l'histoire des deux clans y était retranscrite.

Il y était aussi précisé que chaque Uzumaki était lié à un membre Uzuo, qu'il se reconnaissait inéluctablement. Mais aussi que les Uzuo dépérissaient si on les privait d'espace et du contacte avec la nature dont ils tiraient leur forces.

Sans perdre de temps, Naruto en avait raconté les grandes lignes aux Uchiwa et à son hokage. De la naissance des deux familles jusqu'à leurs destruction ainsi que la fuite et le lien des deux seules survivantes. Tout y était dans les moindres détails.

Devant le récit de la tragédie dont ils avaient été victimes, Sasuke ne put que ressentir de l'empathie pour Yuka. Cette petite fille avait eu un destin à la fois si similaire et diffèrent du sien qu'il s'en voulu un peu de l'avoir incriminé. (Juste un peu il ne faut pas exagérer.)

Ils avaient tous les deux perdus leurs familles dans d'horribles circonstances.

Tous les deux seuls face au deuil.

Sauf que lui avait eu un village et sa rivalité naissante avec Naruto, alors qu'elle avait vagabondé dans la nature avec des ennemis à sa recherche.

Ils avaient tous les deux retrouvé une famille, Sasuke auprès de l'équipe 7 et elle avec Itachi.

Puis, tous les deux étaient partis sans laisser d'adresses ou de nouvelles.

Mais encore une fois, lui avait retrouvé sa famille et son village. On l'avait cherché et on c'était battue pour le ramener même contre son gré alors qu'elle avait purement et simplement disparue.

Aucune trace, aucun indice, comme elle n'avait jamais excité.

Non, vraiment, il ne pouvait que la comprendre un peu. Malgré le flegme des Uchiwa, il ne pouvait faire comme si son histoire ne le touchait pas.

C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il avait ressenti ce pêle-mêle d'émotions quand il l'avait vu.

Ce soir, Sasuke avait compris que c'était Yuka au premier regard, même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il n'avait pu que difficilement retenir un soupir de soulagement. L'Uchiwa avait été presque heureux de la savoir en vie. Il avait hâte de pouvoir lui parler. Il avait vite déchanté.

Elle était maigre, bien trop maigre pour que ce soit anodin.

Où était-elle pendant tous ce temps ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il faire taire cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui hurlait qu'il aurait dut savoir ?

Qu'il aurait dut la rencontrer avant ?

Qu'elle avait été beaucoup plus proche qu'ils ne le pensaient tous ?

Toutes ses questions sans réponses l'avait agacé et il avait décidé de les remettre a plus trad.

Le brun l'avait pris dans ses bras pour la rentrer au chaud.

Il ne voulait pas la lâcher et avait du se retenir pour ne pas prendre la place de son frère durant les soins qu'il avait effectué.

Quand son ainé avait proposé de l'emmener dans sa chambre, il avait refusé sans réfléchir.

Itachi avait alors suggéré le salon et il l'avait installé sur le sofa. Posant délicatement sa tête sur ses genoux après s'être assuré que ses 9 queues soient disposées de manière à ne pas la gêner. Elle avait l'air de pouvoir de briser au moindre choque et pour la première fois et en dépit de toute sa mauvaise fois, il avait voulut vraiment protéger cette vie. Pas comme avec Naruto ou Sakura durant leurs missions. Il voulait la couver du regard et la préservé de tout.

Alors qu'il avait la renarde sur ses genoux, il s'était demandé à quoi elle pouvait ressembler sous forme humaine. Son frère lui avait décrit mais il avait eu du mal à le croire. Il essaya de se l'imaginer.

Des cheveux aussi noirs que sa fourrure, « et surement aussi doux » avait-il pensé en passant sa main sur l'animal.

Une peau blanche comme la sienne, mais bien plus lisse et belle.

Et enfin, des yeux que son ainé avait qualifiés d'extraordinaire.

Bleus comme il n'en avait surement jamais vu.

Il avait hâte de les voir en vrai.

Mais avant tout ça, ils leur faudraient lui parler et savoir pourquoi elle était revenu maintenant. Surtout ce qu'il lui était arrivée exactement pour se retrouver dans cette situation.

Son état laissait croire que se ne serais pas pour tout de suite.

Sa température, bien trop élevée pour que ce soit normal, l'avait renseigné sur sa fièvre. Alors qu'une moue passait sur ses traits, il n'avait pas fait attention à Itachi qui s'était assis près de leur invitée surprise.

Il remarqua que la main de celui-ci s'était approchée de Yuka et dut faire preuve de beaucoup de self control pour ne pas le repousser avant de se gifler mentalement. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de réagir de la sorte ?

Quand sa protégée avait gémis dans son sommeil, il n'avait encore une fois pas réfléchit et avait laissé son instinct le guider pour la rassurer.

Il s'était penché sur elle et lui avait murmuré des paroles réconfortantes. Faisant remonter les souvenirs de sa douce mère, le bordant après un cauchemar quand il était enfant.

Les gestes lui étaient venus naturellement et il laissa sa paume masser légèrement le cou de sa protégée. Satisfait seulement quand il la sentit se détendre entre ses doigts.

Les coups donnés à la porte lui avait fait reprendre contact avec la réalité. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua sa position. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de s'être autant penché sur elle. On aurait dit qu'il voulait former un cocon avec son corps.

Retenant un rougissement, le jeune homme c'était redressé mais n'avait pas lâché la jeune fille pour autant.

Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas ses propres réactions, il avait appris à faire confiance à son instinct.

Et son instinct lui criait de ne pas la laisser seule.

De ne pas l'abandonner, comme si elle allait disparaitre à la moindre seconde d'inattention de sa part.

Pendant tout ce temps où son frère lui avait parlé d'elle, la petite fille dont il lui racontait l'histoire avait été comme une chimère pour lui. Une créature surnaturelle et inaccessible.

Il lui avait parlé d'une petite fille plus éblouissante de le soleil mais pâle comme la lune.

Une petite chose qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir protéger

Une créature fascinante et si rare qu'il avait eu peur de la lâcher des yeux.

La seule personne qui, en dehors des souvenirs qu'il avait de sa famille, avait su le sortir des ténèbres et lui avait donné envie de se battre.

Inutile de précisé que quand elle avait disparue, il avait voulu la chercher.

Même devant Kisame il avait eu du mal à caché ses émotions.

Seuls les moments partagés avec elle et les lettres qu'il avait cachées lui avait permis de garder le faible espoir de la revoir un jour.

Sasuke devait bien avouer que même avec ses fameuses lettres comme preuve, il avait soupçonné son ainé d'exagérer ses propos.

Seulement il était obligé d'admettre qu'il avait eu tort.

Maintenant qu'il la voyait, là, petite chose fragile inconsciente sur ses genoux, il ne pouvait que comprendre ce que son ainé lui avait confié.

Elle était passée de chimère à personne réelle et le choc était presque trop violant.

Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas penser une seule seconde qu'elle pourrait disparaitre de sa vie. Il ne voulait même pas se pencher sur l'absurde de la situation.

Lui, le grand Sasuke Uchiwa, glaçon national et coqueluche de ses dames avait peur.

Oui, il avait peur que la jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas lui échappe. Il avait encore plus peur du fait qu'il n'ait pas une seule seconde voulu résister à cette attraction étrange dont il était victime.

Il voulait la garder avec lui, la protéger, la connaitre tous simplement.

Voilà pourquoi il ne bougea pas quand son ainé soupira avant de se lever.

Voilà pourquoi il ne s'emporta pas lors ce qu'il remarqua le petit sourire en coin qui étirait les lèvres de se dernier.

Pourquoi il ne le suivit pas pour voir qui pouvait bien venir leur rendre visite à cette heure plus qu'indécente.

Voilà aussi pourquoi, malgré le fait qu'il soit un Uchiwa, il ne fit rien d'autre que resserrer un peu sa prise sur Yuka quand une véritable tornade orange et définitivement trop bruyante débarqua dans le salon.

Voilà pourquoi il ne réagit pas quand celle-ci se stoppa net en découvrant le spectacle étrange qu'il devait donner à cet instant.

Elina : Voilà ! Un chapitre de plus !

Naruto : Je ne suis toujours pas là !

Sasuke : Tais-toi Baka ! C'est quoi ce travail ? Je suis complétement OOC !

Elina : Je sais mais ce n'est pas plus mal pour l'histoire.

Itachi : Laissez des commentaires.

Elina : Oui n'hésitez pas. Bon ou mauvais ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que l'on pense de son travail. A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5 Présence intrigante

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient toujours à Masashi Kishimoto.

Naruto : J'arrive enfin !

Sasuke : Tait toi dobe. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

Naruto : TEME !

Elina : Ok… On commence le chapitre.

 **En gras** ce sont les paroles du Kyuubi.

Chapitre 5 : Présence intrigante

En rentrant de chez Ichiraku, Naruto avait eu un drôle de pressentiment.

C'était comme une petite boule qui serait venue se loger au creux de son estomac. Il se souvenait avoir déjà ressenti la même chose une fois auparavant.

C'était quelques 3 ans plus tôt, quand il avait su que son meilleur ami rentrait définitivement au village.

 _Le shinobi revenait de mission avec Sakura, Sai, Kakashi et Yamato. Il allait sauter sur une branche quand il avait ressenti le chakra du brun._

 _Sans réfléchir, le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha avait remonté la trace énergétique jusqu'à la source et avait trouvé les deux frères._

 _Ils étaient dans un triste état mais, bizarrement, la haine et la tension qu'il avait pu ressentir quand ils étaient en présence de l'autre avaient disparu._

 _Les deux bruns, à moitié mort ce regardaient dans les yeux et se souriaient avec douceur. Itachi regardait son frère avec fierté et Sasuke avec soulagement._

 _L'atmosphère était calme, presque lasse et quand les Uchiwa avaient remarqué sa présence, ils n'avaient pas cherchéà fuir._

 _Ils avaient juste levé les yeux vers lui et avaient attendu une réaction de sa part._

 _Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'était pas au prise d'un Genjutsu à la Itachi dont il avait pu gouter une fois, Naruto s'était approché et appelé sa coéquipière pour leurs prodiguer les soins d'urgence._

 _Les voir ensemble avait été vraiment touchant et quand ils eurent un peu repris, le blond avait lancé :_

 _\- Alors ? Vous faites quoi maintenant ?_

 _Ses coéquipiers avaient été plus que surpris par l'attitude du ninja. Mas ils l'avaient été encore plus quand, après un regard à son ainé, Sasuke avait lancé :_

 _-Tu as gagné uzuratonkashi*. On rentre avec vous. Si tu le veux encore._

 _Sous le regard de Sakura, un sourire étira les lèvres du blond, pas un de ses grand et faut sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Non pas une de ses caricature de joie qu'il revêtait sans arrêt pour les rassurer ou après avoir fait une bêtise. C'était un tout petit sourire, presque invisible mais il lui paru plus beau et plus éblouissant que tout les autres. Son ami était vraiment heureux et pour la première fois la rose se rendit compte que le blond était bien meilleur comédien que n'importe qui et bien plus fort encore pour avoir gardé la face pendant tout ce temps sens que personne ne s'en rende compte. Elle se sentit un peu plus coupable encore de l'égoïsme dont elle avait pu faire preuve en sa présence._

 _Mais bientôt le blond repris son attitude exubérante et avait crié haut et fort._

 _-Bon retour parmi nous. Avait-il lancé puis, plus doucement. Itachi, je suis heureux que tu aies pu éclaircir les choses avec le teme* qui te sert de frère_

 _-Dobe* ! Avait répliqué ce dernier, plus amusé qu'autre chose._

 _Kakashi et Sakura avait échangé un regard avant le sourire presque avec les larmes aux yeux. La team 7 était à nouveau complète et ils retrouvaient les garçons comme ils étaient quelques années plus tôt. Se lançant des piques comme un jeu, abandonnant momentanément leurs masques pour retombé en enfance avant le retour au village._

 _Il se souvenait clairement qu'à ce moment précis, il y avait eu ce tiraillement dans ses entrailles._

 _Si différent de quand il avait dut faire face à l'autre jusque-là._

 _Il avait eu l'impression d'être invincible._

 _Il était vraiment heureux à ce moment-là._

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il marchait dans les rues, il avait à nouveau ressenti cette drôle de sensation.

« Et non Kyubi se ne sont pas les ramens tu sais bien que je peux en manger bien plus, je me suis arrêter au 6ème. »

C'était très diffus mais bien présent. Pourtant, rien dans sa journée n'avait été susceptible de lui apportait ce sentiment.

Il s'était entrainé comme tous les jours quand il n'avait pas de missions. Depuis quelques jours, il travaillait sur l'amélioration de son shuriken tourbillonnant, essayant d'augmenter la distance à laquelle il pouvait de lancer, une chose loin d'être facile.

Il avait passé un peu de temps avec Kiba et Hinata (maintenant en couple) dans l'après-midi et devait bien avouer qu'il était content de pouvoir parler avec la Hyuga sans qu'elle ne s'évanouisse juste en le regardant. Puis le soir venu, il avait mangé avec Chouji et Sakuramaru au restaurant de ramen.

Sasuke devait revenir ce soir de mission et demain, ils devaient se retrouver pour s'entrainer ensemble, comme ils en avaient repris l'habitude au retour du brun.

Tout était normal.

Mettant donc cela sur le compte du surmenage, ( non se n'était pas les ramens, à la niche le renard) il n'y avait pas fait attention et était rentré chez lui se coucher.

Mais, il y a un peu plus de 2 heures, il avait été réveillé par Kurama qui voulait lui parler.

Le bijuu avait il y a quelques jours senti un chakra venant vers le village qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier mais qui lui était familier. L'hokage avait pris la décision de faire suivre l'intrus mais refusait de lui en parler plus que cela. Le détenteur du dis chakra était entré dans le village. Le blond c'était rendu dans son fort intérieur plus ce retrouver face au renard.

Les portes du sceau qui le retenait avant étaient maintenant ouvertes. Ils avaient passé un pacte il y a de cela presque 2 ans.

Naruto laissait la cage ouverte et Kurama lui prêtait son chakra quand il en avait besoin. Le renard c'était attaché au blond hyperactif et il avait depuis longtemps oublié ses rêves de vengeance.

Après une longue discussion pour essayer de se rappeler où il avait senti cette étrange énergie et après avoir définitivement réveillé son protégé, ils avaient décidé de se diriger vers la source du trouble.

En se rapprochant du quartier Uchiwa, le démon avait commencé à s'agiter.

- **C'est frustrant !** Avait rugit le renard. **Je suis certain de connaitre cette énergie mais impossible de mettre la patte dessus. Hé gaki*, grouille j'ai un drôle de pressentiment.**

Le blond allait répondre quand une petite brise lui ébouriffa les cheveux. C'est à ce moment-là que le blond l'avait clairement senti.

Un chakra se dégageait de la demeure Uchiwa, en plus de celui des deux frères et avec lui, une sensation, comme un lien invisible dont il aurait oublié à qui il menait.

Il était familier et inconnue à la fois. Bien que certain de ne jamais avoir rencontré qui que ce soit possèdent un chakra pareil, il ne pouvait nier le sentiment familier qu'il dégageait.

En se concentrant un peu, Naruto se rendit compte de ce qui le dérangeait.

Le chakra ressemblait à celui de son démon intérieur. A une puissance moindre et de nature un peu différente, mais on ne pouvait nier la légère onde démoniaque qu'il dégageait.

Pourtant, il n'était pas agressif comme celui du bijuu au contraire. Le kyuubi était connue pour son chakra rouge sang et colérique. Il laissait derrière lui la destruction.

Celui-là semblait ne faire qu'un avec la nature. Il semblait chaud et réconfortant mais néanmoins dangereux et puissant. Mais plus que ça, il avait l'impression d'être attirer par celui-ci comme un papillon par la flamme une bougie.

Naruto aurait décrit ce chakra comme un feu. Lumineux et chaleureux dans une cheminé mais destructeur si on essayait de trop jouer avec.

Un jour, le démon lui avait avoué que, par le passé, il s'était transformé en humain et avait eu des enfants. Quand il avait fondé son clan, le démon renard loin de ce qu'il était devenu par la suite, était en phase avec la nature. Le chakra et les valeurs qu'il avait voulu transmettre étaient celles-là. Ses enfants étaient les alliés et protecteur des Uzumaki.

Des amis qui écoutaient leur environnement et s'adaptaient en conséquences.

Repensent à cette conversation, il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour faire le lien.

Qui pouvait dégager un tel chakra sans être un junchuuriki ? Surtout une essence si douce et forte à la fois.

Le kyuubi lui donna la réponse en même temps que son esprit réunissait les pièces du puzzle.

 **-Une Uzuo une descendante de son clan disparu.**

Et qui était le dernier membre de ce clan encore en vie ?

Yuka Uzuo.

Rien d'étonnant donc à ce qu'elle est cherchée à aller chez les Uchiwa dès son arrivée. Plus précisément auprès d'Itachi qu'elle avait connu autrefois.

Cela expliquait aussi le sourire (horripilant d'après le renard) de Tsunade quand le blond avait voulu savoir où en était la recherche de l'intrus. La traitresse elle savait depuis le début et prenait un malin plaisir à le voir s'arracher les cheveux. Elle allait le payer très cher.

Sans plus attendre ou réfléchir, il frappa à la porte pour avoir des explications.

D'accord elle était chez eux. Itachi était son seul repère au village. Le sandaime étant mort depuis longtemps, elle ne voulait surement pas débarquer dans le bureau d'une inconnu en plein milieu de la nuit, après des années en dehors du village.

Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant ? Comment était-elle ? Allait-elle bien ? Où était-elle pendent tout ce temps ?

Il allait enfin rencontrer celle qu'il espérait voir depuis qu'il avait appris son existence. Son intérêt pour la jeune fille n'avait fait qu'augmenter après qu'il ait lu le journal de sa mère.

Voilà pourquoi, quand Itachi ouvrit la porte avec la ferme intention de le renvoyer chez lui, il s'était engouffré à l'intérieur et avait filé au salon, d'où venait la source du chakra, suivit par un Uchiwa visiblement ennuyé et passablement agacé. Il faut dire que l'autre ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

L'Uzumaki commença à exiger des explications quand il vit la silhouette de son ami.

Le canapé était de dos à la porte et il avait dû faire le tour pour lui faire face. Le blond s'arrêta, la bouche ouverte quand il vit la tête de son teme préféré.

Sasuke semblait décidé à l'ignorer, bien plus intéressé par la chose qu'il avait dans les bras.

En regardant mieux, il remarqua qu'il s'agissait de la raison de sa venue ici.

La source du chakra qui l'intriguait tant était une petite renarde. Une renarde noir qui, lui semblait-il avait non pas une, ni deux, mais bien neuf queues et qui dormait la tête sur les genoux de son meilleur ami.

Il se figea devant cette scène surréaliste et Kurama étouffa un rire devant la moue du cadet Uchiwa qui avait relevé la tête, visiblement contrarié d'avoir été dérangé.

Itachi le dépassa et alla s'assoir lui aussi sur le canapé en faisant attention aux nombreuse queues de la jeune fille.

Il l'invita ensuite à s'assoir sur un fauteuil en face d'eux. Le jinchuuriki s'exécuta, les yeux rivés sur la renarde qui recommença à s'agiter un peu, toujours inconsciente.

Sasuke se repencha immédiatement sur elle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. L'animal ce calma presque instantanément et Itachi laissa un mince sourire danser sur ses lèvres.

Une fois le choc de cette vision passé, il s'assit plus confortablement et prit une minute pour faire le point sur la situation.

Les frères Uchiwa et Naruto étaient dans le salon de la grande demeure, avec ce qui semblait être la dernière représentante du clan Uzuo.

Celle-ci sous forme de renarde et visiblement en piteux état et inconsciente, la tête sur les genoux de Sasuke.

Ce qui, soit dit en passant, n'avait pas l'air de déranger le consterné de moins du monde, bien au contraire.

Et tout cela à environ 1h15 du matin, donc en pleine nuit.

C'est Kurama qui illustra le mieux ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux à ce moment-là :

« **Bordel de merde ! Non d'un shuriken c'est quoi ce délire ?** »

Uzuratonkashi : idiot, perdent. Surnom donné à Naruto par notre chère tête brune dans le manga.

Teme : enfoiré

Dobe : idiot

Gaki : gamin ou sale gosse (ici c'est un surnom affectueux donné à Naruto par Kurama et Tsunade).


	6. Chapter 6 explication

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

Elina : Je ne fais qu'utiliser ses personnages.

Sasuke : Psychopathe.

Elina : Tu peux parler. Franchement tu n'es pas mieux ! Tu es même allé avec le serpent givrer je te rappel. Et tu as voulu tuer Naru !

Naruto : Ne m'en parle pas.

Sasuke : Toi, la ferme !

Elina : Sûr ses belles paroles, voici la suite.

Chapitre 6 : Explication

Qui ? Qui osait venir à cet heure si ? Et pourquoi diable Itachi l'avait –il laissé entré ?

Ah, ce n'était que Naruto. L'autre idiot avait toujours de don de faire des choses inattendu alors il ne chercha pas plus loin.

Voyant son frère revenir dans le salon après le blond et se rassoir à coté de Yuka, Sasuke faillit faire une remarque. Mais il se reprit quand son coéquipier s'installa en face d'eux. Il ne pouvait décidément pas croire qu'il était aussi processif avec la boule de poils étalé sur ses jambes. Et à en croire l'expression parfaitement absurde sur le visage de l'idiot, lui non plus.

Le brun remarqua que Naruto, en plus d'être obnubilé par la jeune renarde, n'était pas pressé de s'expliquer sur sa soudaine visite.

Il allait donc prendre la parole quand:

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Dit teme c'est bien ce que je crois ? C'est elle l'intrus ? Kura* était agité pour ça alors. Mais pourquoi elle est en renarde ? C'est une fille normalement dattebayo ! Et qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée pour qu'elle soit si maigre ? Qui a fait ça ? Et,,,

Une fois lancé, le jinchuriki ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

-La ferme dobe tu me casse les oreilles. Comment tu veux qu'on te réponde si tu beugle tout le temps uzuratonkashi !

Sasuke c'était un peu énervé en voyant Yuka s'agiter à cause de la voix trop forte du blond. Ce qui eu le don de l'énervé lui. Depuis quand ce souciait-il du bien être des autre ? D'une parfaite étrangère en plus. L'avantage, c'est que maintenant, la tête blonde était un peu plus calme.

Il attendait sagement que les Uchiwa lui répondent. Bien que son impatience fût palpable, il leur faisait face et ne disait rien. Les yeux toujours fixé sur la boule de poils noirs.

Les frères lui racontèrent les derniers évènements, depuis leurs rencontre avec leur invitée surprise jusqu'à son arrivé.

-Au fait Naruto, reprit Itachi une fois qu'ils eurent terminé. Comment se fait-il que tu sois venu à cette heure-ci ?

D'abord étonné par la question, l'Uzumaki raconta à son tour sa conversation avec Kurama. Comment il avait, à la suite du démon sentit le chakra de la demoiselle. Puis leur petite excursion dans le village et les conclusions auxquels ils étaient arrivés.

Quand il eut terminé, Itachi posa la question qui les taraudaient lui et son cadet :

-Comment ça tu as reconnue son chakra ?

-Techniquement, ce n'est pas moi qui ai compris en premier mais Kurama, répondit bêtement le blond sans comprendre.

-La ferme baka ! On s'en fout de ça. On te demande comment tu as su qu'il s'agissait de son chakra à elle!

-Me traite pas de baka, baka ! Et puis j'en sais rien moi dattebayo ! J'ai repéré son chakra le premier quand elle est entrée dans le pays. Tsunade à envoyé une équipe pour voir mais n'a rien voulu me dire. Puis ce soir le l'ai sentis depuis chez moi. Elle à une présence assez particulière je trouve.

Vexé, Naruto s'enfonça dans le fauteuil moelleux et croisa les bras. Le voyant partit pour bouder, Itachi reprit d'une voix qui se voulait calme :

-Naruto attend une minute. Si on te pose la question, c'est parce que nous le l'avons pas reconnu aussi facilement. Bien que j'ai voyagé avec elle pendant un bon moment, j'ai était incapable de savoir que c'était Yuka avant de la voir. Et toi qui ne l'a pas vu depuis tes 2 ans, donc depuis trop longtemps pour t'en souvenir, tu débarque comme une fleur, et nous dit ça. Avoue qu'on a de quoi être surpris

-J'y avais pas pensé. Répondit pathétiquement le blond.

Il fit une grimace devant la moue narquoise que lui lança son rival.

Sasuke, bien que satisfait de la remise en place de son coéquipier, était quand même un peu frustré. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il trouvait injuste que son dobe de meilleur ami l'ait trouvé si facilement. Lui et son frère c'était littéralement fait sauter dessus par la jolie créature. Et l'autre idiot avait juste à fermer les yeux pour la sentir et la trouver le plus naturellement du monde.

L'Uzumaki eu soudain l'air ailleurs, les yeux dans le vague, signe qu'il discutait avec son démon intérieur. Les bruns en profitèrent pour reporter leurs attentions son leur première invitée.

La renarde s'était calmée et ne tremblait plus. Elle avait même l'air presque tranquille.

Itachi osa poser sa main sur son dos et la réaction de sa jeune amie le surprit un peu. Surtout quand il vit ensuite le mince sourire qui avait fleurit sur les lèvres de son cadet. Un sourire que ce dernier s'empressa de faire disparaitre. On est Uchiwa ou on ne l'est pas.

En effet, quand l'ainé l'avait touché, Yuka avait sursauté un peu avant de se rapprocher un peu plus de Sasuke (si c'était possible). Elle avait enfouit son museau dans le tee-shirt de celui qui lui servait de coussin.

Devant la tête un peu déçu de son aniki*, le brun avait soyons honnête ressenti de la fierté, de la supériorité. Il avait presque était soulagé que l'Uzuo se rapproche d'avantage, comme si elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui.

Ironique quand on sait que Sasuke évitait le plus possible les contacts phtisique. Surtout avec la gente féminine (et d'un bonbon rose en particulier).

Son introspection fut coupée par Naruto qui revenait parmi eux. Le blond avait une expression perplexe et s'expliqua devant le regard appuyé des Uchiwa.

-Euh… comment dire… en fait Kurama a une hypothèse sur le pourquoi j'ai reconnu son chakra. Mais sa soulève d'autres questions ttebayo.

-Alors ? le poussa l'ainé.

-Et bien il pense que c'est à cause de son sang.

-Son sang ?

-Bah… c'est une Uzuo pas vrai ? (hochement de tête des bruns) Les Uzuo sont les descendants de mon petit démon intérieur, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, preuve que le Kyuubi n'aimait pas être traité de « petit démon ». Je me demande, comment il a fait pour avoir une descendance avec une humaine d'ailleurs. Les rencarts devaient être comiques.

-Dobe, tu t'égare.

-Oui désolé.

Le renard lui avait raconté beaucoup de choses sur son clan quand il avait lu le journal de sa mère. Il reprit après s'être assuré de les deux autres l'écoutait.

-Bien, quand les Uzumaki et les Uzuo étaient côtes à côtes, Kurama, de par son sang pouvait ressentir une partit de ses « enfants ». Mais seulement les plus puissants. Il a dû trouver Yuka de la même manière. Elle parait très clairement à cause que ses 9 queues. Mais il m'a dit qu'elle était différente.

-Différente ? S'étonna Itachi tendit ce que Sasuke fronçait les sourcils.

-Si elle avait été comme les autres, Kura l'aurait directement reconnue comme un membre du clan. Les Uzuo possèdent son sang alors il aurait ressenti le lien de parenté. Hors, ce n'est pas le cas. C'est comme si quelque chose brouillait la connexion. Il se peut qu'il y ait un facteur extérieur qui empêche de faire le lien.

-Un seau ?proposa Sasuke

- **Possible** , dit une voix grave.

Les bruns remarquèrent alors que le Kyuubi était sorti et qu'il se tenait juste devant eux, la truffe a quelques centimètres de Yuka.

Depuis que l'Uzumaki et lui avaient conclu leur pactes, le renard pouvait prendre une forme physique (avec l'accord de son hôte).

Il n'apparaissait pas souvent et prenait la plupart du temps une apparence humaine, pour se déplacer librement. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, il avait préféré devenir un renard roux de la taille d'un chien moyen. Ses 9 queues se balançaient doucement dans son dos.

Même sous cette forme, on pouvait sentir sa puissance, bien que moindre par rapport à ses vrai pouvoirs. Quand il sortait du corps de son humain (souvent lors des combats intéressant où il pouvait se défouler à sa guise), il ne gardait qu'une infime quantité de chakra, laissant le reste à Naruto.

Le fait de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant qu'il ne parle prouvait bien que malgré cela, il ne valait mieux pas le sous-estimé.

Toutefois, son expression était très douce et quand il reposa ses pupilles carmines sur la petite Uzuo, on put y lire du soulagement et de la tendresse. Chose encore inimaginable il y a peu. Car bien que le bijuu se soit adoucit au contact de notre cher blond hyperactif, il n'en demeurait pas moins le grand Kyubi et avait une réputation à tenir.

A le voir comme ça, il donnait presque l'impression d'un père veillant son enfant, étrange image quand on le connaissait ne serai-ce qu'un peu.

-Il faudrait en parler à la vielle pour qu'elle confirme. Repris de blond.

-On va attendre demain. Si elle n'est toujours pas réveillée d'ici là, on avisera. Il est 3 heures du mat et on est tous crevé. Allons-nous coucher et quand il fera jour on ira voir Tsunade-sama. J'ai quelques questions à lui poser. Proposa Itachi.

Tous approuvèrent et Naruto plutôt que de rentrer chez lui emprunta (sans avoir demandé) l'une des chambres du manoir. Le démon rentra dans son hôte.

Itachi monta dans sa chambre après un dernier regard à son cadet. Il se doutait bien que tel que les choses était parti, son idiot de petit frère bien qu'il refuse de se l'avoué ne lâcherait pas la renarde.

Et Sasuke…

Sasuke partit dans sa chambre avec la dite renarde dans les bras.

Après tout, imaginez si elle se réveillait toute seule, dans cette grande maison. La pauvre serait perdue pas vrai ?

Non, il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser seule. C'est ce qu'il ne cessait de se répéter avant de la poser sur son lit et de s'installer à son tour, tout en veillant à garder une distance raisonnable entre eux.

Enfin jusqu'à ce que Yuka ne se rapproche inconsciemment et ne pose sa tête sur son ventre. Le brun la laissa faire, étrangement satisfé de cette proximité. Il s'endormi d'un sommeil calme et sans rêves.

Kura : diminutif affectif de Kurama. Naruto est le seul à l'appeler comme ça.

Aniki/nii-san : Grand frère


	7. Chapter 7 reviel

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

Kyubi : Yo Elina ! Content de pouvoir apparaitre.

Elina : Yo Kyu-chan. Alors ton rôle te plaît ?

Kyubi : Plutôt ouai.

Naruto : Et moi je suis super cool dattebayo!

Sasuke : C'est moi ou je passe pour un pervers à la fin du dernier chapitre ?

Elina : Mais non Sasu-chan. Aller la suite.

« » : Pensé des personnages

Chapitre 7 :Réveil

Elle se sentait bien. En sécurité et au chaud. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi sereine ? Des années au moins.

Elle ne voulait pas bouger. Elle ignorait où elle était, mais s'en foutait complétement. Même la faim qui se faisait sentir ne la sortait pas de cet étrange cocon dans lequel elle semblait être enveloppée.

Les derniers évènements semblaient tellement loin. Elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner à ce monde cruel et à ses problèmes. Pourtant, sa conscience n'était pas de cet avis et bientôt, des voix lui parvinrent, suivi de très près par une odeur forte de produits chimiques, preuves qu'elle reprenait peu à peu contact avec la réalité.

Yuka, car c'était bien elle, se résigna à abandonner son monde de confort et d'inconscience et de tendre l'oreille, dans l'espoir de se situer un peu mieux.

Tout ce dont elle se souvenait après son arrivée à Konoha, c'était d'avoir reconnue les frères Uchiwa. Elle avait été si soulagée de voir Itachi en vie et visiblement en bon termes avec son cadet, qu'elle avait sauté dans ses bras.

Après ça, elle croyait vaguement se rappeler avoir entendu des voix, des ordres donnés de temps à autres, surement quand elle avait été dans un état semi ,plus rien.

Ses nerfs avaient dus lâcher. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle courait, sans presque jamais s'arrêter, de peur que le sanin et son fichu serpent ou encore son ignoble bras droit ne la rattrape.

Ajouter à cela le fait qu'Orochi-baka* ne lui donnait presque rien à manger, pour qu'elle ne puisse être en pleine possession de ses moyens. Et aussi le sceau pour conserver sa forme animal qui, mine de rien, lui pompait continuellement du chakra.

Au final, elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour tenir jusqu'ici.

« Bon maintenant, on se concentre et on écoute. »

Sa tête la faisait un peu souffrir et les odeurs fortes agressant sa truffe sensible n'aidaient pas, mais elle passa outre. Après tout, elle avait connu bien pire avec l'autre cinglé.

-Alors Tsunade-sama ?

« Tsunade ? C'est l'hokage il me semble. »

-Toujours rien pour le moment Shizune. Mais elle est stable et en meilleur état qu'il y a quelques jours, la fièvre à totalement disparu. Il faut juste qu'elle reprenne du poids et qu'elle se muscle d'avantage. Je me demande ce qui a bien pus lui arriver. J'ai bien ma petite idée mais j'espère que mon intuition est fausse. Enfin, maintenant il faut juste attendre qu'elle se réveille. Je commence presque à regretter de ne pas être intervenue plus tôt.

Yuka réfléchissait à toute allure.

Déjà, elle était toujours à Konoha et l'hokage avait laissé sous entendre que son arrivé n'était pas une surprise. Etait-elle si faible et désespérer qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué être suivi ? Possible, la panique qui l'avait habité durant sa fuite et la foule de sensation qu'elle se forçait à retenir l'avait coupé de tout se qui n'était pas son objectif.

Ensuite, elle ne sentait que deux chakra dans la pièce où elle était. Tsunade et la dénommée Shizune. Aucunes des deux ne semblaient lui vouloir du mal, au contraire, elle pouvait même sentir une pointe d'inquiétude dans leurs auras. Son réveil était visiblement attendu. Et enfin, dernier point et pas des moindre, son étrange apparence ne semblait pas choquer les deux femmes.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

Quatre personnes. Visiblement percés. Trois hommes et une femme à en croire leurs démarches.

Une porte qui s'ouvre violemment.

Ils entrent et la porte se referme, plus doucement cette fois.

L'un des nouveaux arrivants s'avance un peu et parle d'une voix forte :

-Alors baa-chan*, comment…

Un coup, suivi du choc de sa victime rencontrant un mur et un grognement irrité.

-NARUTO !

Visiblement, Tsunade n'avait pas apprécié que le dénommé Naruto fasse une remarque sur son âge. Le fait que personne ne réagisse prouvait que ce genre de scène devait être monnaie courante. Yuka était néanmoins surprise de l'atmosphère calme et presque amusé qui régnait dans la pièce. L'Uzuo avait eu plus d'une fois l'occasion d'assisté à des recadrages d'Orochimaru et personne n'avait jamais réagis de la sorte. On pourrait se croire dans un autre monde.

-Tusunade-sama ?

« Ha ! Cette voix ! Tachi ! »

Yuka ouvrit doucement les yeux. Agressée par la lumière vive dont elle n'avait plus l'habitude et les murs blancs, elle gémi faiblement, s'attirant tous les regards.

Plus par instinct qu'autre chose, Yuka eu le réflexe de se recroqueviller un peu avant de se reprendre et elle s'assit du mieux qu'elle put pour se donnée contenance. La renarde se rendit compte qu'elle avait été installée sur un lit simple, blanc, comme le reste de la pièce. Profitant de l'attention qui lui était portée, elle détailla les personnes présentes.

Il y avait Itachi. Elle l'avait déjà vu le soir de son arrivée, mais là, à la lumière du jour, elle pouvait clairement voir les changements opérés depuis leur séparation. Il était plus grand, ses cernes étaient encore plus visibles que dans son souvenir. Mais ce qui la marqua vraiment, c'est la paix qui se voyait dans ses yeux. Le jeune homme torturé et hanté par ses actes et souvenirs, avait laissé la place à un homme fière et droit aux traits serin et détendu.

Il y avait aussi celui qu'elle reconnut comme étant Sasuke. Lui aussi semblait calme. Mais le regard qu'il posait sur elle était chaleureux, presque tendre. La renarde y devinait une légère pointe de possessivité qui,étrangement, ne la dérangea pas. Malgré ça, il gardait un visage parfaitement neutre, presque hautain. On ne pouvait nier qu'il était un Uchiwa.

Puis, celle qu'elle avait identifiée comme Tsunade, la princesse des limaces et deuxième des trois sanin. Elle était indéniablement belle. La blonde à forte poitrine transpirait la force autant que la douceur, lui faisant penser à l'image qu'elle aurait pu se faire d'une grande sœur. Même si l'Uzuo savait qu'elle était trop vielle pour l'être. Elle se garderait toutefois de faire toute remarque même si elle le pouvait.

Près d'elle se trouvait une femme brune aux cheveux courts avec un petit cochon dans les bras. Surement Shizune. Elle avait une aura un peu stressée mais aussi tendre. On pouvait facilement la deviner maladroite et digne de confiance.

Une autre jeune femme, à l'étrange couleur de cheveux… rose, coupés en carré plongeant était présente. Des yeux vert mousse et une aura quelque peu similaire à celle de Tsunade, bien que plus nerveuse. Elle se tenait près de Sasuke et lui attrapa le bras. Celui-ci se dégagea vivement et elle lui adressa un sourire en coin avant de reporter son attention sur Yuka, comme si ce genre de geste était une habitude. Ce qui devait être le cas au vus du minuscule rictus que lui adressa le cadet Uchiwa.

Elle n'y prêta pas plus attention. Attirer par le dernier occupant de la pièce qui s'était enfin extrait du mur ou l'avait propulsé Tsunade un peu plus tôt. Elle avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

Naruto. Elle l'avait de suite reconnue avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Yuka avait appris son nom par Orochimaru qui se plaignait de la ténacité du Jinchuriki de kyubi. Elle pouvait sentir le chakra de Kurama émaner de lui, mais en plus, elle sentait ce petit quelque chose qui reliait les Uzuo et les Uzumaki. Sa mère lui en avait parlé en même temps qu'elle lui racontait leur histoire. Le blond respirait le soleil et la joie. La confiance et la chaleur. Elle avait vraiment l'impression de voir un frère.

Quand son regard croisa le sien, un sourire de dix kilomètres apparue sur le visage du blond et il s'approcha d'elle sans hésitation.

Yuka s'assit bien droite ignorant du mieux qu'elle pu le grincement de ses articulations maltraitées et Naruto pris place sur le lit. Il agissait comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. La jeune fille n'était même pas dérangée par cette soudaine proximité.

C'était normal. Comme si un frère venait rendre visite à sa petite sœur. Cette pensée la détendit un peu.

-Salut Yuka ! Si tu savais, on commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Sa fais 3 semaines que tu dors comme une souche dattebayo. Comment tu te sens ?

L'Uzuo fut la seule qui ne s'étonna pas du calme et de la douceur dont fit preuve Naruto. 3 semaines ? Elle se sentait totalement déphasée. Même chez le serpent, après ses expériences et ses tortures aussi bien psychologique que physique, elle ne restait pas inconsciente plus de quelques heures. Son instinct était toujours en éveil, prêt à analysé le moindre son, le moindre changement de son environnement restreins pour la préparé au moins mentalement à se qui se passait autour. Et là, elle avait dormit plusieurs semaines d'affilé, sans jamais sentir quelque changement que se soit. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux serte, comme si on lui avait rechargé ses batteries, mais elle se sentait nerveuse de savoir qu'il aurait pu lui arrivé n'importe quoi sans qu'elle ne le sache.

Yuka réfléchissait à un moyen de se faire comprendre, reportant son attention sur l'assemblé quand elle se rendit compte que quelque chose avait changé.

La légère douleur provenant du sceau de sa voix avait purement et simplement disparu. Après trois ans et demi avec cette entrave, elle avait appris à s'en accommoder et c'est pourquoi, c'est avec beaucoup d'hésitation qu'elle ouvrit la gueule et essaya de parler.

-Je… comment ? Ma voix !

Parler lui parut étrange. Elle avait du mal à reconnaitre sa propre voix, rauque à cet instant. S'entendre à nouveau ailleurs que dans sa tête lui donna presque envie de pleurer et elle baissa un peu les yeux.

Ayant suivi la conversation, Tsunade se rapprocha un peu, s'arrêtant devant le mouvement de recul involontaire de la renarde. La blonde nota la réaction instinctive, mais aussi que son protégé avait pu s'approcher sans problème.

-Quand les garçons t'ont amené ici, le lendemain de ton arriver, tu faisais peine à voir, fit-elle avec un sourire triste.

 _L'hokage attendait la venue des Uchiwa et de leur invitée qu'elle savait imminente. Elle aurait donné cher pour voir leurs têtes la veille à la découverte de l'identité de l'intruse dans leur quartier. Le message d'Itachi disait juste qu'il voudrait au possible des explications de sa part. Tsunade avait aussi hâte de voir le visage de son blond préférer quand il retrouverait celle qui à ce jour ce rapprochait le plus d'une famille de sang pour lui._

 _Elle venait tout juste de terminer de lire un rapport de mission quand elle entendit un bruit de course. Les portes de son bureau s'ouvrirent violement sur un jeune homme blond. Tsunade était sur le point de l'engueuler quand elle se rendit compte de son état. Le jinchuriki était essoufflé et semblait très agacé et inquiet. Il s'approcha précipitamment de sa supérieure avant de prendre la parole d'une voix tremblante :_

 _-Baa-chan, c'est injuste me m'avoir caché que c'était Yuka dattebayo ! Je me vengerais un jour sois en sûre mais pour le moment il faut que tu te dépêche, il faut que tu la soigne !_

 _Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas le calmer, la dite baa-chan se leva et demanda :_

 _-Qui Naruto ?_

 _-Yuka, avait-il répondu avec un sourire. YukaUzuo._

 _Sur ces mots il montra la porte encore grande ouverte, où se tenait maintenant les frères Uchiwa. Dans les bras de l'ainé, elle vit alors une renarde noire, maigre comme un clou, inconsciente et possédant 9 queues. Visiblement les explications ne seraient pas pour tout de suite. Il y aurait du travail pour la remettre sur pied._

-En t'auscultent, reprit la blonde en sortant de ses souvenirs, j'ai remarqué les sceaux posés sur toi. Shizune m'a aidé à briser celui-là, fit-elle avec un sourire doux en montrant la brune derrière elle. C'est plus pratique pour communiquer non ? reprit-elle avec un petit rire. Et quand tu iras mieux, tu nous raconteras ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

-C'est tout ? s'étonna Yuka. Je veux dire, vous me soignez comme ça, sans vous poser de questions sur qui je suis ou pourquoi je suis venu ? Vous ne semblez pas plus étonnés par mon …état. Je pourrais très bien être venu comme espionne ou autre chose.

A sa grande surprise, l'hokage partit d'un grand rire et c'est Itachi qui prit la parole avec un sourire:

-Yuka. Quand je suis rentré avec Sasuke, j'ai parlé de toi à mon frère et à Tsunade-sama. Nous avons retrouvé les archives vous concernant toi et ta mère dans les affaires du Sandaime. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu es ici chez toi, c'est ici que tu es née après tout. C'est ce qui a été décidé dès ton admission à l'hôpital. Et je sais très bien que tu ne serais pas venu si cela avait pu causer du tort au village.

Devant la tête qu'elle fit, Shizune ajouta :

-Tu es placée dans une section spéciale. Seules les personnes de confiance savent pour toi. Personne ne viendra sans ton accord ou celui de Tsunade-sama.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, le petit cochon dans ses bras émit une sorte d'acquiescement et sauta sur le lit où la patiente était installée. Il la regarda un peu et s'assis au bout du lit.

Chacun leur tour, les personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas se présentèrent. Elle apprit comme ça que Sakura (alias cheveux rose) l'avait soigné avec l'hokage et Shizune.

Que Naruto ne tenait plus en place depuis son arrivée, venant la voir plusieurs fois par jours.

Et que Sasuke, lui aussi passait souvent (ce qui lui fit étrangement plaisir) avec son frère.

Itachi avait fini par s'assoir sur le lit, déserté par Naruto, pour s'installer à ses côté brun rayonnait littéralement. Il était vraiment heureux de sa présence et ne cherchait pas à le cacher.

Quand tout le monde fut calmé, Sakura et Shizune partirent travaillées, laissant Yuka avec Tsunade, les frères Uchiwa et Naruto.

-Tachi… fit la renarde au bout de quelques minutes. Je suis désolé.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard sincèrement surprit, la poussant à continuer. Elle se rapprocha un peu du grand brun et naturellement, il mit une main sur sa tête en une caresse réconfortante.

Yuka pris une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et se lança :

-Quand je suis partis, ce n'était pas par plaisir crois-moi. En fait, quelques semaines avant, j'avais appris qu' _il_ avait retrouvé ma trace. Je croyais pouvoir _lui_ échappé facilement, comme depuis mon départ du village mais quand la situation est devenue trop risquée, j'ai préféré couper les ponts avec toi. S' _il_ se rendait compte du lien que nous avions, _il_ risquait de s'en servir contre nous. Même si au final, _il_ m'a quand même attraper.

Le ton tremblant de sa voix, devenue un murmure à sa dernière phrase, leur donna à tous un frisson. Qui pouvait lui avoir fait peur et mal à ce point ? Et même si tous se doutaient de la réponse, Itachi demanda. Non sans avoir d'abord échangé un regard avec les autres.

-Qui ?

La réponse fût un simple chuchotement, comme si parler à haute voix aller le faire apparaitre :

-Orochimaru.

Baa-chan : grand-mère. Naruto est le seul à avoir assez de cran pour l'appeler ainsi (à moins que ce ne soit qu'une preuve de sa stupidité). Bien entendu il s'agit d'un surnom affectueux.

Orochi-baka : pas besoin de faire un dessin. Je trouve que ce surnom donnait à merveille.


	8. Chapter 8 Rupture du sceau

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

Naruto : J'ai une sœur ! J'ai une sœur !

Sasuke : On a compris ! En plus ce n'est même pas une vrai sœur baka !

Naruto : C'est tout comme ! Et me traite pas de baka, baka !

Itachi : On se calme tous les deux.

Naru&Sasu : La ferme !

Itachi : Snif. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre victime.

Elina : Oook. Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. La suite !

Chapitre 8 : Rupture du sceau

Deux semaines. Deux semaines que tous attendaient ce moment.

Depuis le réveil de Yuka, Tsunade avait beaucoup discuté avec la jeune fille. Son passé chez Orochimaru, les expériences, les tortures qu'elles soient physiques ou psychologiques. Ses plans qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à lui exposer puisqu'il était persuadé qu'elle ne pourrait en parler à personne.

Dès le lendemain de son réveil, Naruto avait insisté pour lui faire rencontrer tous ses amis. Si au début elle avait été plus que réticente, maintenant, elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Durant ces deux semaines beaucoup de choses était arrivé.

Deux semaines pour créer de nouveaux liens.

Deux semaines, où elle avait appris avec Sakura et Ino, comment elle allait être peu à peu intégrée au village après la rupture du sceau. Bien que très originales et bruyantes, les deux boules d'énergies qu'étaient les jeunes femmes la faisait toujours sourire. La rose et la blonde passaient leurs temps à se disputer mais on pouvait voir que leur amitié était des plus solides. Elles avaient aussi décidé de s'occuper de son look une fois son apparence retrouvée.

Deux semaines où, avec Neji et Hinata Hyuga, elle avait étudié le sceau la maintenant sous cette forme et chercher un moyen sûr de l'en défère. Leurs yeux avaient permis de voir et retranscrire de sceau dont elle était victime. Les cousins lui avaient tous de suite inspiré confiance. Bien que plutôt distant, Neji était quelqu'un de fiable. Il était très protecteur envers sa cousine et elle avait été surprise d'apprendre les différents qu'ils avaient enfants. La jeune fille aux yeux ivoire quant à elle, était calme et douce. Un peu timide aussi mais elle avait appris que s'était pire par le passé.

Deux semaines où, avec Naruto, elle avait appris sur Konoha et sur sa famille. Ils avaient pu parler de leurs parents et retrouver cet étrange lien qu'ils pensaient avoir oublié. Dans les affaires du Sandaime, le blond avait retrouvé un rapport sur l'interdiction de rapprochement des enfants. Les conseillers avaient fait pression sur le vieux Sarutobi pour empêcher que les Uzuo et les Uchiwa (eux aussi amis des deux familles), ne vois Naruto. Ils en avaient tous les deux été indignés, les frères Uchiwa aussi quand ils leurs en avaient parlé.

Le blond avait alors décidé que Yuka serait sous sa protection. La renarde serait sa petite sœur. Il l'emmènerait à l'Ichiraku dès que possible et ils rattraperaient le temps perdu. L'un comme l'autre étaient content d'avoir retrouvé une partie de leur histoire.

Kurama aussi était ravis. Jamais encore Naruto n'avait vu son démon aussi apaisé. Le renard était apparu quelques fois devant Yuka et avait aussitôt adopté une attitude presque paternelle à son égard. La jeune fille en était heureuse. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être à sa place.

Deux semaine, où elle était devenue la presque mascotte des rookies de Konoha et de leurs senseis. Lee, Shikamaru, Tenten, Kakashi… Tous étaient passés au moins une fois à son chevet et tous l'avait accepté. Elle en avait été plus que surprise.

Bien qu'elle supporte que très difficilement les contacts physique à part avec Naruto, Itachi et Kurama; bien qu'elle reste instinctivement sur la défensive et qu'elle soit méfiante on ne la rejetait pas. On ne la forçait pas, pas de chaines quand Tsunade devait faire ses soins, pas de menace pour qu'elle reste tranquille quand une crise d'angoisse la faisait fuir loin des mains tendu vers elle. On voulait la voir, la connaitre, la protéger.

Plus d'une fois, le soir venu seule dans sa chambre, elle s'était demandé ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle avait vécu ici. Plus d'une fois elle avait pleuré. Mais en réfléchissant, elle se rendit compte que rien n'aurait pu être différent. Même si ses parents n'avaient pas été tués, elle aurait vécu recluse pour sa sécurité et en aurait surement souffert. Elle n'aurait pas rencontré Itachi. Non, elle ne pouvait imaginer que sa vie ait pu se dérouler sans les rencontres qu'elle avait faites jusque-là. Même si la vie ne lui avait pas vraiment fait de cadeaux, elle était à sa place maintenant.

Deux semaines où, chaque jour, elle attendait avec impatience la visite des deux frères Uchiwa. La renarde avait retrouvé la complicité qu'elle avait avec Itachi. Elle avait aussi, à la surprise générale apprivoisée Sasuke comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait.

Naturellement, sans se forcés, ils avaient parlé. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et peut-être à cause de leur passages respectif chez l'homme-serpent, ils avaient appris à se connaitre et à se faire confiance. Par moment, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Les autres ninjas avaient eux aussi pris l'habitude de les voir comme ça. Quand l'Uchiwa se promenait dans les rues du village, il arrivait de voir sur son visage détendu, les traces d'un sourire fugace.

Enfin, deux semaines que tous ensembles, avaient attendu le moment où, ils pourraient redonner à la jeune Uzuo sa liberté, sa forme humaine qu'elle avait perdu depuis 4 ans.

Tsunade et Shizune avaient, avec l'aide des Hyuga, cherché le moyen le plus sûr de rompre l'entrave.

Ils avaient découverts qu'il s'agissait d'une variation du sceau de Naruto. Et que, par conséquent, la tâche ne serait pas simple.

La sanin avait fait revenir Jiraya pour avoir son avis et ils étaient arrivés à la même conclusion. Ce serait long, très long et affreusement douloureux pour Yuka. Ensemble, ils en avaient parlé à la renarde et sa décision était restée la même. Yuka voulait redevenir humaine quel que soit les souffrances qu'elle devrait subir. Ils avaient attendu d'être certains que la jeune fille est assez d'énergie pour supporter cette épreuve qui s'annonçait plus qu'éprouvante pour tous ceux qui y prendraient part.

Elle avait su expliquer en détails comment l'entrave avait été posée et à quel point elle avait eu mal.

Malgré cela, la jeune fille n'avait que trop hâte de retrouver son corps.

OoOoO

Aujourd'hui, l'hôpital était en effervescence. Plus précisément devant la salle de soin intensif et de sceau.

Hinata, Sakura et Shizune expliquaient une dernière fois aux médic-nins* venus en soutiens les détails de l'opération qui allait suivre.

Tsunade rappelait à Naruto comment et quand il devrait intervenir avec le chakra du démon renard.

Ce dernier devait avec l'aide de son hôte transmettre son chakra à Tsunade qui l'insérerait dans le sceau pour le briser.

A l'extérieure de la salle, les Uchiwa, l'ensemble des anciennes équipes 8,9 et 10 attendaient avec la jeune renarde.

Elle avait su facilement se lier d'amitié avec les autres et même Akamaru l'appréciait. Il était pourtant connu que les chiens et les renards ne fonts pas bon ménage. Les professeurs aussi étaient présents.

Il y a quelques jours, Shikamaru avait dit que, un peu comme Naruto, Yuka attirait les gens. Que ce soit en bien ou en mal, on ne pouvait que ressentir quelque chose pour elle. Impossible de rester indifférent.

C'était d'autant plus effrayant que même si elle ne faisait rien, qu'ils ne la connaissaient pour ainsi dire pas, sa présence était presque normal, naturelle. Comme si elle avait toujours été là.

Tous avaient réfléchi aux paroles du génie et c'était vrai. Tellement vrai que ça pouvait faire peur. Pourtant, ils étaient tous là, à attendre avec la renarde devant cette fameuse salle.

Elle était craintive, ne supportait que très mal les contacts physique, sursautait encore souvent, observait tout et tout le monde comme si elle était en danger permanent, parlait peu et ne cherchait que très rarement à engager la conversation par elle-même.

Elle ressemblait à un petit animal fragile et sauvage. Mais ils s'étaient tous attachés à elle.

Itachi s'était même amusé à dire que s'ils la trouvaient attachante sous forme de renarde, ils ne pourraient qu'avoir envie de la garder pour eux une fois humaine.

Depuis, les paris étaient ouvert pour savoir qui se rapprochait le plus de son apparence. Tout le monde voulait imaginer ses traits le plus justement possible. Sai faisait les portrait que lui décrivaient les ninjas et ils les compareraient ensuite Yuka quand le seau serait rompu. Si au début elle avait était intimidé par toute cet engouement autour d'elle, maintenant elle s'en amusait. Tous avaient fait faire des portaits plus beaux les uns que les autres. L'Uzuo aussi se demandait auquel elle allait le plus ressembler.

Yuka stressait de plus en plus. Oui elle savait qu'elle allait avoir mal, oui elle avait conscience que son corps avait continué à se développer et qu'elle était maintenant une jeune adulte, ce qui rendrait la chose encore plus douloureuse et éprouvante.

Mais elle qui avait eu du mal à reconnaitre sa propre voix quand elle l'avait entendu, comment allait-elle réagir quand elle se verrait enfin ?

Ce n'était qu'une toute jeune adolescente lors de la pose du sceau. C'est pourtant le corps d'une adulte qu'elle allait retrouver. L'excitation se mêlait à la peur, créant un nœud au creux de son estomac. Celui-ci s'amplifia quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer la tête de Tsunade, qui lui dit d'entrer avec un petit sourire d'encouragement.

Les personnes dans le couloir prirent place sur les bancs placés contre les murs. Une longue et quelque peu angoissante attente commença.

OoOoO

A l'intérieure, la tension était palpable. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que Yuka était installée sur le dos, Tsunade et Naruto de chaque côté de son ventre, placés au centre d'un sceau géant dont les cinq bases étaient maintenus par autant de medic-nin. Toutes les heures, ils se relayaient et la fatigue se faisait plus que sentir.

Une vibration venant de Yuka se fit sentir et Hinata activa encore une fois son byakugan pour constater que le sceau commençait enfin à se fissurer. Seulement, la douleur que cela provoqua fut si intense que la renarde qui jusque-là avait serré les dents hurla en se tordant de douleur.

-Tenez-là ! Il faut qu'elle bouge le moins possible bougez-vous !

Tsunade aboyait des ordres à toute vitesse en se concentrant davantage, Sakura tenait la tête de la renarde alors qu'un de ses collègue venait lui maintenir les pattes postérieurs au sol.

Yuka avait l'impression d'être déchirée de l'intérieure. Comme si on lui brisait les os un à un, qu'on lui brulait les entrailles et qu'on lui arrachait les muscles. La douleur était tout simplement atroce. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir eu aussi mal lors de la pose du seau. Elle voulait juste que tout s'arrête mais non. Le seau commençait tout juste à se rompre et elle savait que la douleur n'allait pas partir maintenant.

Des points noirs brouillait sa vision et elle ne savait plus où elle était ni se qu'elle faisait là. Ne savait plus si les hurlements qu'elle entendait résonnaient juste dans sa tête ou si elle se déchirait les cordes vocales. Elle voulait supplier, fuir, pourvus que ça s'arrête. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça déjà ? Yuka avait l'impression d'être une boule de nerfs à vif contre laquelle on frottait du papier de verre. Pitiez faites quelque chose…

Naruto dû user de tout son self contrôle pour continuer à insuffler le chakra démoniaque et non reculer.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils. Elle suait à grosses gouttes. La blonde avait du mal à croire que sa patiente ait pu tenir bon sans hurler jusque-là. Le chakra du Kyubi était si puissant que même elle s'y brulait les mains. Si elle n'avait pas était une Uzuo, il était évidant que la jeune fille serait morte sous une telle puissance.

OoOoO

Dans le couloir, les professeurs avaient toutes les peines du monde à retenir leurs élèves pour qu'ils n'entre pas. Après trois heures où ils avaient supporté un silence bien trop pesant, les cris déchirants de Yuka les avaient tous terrorisé. La salle, pourtant insonorisé, ne suffisait pas à contenir les plaintes et Itachi avait dut endormir son frère pour qu'il ne défonce pas la porte. Lui-même était maintenu tant bien que mal par Kakashi. Ino pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter et Choji n'arrivait plus à avaler la moindre chips. Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que le silence revint sans pour autant que la moindre nouvelle ne leur parvienne.

OoOoO

Yuka avait fini par s'évanouir sous les assauts de souffrance et Tsunade pu à nouveau se concentrée pleinement, lançant un regard confiant à Naruto qui, bien que concentré sur sa tâche, n'avait pu retenir des larmes traitresses.

Deux heures furent encore nécessaires pour rompre complètement l'entrave. Tsunade rattrapa de justesse le blond qui s'évanouit quand il relâcha son chakra. Ils étaient tous épuisés et la princesse des limaces jura contre Orochimaru pour l'avoir obligée à faire vivre un tel calvaire à des enfants.

Sakura et Hinata sortirent les premières suivit des autres medic-nin ne laissant que Shizune, Naruto toujours inconscient, Tsunade et enfin Yuka, évanouit elle aussi.

OoOoO

Dès qu'ils virent la porte s'ouvrir, Itachi et Sasuke, réveillé il y a peu, se précipitèrent sur les deux jeunes femmes.

-Tout va bien, dit simplement Sakura.

-Yuka a retrouvé sa forme humaine, compléta Hinata.

Sasuke voulu demander plus de précisions mais quand il remarqua leurs traits tirés, les cernes sous leurs yeux et leurs teint pâle, il s'abstint allant même jusqu'à les aider à s'assoir.

Shizune sortit à son tour et demanda à tout le monde de rentrer se reposer. Elle expliqua que Yuka serrait de toute manières surveillée constamment jusqu'à son réveil et qu'elle ne pourrait recevoir de visite que lors-ce-que son état serait suffisamment stable.

Quant à Naruto, il avait utilisé énormément de chakra et même si il était en bon termes avec le démon renard, il était épuisé par une pareil quantité d'énergie perdu et donc, il passerait la nuit dans une chambre de l'hôpital pour récupérer.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu protester, Tsunade débarqua et les jeta littéralement dehors. Précisent au passage que si qui que ce soit essayait d'aller contre les ordres, il ou elle aurait une punition de son crue.

Une fois ses protégés installés et leurs constantes vérifier, la sanin s'enferma dans son bureau et ouvrit une bouteille de saké qu'elle bu directement au goulot. Ses mains tremblaient encore des brulures du chakra corrosif du démon renard et elle jura encore une fois. Jiraya vint ensuite la rejoindre et ils burent une bonne partie de la nuit.

Medic-nin : Médecin-ninja.


	9. Chapter 9 Nouvelle apparence

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à MasashiKishimoto.

Elina : Youpi ! L'histoire avance bien !

Sasuke : Tu parles. Il ne s'est presque rien passer.

Elina : Ce que tu peux être dépriment parfois !

Sasuke : Hm.

Elina : Réplique fétiche Uchiwa le retour. Bon qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Sasuke: Nii-san m'a assommé.

Elina: C'est touts?

Sasuke : …hn.

Elina : Ok. S'il n'y a que ça, on passe à la suite.

Chapitre 9 : Nouvelle apparence

3 jours après la rupture du seau, Yuka s'était totalement remise. Tsunade avait été très étonnée par sa capacité de récupération, presque aussi élevée que celle de son Jinchuriki préféré.

 _La godaime était passée dès son réveil, puis tous les jours. Elle l'avait examiné avec minutie pour être sûr que le chakra du démon renard n'ait pas eu d'effets secondaire sur son organisme. Et bien que sa jeune patiente ai des cernes et soit encore bien maigre, rien ne montrait que le chakra si corrosif du démon ne lui ai fait le moindre mal._

 _Tsunade avait encore les mains sensibles suite aux brulures qu'elle avait subies alors que la petite renarde se portait presque comme un charme. Les seules choses inquiétantes de son état venaient de ses années d'enfermement forcé._

 _Prochaines étapes, lui faire prendre du poids et la remuscler plus spécifiquement maintenant son apparence retrouvée._

 _Yuka avait cru mourir de honte quand elle avait voulu prendre une douche pour la première fois. La blonde avait dû l'aider et lui laver les cheveux et le dos. L'Uzuo n'avait pas pu marcher toute seule et ses mouvements étaient lent et désordonnés. La médic-nin l'avait rassuré en lui expliquant qu'après une telle transformation, il faudrait laisser à son corps le temps de s'adapter._

 _Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs heures et des soins spécifiques de Tsunade que la jeune femme avait retrouvé son équilibre et que ses gestes s'étaient enfin assurés. Même une fois seule, Yuka avait continué à entrainer ses muscles pour pouvoir se mouvoir à son aise._

C'est comme cela que trois jours plus tard, elle avait pu recevoir de la visite et préparer son départ de l'hôpital.

Bien que encore faible et fatiguée par les transformations qu'avait subi son corps, Yuka avait affirmé être assez en forme pour recevoir de la visite. La renarde en avait surtout assez d'être seule dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

Les odeurs de désinfectants agressaient son nez sensible et les murs désespérément blancs commençaient à lui saper le moral. Elle avait besoin d'air, de liberté.

Durant sa fuite, Yuka n'avait pas pu profiter à sa juste valeur de la sensation de l'herbe sous ses pattes ou du vent dans son pelage. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait voir l'extérieur par la fenêtre, son cœur et son corps lui criaient de se défouler. La forêt l'appelait et elle avait envie de se gorger des forces de la nature dont elle avait été privée tout ce temps.

C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, Hinata, Sakura et Ino étaient avec la jeune fille, Tenten les rejoindraient un peu plus tard. Ensemble, elles avaient décidé de s'occuper de leur nouvelle amie.

Ino avait décidé de coiffer des cheveux de Yuka. Elle avait été émerveillée quand elle avait vu la jeune Uzuo. Si en renarde elle était mignonne, en humaine, elle était tout simplement sublime.

Le portait qu'elle avait demandé à Sai pour leur parie et dont elle était fière était très loin de la vérité. La blonde se ressaisie pour se concentrer sur sa tâche.

Après cinq ans sans s'en occuper, elle s'était attendue à devoir passer du temps sur ses cheveux. Elle avait même prévue des soins qu'elle avait fait elle-même.

Elle n'en avait pas eu autant besoin que se qu'elle avait prévu. Juste pour la forme, elle avait coupé les pointes et créée un léger dégrader avec les mèches de devant pour encadrer le doux visage de sa « cliente » un bon coup de brosse avait réussit à éradiquer les nœuds existant. La blonde avait utilisé un peu d'eau de rose et de lavande sur les longueurs pour les faire briller un peu plus (ils étaient encore un peu ternes après toutes ses années de carence) mais sa mission fut bien vite terminer et elle laissa sa place.

Sakura s'avança à son tour. La rosé avait décidé de maquiller Yuka. Avec les autres filles, elles avaient conclus un accord tactique. En plus de la préparer pour sa sortie et de familiariser la jeune adulte aux contactes physique, leur but était d'initier Yuka aux joies des produits de beauté. Mais comme Ino, elle était arrivée avec un sac plein de produits pour au final n'en utiliser qu'une partie.

Le fond de teint qu'elle avait difficilement trouvé au vue de sa couleur de peau s'était révélé inutile. Elle était presque jalouse de la texture veloutée de sa peau bien qu'encore un peu sèche. Son teint de neige un peu trop palot, qu'elle avait à peine rehaussé de fard à joue rosé, se suffisait à lui-même. Aucuns défauts. Elle lui avait ensuite donner un baume à lèvres pour soigner ses petites gerçures et les hydrater.

Puis vint le tour des yeux. C'est yeux à eux seuls l'avait captivé.

Pas besoin de quoi que ce soit avec des joyaux pareils. Les longs cils noirs encadraient deux orbes, où toutes les nuances de bleus semblaient cohabiter en parfaite harmonie. Se reculant un peu, elle contempla son œuvre.

Satisfaite, elle fit un grand sourire avant de laisser sa place à Hinata.

La jeune femme avait proposé de choisir des vêtements à son amie. Sakura et elle avait bien vu Yuka lors de la rupture du seau, mais elles n'avaient pas vraiment la tête à prendre sa taille pour des vêtements à ce moment-là. Elle s'était donc renseignée auprès de la Godaime pour avoir les mensurations de leur protégée.

La Hyuga avait opté pour un kimono court (lui arrivant en haut des cuisses), bleue nuit, aux manches brodées de fleurs d'argents. En dessous, elle lui fit mettre un short noir, lui arrivant à mi-cuisse et enfin, des bottines ninja noir.

Au début,Yuka avait voulu refuser le kimono, beaucoup trop beau, qui avait dut couter une petite fortune. Mais les filles s'étaient liguées contre elle et l'avaient quasiment habillé de force. Bien qu'elles ne doutent pas du résultat, quand leur nouvelle « poupée » fut fin prête, elles poussèrent toutes les trois un cri de joie (oui oui, même Hinata).

Tenten arriva à ce moment-là. Elle était partit en ville chercher des armes de bases et une petite sacoche. Après tout, il ne faisait aucun doute que Yuka allait devenir une kunoishi* de Konoha. La question ne s'était même pas posée. Un test d'aptitude était prévu une fois sa rééducation terminée.

Yuka, devant la tête plus qu'étonnée de la nouvelle arrivante, partit dans la salle de bain où un grand miroir en pied avait été installé. Ses amies et pseudo tortionnaires avaient refusé qu'elle se voie avant qu'elles n'aient fini leur « missions ».

L'Uzuo eu du mal à se reconnaitre. Quand elle s'était réveillée après la rupture du seau, elle s'était senti lourde et avait eu du mal à prendre ses nouveaux repères.

Elle avait quitté un corps de toute jeune adolescente pour ce retrouvé dans celui d'une maintenant, elle avait presque retrouvé son agilité et sa vitesse.

Ses mouvements étaient plus fluides et gracieux, l'étonnant elle-même de sa facilité d'adaptation. L'Uzuo pouvait sentir qu'elle était plus forte et rapide de lors-ce qu'elle était enfant, plus agile aussi lui semblait-il. Pourtant, il était plus qu'évident qu'elle n'était pas encore à son maximum. L'idée l'existait et l'effrayait à la fois.

Il n'empêche qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu se voir complètement, les petits et hauts miroirs de l'hôpital ne lui avaient pas permis de voir au-delà de son buste.

Elle souffla un bon coup avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se regarder, bien consciente du regard des filles dans son dos.

Sa première réaction fut de pousser un cri de surprise. Yuka avait l'impression de se voir pour la première fois. Elle était petite (à peine 1,60m) mais proportionnellement à sa taille, ses jambes était plutôt grandes. Sa tenue dévoilant ses cuisses pour faciliter ses mouvements donnait l'impression qu'elles étaient encore plus longues.

Remontant son regard, elle remarqua à quel point l'étoffe lui allait bien. La teinte choisie faisait ressortir encore plus la couleur de son épiderme, loin de lui donner un air malade, on pourrait comparer sa peau à de la porcelaine.

Les manches un peu trop longues du vêtement ne laissaient apparaitre que ses doigts fins et les fleurs d'argents brodés semblaient danser de leur propre volonté à chacun de ses mouvements. La ceinture de soie, de la même teinte que les pétales s'accordait à merveille avec ses yeux et mettait en valeur sa taille fine et sa poitrine avantageuse. Le décolleté formé en V laissait légèrement voir ses clavicules et attirait le regard vers sa gorge crème. Elle avait l'aire plus chétive que maigre et même si l'idée de paraitre faible ne l'enchantait pas, consciente de son état elle préférait largement ça.

Elle se rapprocha un peu pour observer son visage, hypnotisée par ses mouvements qui semblaient plus gracieux encore. Sa posture et sa démarche rappelait celles d'un félin. Comme quoi une simple tenue faisait des miracles

Yuka se souvenait de son visage d'enfant et fut un peu choquée par les changements radicaux qui c'étaient opérés sans qu'elle ne le sache. Ses joues rebondit avaient laissé place à un visage fin et adulte au joue encore trop creusées.

Elle avait des lèvres rouge et pleine qu'elle s'amusa à retrousser un peu pour voir ses dents blanches et ses canines un peu plus longues que la moyenne.

Des pommettes hautes poudrées d'un rose pâle très léger.

Un petit nez fin et légèrement retrousser lui donnant un petit aire rusée.

Enfin ses yeux bleus, qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère, surmontés de sourcils fins et légèrement courbés.

Elle avait toujours aimé ses yeux si particuliers. C'était la seule vrai ressemblance physique, en dehors de la fluidité de ses gestes, qu'elle avait obtenu cette belle femme qui lui avait donné la vie. La renarde avait aussi en grande partie hérité de son caractère mais elle était heureuse d'avoir ses yeux. Quoique leur forme était différente.

Sa mère avait de grands yeux ronds alors que ceux de Yuka étaient étirés sur ses tempes, lui donnant un regard plus perçant, prédateur. Même si elle avait grandi, ils restaient bien grands et comme depuis toujours, on ne pouvait dire avec certitude de quel couleurs ils étaient.

Ceux de Naruto étaient bleus comme un ciel d'été. Ceux d'Ino ressemblaient à des turquoises pâle. Les siens semblaient abrités tous les bleu du monde, changeant de nuances au grès de la lumière et de ses humeurs.

En ce moment, ils étaient bleu électrique, constellé d'indigo. Ses longs cils noirs recouverts et épais les rendaient encore plus troublants.

Enfin ses cheveux. Ino avait fait du bon travail. La longue mèches qu'elle avait coupés encadrait son visage avec douceur alors que le reste pendait avec souplesse jusqu'à ses genoux. Yuka avait toujours eu les cheveux très longs et quand Ino lui avait proposé (non sans une grimace) de les couper, elle avait directement refusé. La renarde qui, quand elle était petite enviait ceux de sa mère, avait appris à les aimer. Loin de l'entraver dans ses mouvements, ils l'accompagnaient le plus naturellement du monde. Ils étaient un peu comme un repaire d'équilibre comme des 9 queues quand elle se transformait.

Noirs comme la nuit, entretenant encore un peu plus le contraste avec sa peau, ils étaient à peine ondulés et très épais. Les reflets qui semblaient ne jamais les quitter quel que soit la lumière, étaient encore plus saisissants tant ils s'accordaient à merveille avec le kimono. Elle sourit en se repensant à ce que sa mère lui disait quand elle se plaignait de leurs couleurs.

 _Yuka et son père étaient assis dans l'herbe du jardin, la petite fille entre les jambes de ce dernier, l'écoutant raconter une de ses dernières missions. Sa mère vint avec un plateau chargé de vers de thé glacé. La femme s'installa à son tour et Yuka regarda avec fascination le soleil jouer avec des mèches courtes. Kana portait ses cheveux aux épaules et ses boucles ressemblaient à des flammes sous les rayons de l'astre solaire._

 _Regardant ensuite sa propre toison, la fillette fut dessus. Ses cheveux à elle lui rappelaient la nuit. Noir comme ceux de son père. Dépiter, elle fit constater son mécontentement. Le couple se regarda et souri, Kana se pencha sur sa fille et pris une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts son père fit la même chose._

 _La femme pris la parole :_

-T _u sais ma chérie, maman trouve que cette couleur et parfaite pour toi._

 _-Mais maman, toi ils sont plus beaux tes cheveux. On dirait du feu et c'est plus joli._

 _\- Peut-être pour moi. Mais mon ange, tes cheveux sont pour moi les plus jolis et les plus vivants. Ils sont parfais. Tu imagines papa avec ma couleur de cheveux._

 _-Ha non alors ! avait ri l'enfant._

 _-Et pourquoi moi je ne pourrais pas ? Il ne m'irait pas bien les cheveux de maman ?_

 _-Non papa. Toi les cheveux noirs c'est mieux._

 _La petite famille avait ri un bon moment encore. Le soleil avait continué de briller ce jour-là. Comme pour les protéger de sa chaleur et de sa lumière._

« Oui maman, pensa-t-elle, tu avais encore une fois raison. C'est comme pour papa. Ils me vont bien ces cheveux. »

Se reculant un peu, Yuka se regarda en globalité. Au-delà de la grâce, il se dégageait d'elle un sentiment de mystère, on ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait un coté sauvage. Même si elle était encore un peu trop maigre, ses courbes étaient bien proportionner. Si on regardait mieux, on pouvait deviner des muscles bien présents. Au-delà de son apparence fragile on sentait la puissance endormi qui émanait d'elle.

Comme un sentiment de danger. Sa posture et ses gestes rappelait celles d'un félin alors que son visage et son aura tenait plus du renard. Elle avait le regard vif et l'aire rusé. Des années de captivité avaient aiguisées ses instincts et son côté animal n'en ressortait que plus. Même avec une apparence humaine, l'Uzuo ne serait jamais complètement apprivoisée.

La renarde transpirait force et douceur, fragilité et puissance. On voulait autant la protéger que s'en méfier.

Elle était faite de contraste et personne n'aurait pu, ninja ou non, croire une seule seconde que cet être si particulier était normal.

La petite brune était la représentation parfaite que l'on pourrait se faire de l'enfant d'un ange et d'un démon. Cette pensée la fit sourire.

Après tout, c'est un peu ce qu'elle était non ? L'enfant d'un démon.

Kunoishi : femme ninja les hommes sont des shinobis.


	10. Chapter 10 Réunion

**Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à MasashiKishimoto.**

Elina :La suite !

Sasuke : C'était quoi ça ?

Elina : Quoi « ça » ?

Naruto : Il parle de la scène de la rupture.

Elina : Coucou Naru-chan, ça faisait longtemps ! Et tu es encore là-dessus ?

Sasuke :Bien sûre que je suis encore dessus ! Itachi m'a assommé ! Et je suis complétement OOC !

Itachi : Il est surtout jaloux. On ne l'a pas vu au dernier chapitre et Sasu-chan à peur que Yuka soit plus populaire que lui.

Elina : Mais non t'inquiète pas va.

Sasuke :Foutez-moi la paix !

 **Chapitre 10 : Réunion**

Sasuke et Itachi avaient ce matin reçu la visite de Neji Hyuga, qui leur avait annoncé qu'ils pourraient enfin voir Yuka dans l'après-midi.

Ces 3 derniers jours Itachi, ne pouvait que regarder son frère tourner en rond.

Le lendemain de la rupture, ils étaient passés à l'hôpital pour chercher Naruto qui était encore un peu faible. Une fois chez lui, celui-ci avait raconté en détail à son meilleur ami et à son frère, à quel point il avait été dur de rester concentré sur sa tâche et la bravoure de la jeune fille face à la douleur.

Le blond leur avait décrit, à leur demande, comment c'était déroulé la rupture du sceau en détail. En passant par la chaleur et la tension intense de la salle jusqu'à la sensation désagréable de la perte de son chakra. Et enfin l'empathie et la douleur déchirante de devoir continuer sa besogne, alors que celle qu'il avait reconnue comme sa petite sœur ce tordait de douleur sous ses doigts. Il avait vraiment été soulagé quand elle s'était évanouit. Il ne se souvenait que d'avoir vu de longs cheveux bruns et une peau blanche comme la neige avant de s'être évanouit de fatigue.

Bien que ce soit lui qui ait demandé, Sasuke eu du mal à écouter son récit jusqu'au bout. Son inquiétude ne faisait que croitre et il n'avait qu'une seule envie, rendre visite à la jeune fille.

Itachi non plus n'en menait pas large. La culpabilité le prenait aux tripes alors qu'il se répétait que s'il n'avait pas lâché la jeune fille dans la nature, elle n'aurait pas eu à souffrir autant. Celle-ci lui avait répété plusieurs fois que rien de ce qu'il aurait pu faire ou dire n'aurais empêché cela.

Yuka aurait juste trouvé un autre moyen de s'écarter de lui pour les protéger tous les deux. Elle avait aussi dit à Sasuke que celui-ci ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle était retenue par Orochiramu.

En effet, le corbeau lui aussi se sentait coupable d'avoir était ignorant de la situation. Lui qui se ventait d'avoir été assez proche d'Orochimaru pour qu'il lui montre bon nombre de ses expériences n'avait jamais été mis au courant de l'existence de Yuka. L'Uzuo lui avait alors affirmé que même si il avait été au courant, il n'aurait rien pu faire. A moins d'avoir recours à une invocation inversée, il était presque impossible d'accéder au repère de Manda si on n'y était pas invité.

La seule chose qui le rassura un peu fut quand le blond lui confia que Kurama avait enfin senti le lien du sang se rétablir. Preuve que ce maudit sceau avait été complètement anéanti et qu'il n'en restait plus de traces.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, les frangins avaient vu leur salon envahi par l'ensemble des rookies ainsi que leurs senseis suivi de près par l'hokage et Shizune.

Une grande réunion aux allures de salon de thé avait alors débuté, durant laquelle Tsunade les avaient rassuré sur l'état de santé de Yuka. Elle n'avait néanmoins pas voulu rentrée dans les détails, augmentent la frustration et l'envi de la voir qui rongeait Sasuke.

Le lendemain, Hinata et Sasuka accompagnées d'Ino et de Tenten étaient venue rendre visite aux frères. Plus précisément à Itachi pour lui soutirer des infos sur Yuka. Sasuke avait été mis à l'écart, ce qui l'avait passablement agacé. Le corbeau avait été surpris par le comportement des filles à son égard.

Même si elles étaient en couples, Ino et Sakura avaient continué de le collé. Plus pour le taquiné qu'autre chose. Aujourd'hui, elles l'avaient presque mis à la porte de chez lui et il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de rejoindre Shikamaru, Naruto et Choji pour un léger entrainement. Le blond avait tenu à « rattraper le temps perdu » et s'était donné à fond.

Le soir, après avoir laissé les autres devant l'Ichiraku, il avait trouvé son ainé dans la cuisine, tout sourire, devant une assiette d'onigiris et de tomates bien mûres.

Suspicieux, le jeune brun s'était assis en face de lui avant de lancer :

-C'est pourquoi tout ça ?

-Pour rien Sa-chan. J'avais envie de te faire plaisir, lui avait répondu l'ainé avec un sourire en coin.

-Hn… Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Et les filles elles voulaient quoi ?

-Savoir quoi prendre pour Yuka. On pourra la voir demain après-midi.

-Vrai ?

Itachi avait souri plus franchement en voyant les yeux de son otouto briller d'excitation à cette idée. Décidemment, Yuka avait un don pour avoir réussi à réveiller le Sasuke de leur enfance.

Le dit Sasuke n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, parlant avec son frère de tout et de rien. Il avait vraiment hâte d'y être et en même temps, savoir que celle dont il s'était imaginé les traits tant de fois allait apparaitre sous forme humaine devant lui le rendait nerveux.

Neji était arrivé pour le petit déjeuner. Ces derniers jours, le domaine était devenu un lieu de rendez-vous. Depuis que Yuka était arrivée à Konoha, les ninjas aux courants de la situation avaient décidé que le domaine serait leur point de rencontre. L'hokage aussi venait pour parler de la jeune fille. Elle disait qu'ici, personne ne viendrait les déranger. Il était vrai que le quartier Uchiwa devait être le seul lieu du village où on était presque sûr d'échapper aux oreilles indiscrètes. Bien que rénové et plus accueillant qu'avant, peu de personne osaient s'aventurer en ces lieux.

De fils en aiguilles, les derniers représentent du clan aux shiringans avaient vu leurs amis venir de plus en plus souvent, pour des raisons parfois stupides. Une fois, Ino et Sakura avaient débarqué, la bouche en cœur, sous prétexte de leur faire un débriefing sur la situation. En fait, elles avaient juste squatté la cuisine pendant 2 heures et en étaient sortis avec ce qui devait être une imitation raté de cookies aux chocolats.

Bizarrement, les frères avaient fini par s'habitués à ces visites surprises et avaient même acheté des biscuits et renouvelés leurs stocks de thé. Ils étaient les premiers surpris par la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient accepté à cette étrange routine.

Quand le Hyuga était arrivé pour manger avec eux, Sasuke avait tout naturellement sorti un troisième bol et servi un café à leur invité.

Les autres aussi s'étonnaient encore du changement de leurs glaçons nationaux. Dehors, ils agissaient comme avant, mais dans un cercle restreint, seuls avec leurs amis, ils abandonnaient leurs carapaces, montrant leurs vrais visages. Les Uchiwa osaient même, rarement, rirent un peu aux blagues idiotes et parfois douteuses de Naruto et de Kiba.

Après avoir fini leur repas, ils étaient sortis pour retrouver les autres (les rookies et leurs anciens professeurs) et ensemble, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la tour de l'hokage. Seul Ino, Sakura, Tenten et Hinata n'étaient pas présentes, car avec Yuka en ce moment même.

Tsunade avait prévu une dernière réunion, pour régler tous les détails concernant la réhabilitation de l'Uzuo dans le village. Même si le teste de compétence aurait lieu la dans quelques tems, la dernière descendante du Kyubi avait déjà montré un niveau et une énergie plus qu'impressionnante compte tenus de son état.

En interrogeant un peu Itachi, elle avait appris que la jeune fille avait des affinités avec le feu et le vent. Elle avait donc suivi un entrainement pour apprendre des techniques Katon et Futon avec l'Uchiwa lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Ce dernier avait confié à Tsunade avoir était plus que satisfait de ses compétences à l'époque. Il était logique de pensé que 7 ans après, elle serait encore plus puissante.

La blonde les attendait dans son bureau avec Shizune. Une fois tout le monde entré, celle-ci ferma la porte et l'hokage posa un seau de confidentialité pour être sûr que personne n'entendrait depuis l'extérieur.

-Alors, commença-t-elle. Tout d'abord Naruto j'aimerais que tu laisses Kurama-sama sortir. Le sort de Yuka le concerne aussi et il sera plus simple de lui parler directement.

Le blond acquiesça simplement et se concentra sur son sceau. Un halo rouge le recouvrit une seconde, avant que le kyubi n'apparaisse sous la forme d'un renard de taille moyenne. Il grimpa sur le bureau de la godaime pour être en hauteur et, en voyant cette dernière retenir un rire alors que les autres le dévisageaient il s'expliqua.

 **-Le gamin à utiliser beaucoup de mon chakra la dernière fois. Il n'a pas totalement récupéré donc cette forme est la plus adapté. Un problème avec ça !?**

Suite à cette réplique au ton plus que menaçant, tout le monde redevins sérieux et l'hokage reprit :

-Cet après-midi, comme vous le savaient presque tous, Yuka pourra sortir de l'hôpital. Il a été décidé qu'il serait plus facile de la conduire chez les Uchiwa pour le moment.

-Quoi !? s'exclamèrent d'une même voix les concernés.

-Comment ça chez nous ? poursuivit l'ainé.

-Je croyais que nous devions juste lui rendre visite cet après-midi, fini le cadet.

En effet, si tout le monde ou presque avait été mis dans la confidence, Tsunade avait tenu à ce que les Uchiwa soit les derniers au courant de la sortie de l'Uzuo. Tout simplement pour ne pas leur laisser de temps de trouver une parade à son plan. Mais aussi et surtout pour avoir le plaisir de les voir perdre leur calme. Il était trop rare de les voir décontenancer pour ne pas en profiter. C'est donc avec un petit sourire qu'elle reprit :

-Les filles sont passées tout à l'heure et notre petite protégée va parfaitement bien. Il n'y a plus de raisons de la garder là-bas. Sans compté que la chambre et trop petite pour tous nous accueillir et qu'elle a besoin de sortir. Après 5 ans enfermés je pense qu'un peu d'air frais ne lui fera que du bien.

 **-En plus,** rajouta Kurama, lui aussi en proie à un excès d'hilarité, **le domaine est assez vaste pour qu'elle puisse respirer et assez à l'écart du village pour qu'elle n'attire pas toute l'attention. Et plus important, la forêt toute proche lui permettra de totalement récupérer.**

Tous se tournèrent vers le démon. Sa dernière phrase les avait interpelés. Kiba fronça les sourcils et parla à son tour d'une voix forte, Akamaru assis à ses pieds.

-Totalement récupérer ? Je croyais qu'elle allait bien. En quoi la forêt va l'aider ?

Le démon se crispa un peu et le chien gémis avant de se couché, la truffe sur le sol. L'atmosphère se fit d'un coup plus lourde et quand le renard répondit enfin, Kiba se ratatina sur lui-même. Les autres personnes présentes furent surprises par son ton cassant et froid.

 **-Bien ?! Tu penses qu'elle va si bien que ça !? Les Uzuo sont mes enfants. Ils ont besoins de la nature pour vivre ! Du vent pour respirer et d'espace pour ne pas étouffer. Elle à passer 5 ans sous terre, sans jamais voir le soleil avec un serpent géant sadique et sans contact avec l'extérieur. Tout cela avec un sceau bloquant une partie de son chakra et sous une forme imposé ! Et tu penses qu'elle va bien !Je n'ai même pas pu la reconnaitre à son arrivé.**

Le silence était pesant. Chaque personne présente se sentait maintenant bête d'avoir pensé que la jeune fille était complétement rétabli. Kurama eu un rire cynique et forcé. Bien qu'il n'ait pas pris forme humaine on pouvait voir un sourire tordu sur sa face. Kiba rentra encore plus la tête dans les épaules et baissa les yeux. Il se sentait idiot. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, le kyubi repris la parole plus calmement. On pouvait sentir la tendresse et une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix et voire ses pupilles carmines briller de douceur.

 **-Maintenant je la sens. Elle va mieux certes, mais elle aura besoin de se retrouver seule avec son environnement. Elle devra se connecter avec la nature et reprendre des forces. Son chakra est stable, mais elle n'a pas encore retrouvé la totalité de ses forces. Je suis content qu'elle soit aussi puissante. Si elle n'avait pas eu 9 queues…. je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'elle serait devenue.**

La dernière phrase avait été un murmure et Naruto s'approcha du renard pour le réconforter alors que plus personne dans la pièce n'osait bouger. Le démon avait clairement sous-entendu que si elle n'avait pas été aussi puissante, elle n'aurait pas pu survivre aussi longtemps privé de liberté.

Itachi serra les poings et Sasuke serra les dents. Tous les deux se sentaient coupables. Bien qu'on leur ait répété qu'ils n'avaient absolument rien à se reprocher, la culpabilité ne les lâchait pas.

Itachi se répétait que s'il avait retrouvé sa trace durant les deux ans de cavales qui avaient précédé sa capture, il l'aurait sauvé du serpent. Mais il ne pouvait retourner en arrière, alors il se rattraperait maintenant. Il la protègerait comme il pourrait, sans l'étouffer, veillant sur elle comme il veillait sur son frère. Il l'accompagnerait au mieux et si pour cela il fallait lui préparer une chambre au domaine et vivre avec elle, et bien soit. Ils vivraient tous les trois et tout irait bien. De plus, en y réfléchissant, cette cohabitation pourrait permettre à la jeune fille et à son frère de se rapprocher encore un peu. Oui, Yuka viendrait habiter avec eux.

Sasuke quand à lui avait de plus en plus envie de tuer son ancien maitre. Se sanin pervers et tordu lui avait toujours donné la nausée, mais quand il avait appris qu'il avait retenu la jeune fille, sa rage avait encore augmenté. Il était en colère contre cet être abjecte qui avait fait souffrir la renarde. Qui sait quel torture il avait bien plus lui infliger en plus de celle qu'elle avait rapporté. Personne ne devrait pouvoir faire de mal à un être aussi fascinant. Il était encore plus en colère contre lui-même. Yuka avait été là, à sa portée, pendant tout ce temps passé au repère et il n'était même pas au courant de son existence. Il se sentait minable. Mais au lieu de cette soif de vengeance qu'il l'avait toujours accompagné depuis la mort de ses parents, il y avait un sentiment qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà ressenti, il avait envie de protéger Yuka. Et si pour cela il devait vivre sous le même toit que la dernière des Uzuo, alors soit. Il ferait tout pour qu'elle se sente comme chez elle. Oui, Yuka viendrait habiter au domaine, il savait pertinemment que son frère serait du même avis.

Tsunade dû percevoir le cheminement des pensées des deux bruns car un sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres. Elle frappa dans ses mains avant de s'exclamer d'une voix claire :

-Bien, alors tout est réglé. Allons manger et après direction le quartier Uchiwa !

Après un « galère » de Shikamaru et après avoir vu les derniers points importants pour la suite, Naruto fit disparaitre son démon intérieur enfin calmé et ils partirent au restaurant grill. L'hokage laissa à Shizune le soin de s'occuper de la suite et rejoignit ses ninjas.

Le gérant du restaurant fut plus que surpris de voir tous ses shinobis et l'hokage dans son restaurant. Il se reprit néanmoins bien vite et assura son service sans trop de difficultés, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des rire qu'il ne connaissait pas et vois une chose extraordinaire.

Là, devant ses yeux ébahis, les deux êtres les plus impassibles du village étaient en train de rire après une remarque douteuse de Naruto. Ces derniers ce reprirent bien vite mais il en était sûr. Les garçons avaient ri. Il regarda dehors, priant pour que la scène dont il venait d'être témoin de soit pas le signe d'une fin du monde imminente.


	11. Chapter 11 sortie

**Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à MasashiKishimoto.**

Sasuke : Elle a osée

Itachi : Elle a vraiment osée

Elina : Quoi ?

Naruto : C'est vrai qu'il fallait oser.

Elina : Toi aussi ? Mais qu'es ce que j'ai fait ?

Kurama : Tu les as fait rire, en publique. Et tu as fait de moi une peluche qui se soucis des autres.

Elina : Salut le revenant. Et puis j'avais prévenu pour le OOC. Quand à toi Kura-chan, tu n'as pas fini…

Kurama : Quoi !?

Elina : La suite ! (=^w^'=)

 **Chapitre 11 : Sortie**

Pendant que Yuka se regardait dans la salle de bain, Ino et Sakura s'étaient éclipsées faire leur rapport à l'hokage. Elles revinrent quelques temps plus tard avec des bols de ramen qu'elles posèrent sur la petite table de la chambre. La petite brune était alors retournée dans la pièce et discutait avec Hinata et Tenten.

En voyant les bols de chez Ichiraku, la fille aux macarons avait ri aux éclats en faisant remarquer que Naruto ferait une crise quand il apprendrait qu'il n'était pas présent lors des premiers ramens de Yuka. Celle-ci avait souri de bon cœur et appréciée son premier vrai repas (on ne peut pas considérer la nourriture de l'hôpital comme tel). Avant qu'elle ne se retransforme, le blond lui avait fait mille et unes éloges sur ce restaurant de ramen qu'était Ichiraku, allant même jusqu'à ce faire un devoir de l'y emmener dès que possible. Sakura et Kiba étaient intervenus au bout d'une demi-heure, alors que le blond était parti dans un discourt interminable sur les bienfaits de ce plat sur le moral et l'organisme. Yuka n'était pas tout à fait convaincue que les ramens soient le plat le plus sain du monde, mais elle avait écouté son frère de cœur avec attention.

Celui-ci avait un grand sourire et elle était heureuse de le voir ainsi.

Doucement, l'Uzuo plongea ses baguettes dans le bol sous les regards perçants des kunoishis et porta des nouilles à ses lèvres. Doucement, elle laissa les différents gouts envahir son palet, appréciant la texture des pates sur sa langue. Enfin, après avoir apprécié sa première bouchée, le verdict tomba. Bien qu'elle n'irait pas en manger tous les jours, elle devait reconnaitre que ce plat lui plaisait.

Pendant le repas, Sakura taquina Ino sur sa relation avec Sai. La jeune fille s'était déclarée au dessinateur peu après le retour des frères Uchiwa au village.

La blonde avait rassemblé tout son courage pour cette déclaration plus que sincère et même si il était évident pour tout le monde que l'handicapé des sentiments ressentait la même chose, il avait lu et relu son livre sur le sentiment amoureux avant de lui répondre, 3 mois plus tard. Autant dire que la blonde commençait à désespérer. Elle essayait maintenant par tous les moyens de le faire décrocher de ses fichus bouquins.

Hinata, Sakura et Tenten quant à elles, filaient le parfait amour avec leur petit-amis respectifs.

La Hyuga et Kiba sortaient ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un an. L'Inuzuka avait fait sa déclaration devant tout le monde, après une mission un peu compliquée. La brune qui avait arrêté de faire les yeux doux à Naruto depuis quelques temps déjà, avait rougi jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux avant d'acquiescer et de tomber dans les pommes. A son réveil, le maître-chien lui avait roulé le patin du siècle et depuis, ils ne se quittaient plus. Les amoureux se complétaient parfaitement. Hinata était beaucoup moins timide, même s'il lui arrivait encore de bégayer. Le maître-chien s'était quant à lui calmé et était plus mûr et réfléchit.

Tenten sortait avec Neji depuis deux ans et le Hyuga, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser était un grand romantique et aux petits soins pour sa dulcinée.

Sakura s'était casée avec Lee à la surprise générale. Naruto avait depuis longtemps arrêté de lui courir après, la considérant comme une grande sœur. Pareil pour elle avec Sasuke. Puis, petit à petit, elle s'était rapprochée du brun à l'horrible combinaison verte. Combinaison qu'elle avait réussi par on ne sait quel miracle, à lui faire lâcher. Il portait maintenant la tenue officiel junin, au grand damne de son professeur. Ils venaient tout juste d'emménager ensemble dans un petit appartement en plein centre du village.

Yuka avait écouté toute la conversation d'une oreille distraite, s'imprégnant de l'ambiance conviviale et bon enfant. Inconsciemment, elle nota tous les tics gestuels de ses amies, comme elle le faisait depuis son arrivée. Ino avait tendance à se toucher les cheveux quand elle était nerveuse, Sakura repassait des plis imaginaires sur sa jupe et Hinata se tordait les mains. Ses yeux enregistraient toutes ces informations sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention. Bien vite, la renarde su décrypter entièrement les filles grâce à leur langage corporel.

Elle était partie dans ses pensées, mais revint vite sur terre quand Ino se tourna vers elle et lança avec un sourire en coin :

-Et toi ma belle, Quelqu'un en vue ?

Sans que la brune ne puisse le contrôler, elle sentit ses joues chauffer.

-Tu rougie ! Sasuke te fais tant d'effet ? lança à son tour la rose.

-Mais non ! Vous vous trompez et puis tu peux me dire comment je pourrais être amoureuse ? On ne se connait que depuis un quelques semaines.

La petite brune avait relevé la tête et ses yeux avaient pris une teinte turquoise trouble.

-Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais amoureuse mais qu'il te faisait de l'effet. Tu t'enfonces toute seule me jolie.

Yuka poussa un petit grognement qui n'avait rien d'humain un et détourna le regard. Le repas se termina avec une renarde rouge tandis que les autres riaient à pleins poumons. Même Hinata s'était amusée à taquiner leur protégée.

Après une discussion animée qui dévia sur le caractère froid des Uchiwa, elles prirent les rares affaires de la brune, et sortirent en passant par les toits pour se rendre au domaine des Uchiwa.

En chemin les filles avaient expliqué le déroulement des prochains jours à la nouvelle. Seulement, une fois arrivé, Yuka continua sa route, comme attitrée par une force invisible et ceux malgré les tentatives de ses compagnes de route pour l'arrêter. Voyant que leurs appels ne servaient à rien, les filles échangèrent un regard et Hinata décida de la suivre. Les autres devaient attendre leurs amis qui ne devaient plus tarder.

En fait, en vue du quartier Uchiwa, Yuka avait ressenti le besoin de se ressourcer. La vue de la forêt l'avait apaisé et elle avait senti son instinct prendre le dessus.

Les arbres et le vent l'appelait et la renarde n'avait plus rien entendu ou vu si ne n'est l'appel de la nature toute proche. Arrivée sous le couvert des feuilles, elle avait senti des larmes de soulagement rouler sur ses joues pâles.

Après 5 ans enfermée et privée de liberté, sentir le vent sur sa peau, voir le vert des feuilles, entendre les oiseaux et l'eau d'une rivière un peu plus loin sonnait pour elle comme une renaissance. Et c'est seulement maintenant que Yuka pris conscience d'à quel point tout cela lui était vital. Comment avait elle fait pour survivre jusqu'ici ?

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle avait laissé ses pats la guidée à travers les arbres et, après une dizaine de minutes, elle entra dans une petite clairière qui était longée par un ruisseau.

Des fleurs de toutes sortes et de toutes les couleurs cohabitaient en parfaite harmonie. L'eau claire chantait, rendant l'endroit apaisant. Les arbres qui entourant le lieu semblaient former un cocon et, au milieu de ce champs de pétales, on trouvait une petite maison, dont les murs de pierres et de bois étaient recouverts par la végétation, et dont le toit, à moitié effondré, offrait au ciel un accès direct sur un salon et deux chambre.

Ici, la nature avait repris ses droits et quand Yuka réalisa où ses jambes l'avait conduite, elle tomba à genoux et pleura encore une fois des larmes silencieuses. Derrière la maison, elle le savait, se trouvait un pommier où était accrochée une petite balançoire que son père lui avait faite pour ses 4 ans. Dans le salon, il devait encore y avoir un canapé brun clair taché de sang, devant un tapis sur lequel elle jouait quand elle était petite. Et dans une des chambres, un lit d'enfant en cerisier dans lequel sa mère lui lisait des histoires. Elle était chez elle, dans la maison de son enfance.

Une fois ses yeux secs, la renarde releva la tête, et un détail attira son attention. Elle se leva pour aller voir de plus près. Devant l'entrée de la maisonnette se trouvait une chose qu'il n'y avait pas avant. Un rosier sauvage était planté devant une plaque de pierre lisse sur laquelle on pouvait lire :

 _« Ici reposent Yue Kirohi et Kana Uzuo,_

 _Porteur de la flamme de Konoha, parents et amis._

 _A tout jamais dans nos cœurs. »_

Puisant dans ses souvenirs, elle reconnue cette écriture comme celle du Sandaime hokage. L'homme avait alors, malgré les risques que cela représentaient, rendu un dernier hommage à ses parents.

En plus petit, sur une autre plaque de pierre noire, une simple phrase gravée de la même écriture qu'elle connaissait bien. 6 mots qui lui firent plus de bien que tous les grands discours de la planète. 6 mots qui prouvaient que jamais elle n'avait été oubliée par cet homme généreux et patient. 6 petits mots qui disaient :

 _« Bienvenue à la maison petite princesse. »_

Un sourire illumina son visage. Elle pouvait presque voir le vieil homme lui dire cette phrase avec un doux sourire. Mue par une envie soudaine, elle se releva, ferma les yeux et inspira à fond. Emplissant ses poumons d'oxygène avant de chanter.

Elle laissa le vent porter sa voix, elle laissa son cœur déborder de joie et de tristesse à la fois. La joie de son retour et la tristesse du deuil. Elle voulait hurler son retour, elle voulait que ses parents, de là où ils étaient, entendent cette berceuse que sa mère lui avait si souvent chantée.

Le ciel, jusque-là couvert, laissa passer le soleil qui illumina la clairière. Le vent se transforma en douce brise, et l'on pouvait presque voir les arbres et toutes les plantes se pencher sur elle,projetant leurs ombres protectrices. Comme si la nature lui souhaitait la bienvenue, comme si la forêt reconnaissait son enfant, elle devint presque silencieuse. Les oiseaux se turent, l'eau ralentie sa course, les éléments accompagnaient sa chanson.

Elle chanta son retour et les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées. Elle chanta la fin de toutes ses années de souffrances. Elle chanta sa nouvelle vie et son nouveau départ. Elle chanta la fin d'un chapitre et le début de sa nouvelle vie. Elle chanta pour les personnes qui l'avaient suivi et qu'elle savait cachées dans les fourrés un peu plus loin. Elle chanta sa liberté retrouvée et la nature la combla de sa puissance en retour.

 _ **« Natsuhiboshi, naze akai ?**_

 _Étoile d'été, pourquoi es-tu rouge?_

 _ **Yuube,kanashiiyumewo mita**_

 _La nuit dernière, j'ai fait un triste rêve_

 _ **Naiteharashita, akai me yo.**_

 _Je pleurais et je parlais, les yeux rougis._

 _ **Natsuhiboshi, naze mayou ?**_

 _Etoile d'été, pourquoi es-tu perdue ?_

 _ **Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru**_

 _Tu cherches un sourire disparu_

 _ **Dakarakanashiyumewomiru.**_

.. _C'est pourquoi je fais des rêves si tristes._ _ **»**_

Elina : Voilà ! Un autre chapitre de bouclé. Cette berceuse, celles et ceux qui ont vu narutol'auront surement reconnue (=^w^=) !

Il s'agit de la berceuse du pays de la lune. Je l'adore et donc j'ai pris la liberté de l'utiliser dans ma fanfic. Dans la version française de la chanson, les paroles ont été changées, j'ai donc pris la version originale et ai traduit les paroles le plus justement possible. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours et encore une fois,…

Naruto : N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires dattebayo. Bisous !

Elina : Hé ! C'est ma réplique ! 


	12. Chapter 12 spectateur

**Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.**

Itachi : Comme Elina n'ose pas vous le dire elle-même, je viens vous présenter des excuses en son nom pour le manque d'action.

Elina : Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Il va y avoir de l'action plus tard mais pour le moment Je me concentrer sur le relationnelle.

Sasuke : Dis plutôt que tu ne sais pas écrire de combat.

Elina : …

Sasuke : Tu vois ?

Elina : Il y aura de l'action ok ? Mais pas maintenant c'est tout. Je ferais de mon mieux ! (=è_é=)

 **Chapitre 12 : Spectateurs**

Hinata suivait Yuka à travers les arbres. La jeune fille ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, elle était dans son monde, comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Sentant des présences derrière elle, la Hyuga remarqua un renard qu'elle reconnue comme étant Kurama. Il était suivi de près par Naruto et Sasuke. Un peu plus loin derrière ce trouvaient tous les autres. Si la plupart semblaient inquiets, ce n'était pas le cas du renard qui suivait la jeune fille du regard. Le kyubi s'arrêta à côté de la fille aux byakugan et attendit que les autres les rejoignent.

Naruto s'arrêta à son niveau et lança un regard interrogateur au démon.

 **-Je vous avais dit qu'elle aurait besoin de se retrouver seule avec la nature** dit-il simplement. **Elle retourne à la source. Suivons-la de loin. Elle a besoin d'espace.**

Sasuke, qui n'avait pas encore vu la jeune fille distinctement,acquiesça et ils reprirent leur route. Bien que Yuka ait pris de l'avance sur eux et qu'ils ne la voient plus, le kyubi semblait lui savoir où ses pats l'avait mené. Il prit donc tout naturellement la tête de l'expédition improvisée après avoir demander aux autres de partir. Etre trop ne servirait à rien si ce n'est attirer l'attention et risquer de stresser la renarde. Il ne restait plus qu'Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Kurama et Tsunade.

Les Uchiwa avaient catégoriquement refusé de rentrer sans l'Uzuo. Naruto n'avait même pas pensé partir et Tsunade s'était imposée en tant que médecin de la jeune fille. Ils étaient un peu trop nombreux au gout du renard mais ça ferait l'affaire. Il suffirait de rester assez loin de leur cible. Après un dernier regard en arrière, ils continuèrent leur route.

Le silence c'était installée et personne ne voulait le briser. Même notre chère tête blonde sentait que le calme environnant ne devait être troublé. Et quand le démon stoppa sa course, tous retinrent leurs souffles. Le spectacle qui se jouait devant eux était tout simplement surréaliste.

Devant eux, une clairière couverte d'un tapi de fleurs aux couleurs vives, un ruisseau un peu plus loin, le son de l'eau berçant la scène.

Au centre, une petite maison de pierre et de bois, recouverte de lierre et autres plantes grimpantes. Le toit était en parti effondré, mais elle ne ressemblait pas non plus à une ruine.

La maisonnette était debout et semblait avoir encore de belles années devant elle. Elle ressemblait à une gardienne venue d'un autre âge. Le calme de la clairière donnait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêter un jour précis et que la forêt voulait conserver se souvenir intacte. On pouvait presque croire que la nature avait accepté la baptise comme parti intégrante de la forêt. Devant l'entrée dont la porte avait disparue depuis longtemps, ce tenais une fille.

Elle était dos à eux et ils ne distinguaient qu'une silhouette fine et un rideau de cheveux noirs aux reflets incroyablement bleus. Celle-ci était à genoux et ils pouvaient voir ses épaules minces tressautées. Elle semblait en proie à une crise de larmes, et là, ils comprirent ce que Kurama voulait dire par retour aux sources.

Les Uchiwa ignoraient totalement qu'il y avait une habitation aussi près de leur propriété. La maison n'était pas toute jeune et la présence de Yuka leurs appris qu'il s'agissait sans doutes de la maison de son enfance.

Puis, lentement, elle se redressa, avança vers l'entrée et regarda quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient distinguer d'ici. Pendant quelques minutes elle ne bougea plus, puis, la brune rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière et soudain, le temps s'arrêta.

Le soleil daigna enfin ce montrer, éclairant de ses doux rayons son invitée spécial. Le vent se calma, ne laissant qu'une légère brise qui semblait vouloir envelopper la frêle jeune fille. Les fleurs comme les arbres se tendirent vers elle, formant un cocon, un berceau de douceur et de chaleur. Et quand une voix douce et un peu triste s'éleva, la nature maintenant à l'écoute souhaita la bienvenu à son hôte, lui transmettant sa force et sa pureté.

Tsunade était plus que surprise par ce spectacle des plus envoutants. Sa patiente brillait presque, entourée par la forêt, absorbant ce qu'elle lui offrait, récupérant toute ses forces.

Naruto était lui aussi époustouflé. Sa nouvelle amie, qu'instinctivement il avait considérée comme une sœur, était superbe. Plus elle chantait, plus elle s'ouvrait, plus le lien qui les connectaient était puissant. Il était pleinement conscient de sa présence et se sentait étrangement apaisé.

Kurama était fière. Sa presque fille se gorgeait de la force de la nature. Il pouvait ressentir toute sa puissance et sa noblesse. Dans un coin de sa tête, il nota que la petite Yuka avait une puissance incroyable. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu de descendants aussi forts depuis les premières générations du clan Uzuo.

Itachi avait le sentiment de retrouver enfin vraiment sa petite sœur de cœur. En plus grande et pus forte certes, mais les petites pointes de jalousie qu'il avait pu ressentir envers son frère ou Naruto lui semblaient maintenant ridicules. La berceuse qui raisonnait dans la clairière, il la connaissait. Plusieurs fois quand ils voyageaient ensembles, quand il se réveillait en sueur d'un cauchemar, la petite fille qu'elle était à l'époque s'asseyait à côté de lui.

Elle installait la tête du brun sur ses genoux et elle chantait jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme, s'autorisant même à jouer avec ses cheveux. Elle ne faisait rien d'autre. Ne lui demandait pas de parler et de disait jamais rien. Elle chantait simplement. Les premières fois, il avait protesté. Mais toujours épuisé par ses visions nocturne, il n'avait pas la force da la rejeter et il avait appris à mettre sa fierté de côté. Comme à chaque fois avec cet étrange enfant, il s'était abandonner et docilement il s'était laisser faire. Itachi avait appris à apprécier ses moments de détentes et il espérait pouvoir un jour la voir heureuse. Elle le méritait. Il avait enfin retrouvé ce petit être surnaturel qu'il avait décrit à son frère. Ce tournant vers lui, il senti ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire sincère. Sasuke était subjugué.

Le cadet Uchiwa regardait le tableau qui se jouait devant lui. Il était incapable de détourner le regard. Souvent, il avait pensé que les descriptions de son ainé quand il parlait de Yuka étaient exagérées. En ayant vu la renarde à son arrivée, ayant ressenti ce quelque chose d'indéfinissable quand il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, il avait révisé son jugement. Plusieurs fois depuis leurs rencontres, il avait repensé aux discours d'Itachi et essayer de s'imaginer ses traits. Mais ce qu'il avait sous les yeux dépassait totalement tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'imaginer.

Une idée fugace lui fit froncer les sourcils. Son frère avait minimisé bien des choses quand il l'avait décrite. Un ange. Ou un démon. Non. Un parfait mélange des deux. La nature se comportait avec elle comme avec une amie. La fragilité qu'elle dégageait, le son de sa voix pouvait bien être des cadeaux du ciel. La blancheur de sa peau et le noirceur de ses cheveux, la finesse de sa silhouette étaient très attirants, séduisants. Mais si on la regardait vraiment, si on ressentait sa présence, à ce moment-là, on pouvait ressentir une aura dangereuse. Pas vraiment comme la sienne ou comme celle de Kurama. Pas cette rage et cette odeur de sang qu'ils dégageaient sous le coup de la colère. C'était plus diffus, plus sournois. Comme un prédateur qui tend un piège et qui attire sa proie. Et cette proie lui confierait son âme sans hésitation si cela lui permettait de l'approcher un peu plus.

Les dernières notes résonnèrent, emportées par le vent, le soleil ce cacha à nouveau, les arbres et les fleurs reprirent leurs places initiale et enfin, l'être mi ange, mi démon se retourna.

oOoOoOo

Yuka avait ressenti leurs présences quand elle avait commencé à chanter. A la fin de la berceuse, elle se senti plus légère, comme si les chaines de la tristesse, du deuil et de la fatigue étaient enfin brisées.

La forêt lui avait fait un magnifique accueil et ses forces lui étaient toutes revenues.

Elle se sentait bien et pouvait entendre le murmure des arbres, les oiseaux qui y vivaient ainsi que le cœur de la forêt battre en harmonie avec le sien.

Relevant bien haut la tête et se tenant bien droite, elle regarda la petite maison où elle avait vécu ses premières années et se retourna à moitié avant de dire haut et fort, pour que tous l'entende :

-Tadaima.

 **-Okaeri** ,entendit-elle.

Se retournant complètement, Yuka vit venir vers elle un renard roux. A mi-chemin, il ferma les yeux et un voile de lumière le recouvrit, laissant place à un homme grand, à la peau hâlée, aux yeux aussi rouges que ses longs cheveux lui arrivant sous les omoplates.

-Kurama, fit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

Celui-ci soupira doucement avant d'avaler la distance qui les séparaient encore et de la prendre dans ses bras.

Plus que surpris, les autres stoppèrent tout mouvements. Ils se retrouvèrent une fois de plus spectateur de la scène qui se jouait devant eux. Ils virent l'Uzuo sourire doucement, de petites larmes aux coins des yeux avant de rendre son étreinte au démon renard.

Elle semblait si bien que Sasuke ne put que sourire à son tour malgré la jalousie absurde qu'il ressentait.

Itachi fut le premier à ce reprendre. Il rejoignit l'étrange duo comme si de rien n'était et passa une main douce dans les cheveux soyeux de sa sœur de cœur.

-Bienvenu chez toi. Maintenant je peux te dire que tu as bien grandi, même si tu restes une naine dit-il avec une ponte de malice dans la voix. Tu es encore plus belle qu'avant.

Kurama relâcha la jeune fille qui avait rougi avant de s'adresser à l'ainé Uchiwa avec le même regard amusé.

 **-Dit donc toi. Pas touche à ma progéniture compris ? Bien-sûre qu'elle est belle, elle tien de moi ! Quant à toi Uchiwa junior,** dit-il en élevant un peu la voix, **je ne te la céderais pas alors arrête de baver.**

Le dit Uchiwa junior bouda un peu, plus ne gêne que de colère.

Quand il releva les yeux, le corbeau plongea dans des puits d'un bleu irréel. Les iris de l'Uzuo changeaient de couleurs toutes les secondes. Il venait à peine d'identifier une teinte qu'elle changeait.

Hypnotisantes, irréelles ? Effroyablement captivantes. Cette jeune femme devant lui le fascinait de plus en plus. Il en était presque effrayé. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait laissé sa place à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce petit bout de femme aussi douce qu'intimidante le faisait frissonner. Qui était-elle vraiment ? Quels secrets leur réservait-elle ? Avait-elle au moins conscience de ce qu'elle provoquait chez lui ?Sasuke se concentra et se redressa un peu. Il la regarda et attendit qu'elle parle.

La brune sourit timidement avant de prendre la parole.

-Pas trop déçu ?

Lisant clairement son incompréhension elle précisa :

-Je sais que vous vous imaginiez tous ce à quoi je pourrais ressembler. Alors, pas trop déçu ?

-Pas le moins du monde, répondit-il instinctivement avant de détourner à nouveau le regard. Le brun ne pouvait pas cacher quoi que ce soit à la jeune fille s'il la regardait.

Etrangement, lui, le grand Sasuke Uchiwa, en dépit de son flegme légendaire hérité de sa famille, se trouvait totalement démunie et condamner à dire tout ce qui lui passé par la tête quand il regardait ces yeux. Des yeux qui, soient dit en passant, avaient maintenant pris une jolie teinte bleu foncé striés de mauve. L'Uchiwa se racla la gorge pour cacher un début de rougissement et Yuka rit discrètement.

-Alors teme ? C'est moi ou t'es gêné ? Avoue qu'elle est trop belle ma petite sœur ttebayo.

Naruto était littéralement mort de rire et s'avança pour poser une main sur l'épaule de la brune. Pris d'une impulsion, il fit glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure nuit et saisit une mèche épaisse.

-J'ai du mal à croire que quelqu'un puisse avoir de tels cheveux. Ils sont trop doux et il n'y a aucuns nœuds.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, le blond repassa ses doigts dans la toison noire et joua avec une autre mèche, sous le regard jaloux de son meilleur ami. Itachi, ayant remarqué le petit manège du junchuriki fit de même, avant que Kurama ne les virent d'un grognement agacé et n'entreprenne de tresser les longs cheveux de la brune, répétant que sa « fille » n'était pas un jouet.

Par conséquent, loin d'être dérangée par sa soudaine proximité avec l'Uzumaki, Yuka se prit au jeu et se laissa faire. Naruto s'était toujours montré tactile avec elle et ça ne la gênait pas. Itachi l'avait fait sourire quand il l'avait imité. Kurama l'avait détendu avec ses mains douces et puissantes et ses gestes assurés.

Il est vrai que la plupart du temps, la jeune femme évitait les contacts physiques. Après ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Orochimaru, elle avait du mal à se laisser toucher. Mais au grand étonnement de tous et surtout du sien, Kurama, Naruto et les Uchiwa ne lui posaient pas problèmes. Itachi la connaissait depuis longtemps et était comme un frère pour elle.

Pareil pour Naruro et Kurama. La connexion établit par leur sangs était extrêmement puissante et d'instinct, ils avaient eu confiance l'un en l'autre. Kurama s'était quant à lui autoproclamé père de substitution. Le blond avait plus d'une fois charrier son démon à ce sujet.

Sasuke, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle se sentait bien avec lui. C'est grâce à ce drôle de sentiment qu'elle s'était rappelée une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec le Sandaime et sa mère peu avant sa mort.

 _Yue était revenu de mission depuis peu et l'hokage lui avait accordé une semaine de vacances pour l'anniversaire de sa petite princesse._

 _Le vieux Hiruzen était passé dans l'après-midi et avait fait une remarque qui avait intrigué la petite fille._

 _En le raccompagnant, elle en avait profité pour le questionner :_

 _-Ne jiji-sama. Pourquoi tu as dit que papa avait trouvé maman ? Il la cherchait avant ?_

 _Le vieil Hokage sourit tendrement au surnom que lui avait donné la petite, le même que Naruto quoi que plus poli. Preuve que même si ils ne se souvenaient plus l'un de l'autre, un lien indéfectible subsistait. Il se pencha vers la petite princesse, surnom donné en raison de son aura noble et de son physique particulier et pris la parole._

 _-Hime-chan, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour en parler mais dans ta famille, les liens sont très puissants et encore plus quand il s'agit d'amour. Ta mère et ton père sont des âmes-sœurs. Leurs esprits sont attirés l'un vers l'autre et ils n'auraient pas pu être heureux et te faire toi si ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés._

 _-Je ne comprends pas vraiment, répondit la petite brune avec une moue frustrée sur les lèvres._

 _-Yuka, laisse Sandaime-sama rentré chez lui, était intervenu sa mère. Je t'expliquerai ce que tu veux savoir tout à l'heure._

 _Quand elle l'avait bordé ce soir-là, sa mère lui avait raconté une histoire._

 _Dans la famille Uzuo, on avait tous un être qui nous étaient destiné. Une personne dont on finissait par tomber amoureux. Une seule personne. La petite avait voulu en savoir plus mais Kana avait simplement dit que quand ce jour arriverait, elle le saurait._

Les sentiments qu'elle ressentait en présence de Sasuke lui rappelaient cette anecdote.

Ensuite, elle avait appris à se laisser toucher par les filles, mais impossible de s'abandonner complétement.

Elle avait aussi dû s'habituer à Tsunade-sama. L'hokage faisait tous les jours un bilan complet de son état. Impossible donc de se soustraire à ses mains.

La blonde gardait néanmoins le plus possible une distance de sécurité et était attentive au moindre signe de panique ou d'agressivité. Jamais elle n'avait insisté si Yuka se sentait menacer par un geste ou une parole. L'hokage était attentionner comme une mère avec son enfant et, même s'il arrivait encore à l'Uzuo d'avoir des mouvements de recul face à la femme, elle savait que celle-ci ne lui ferait aucun mal.

Sortant de ses pensées, Yuka vit l'hokage s'approcher et, par habitude, le brune lui tendit son poignet et écarta ses cheveux de sa gorge, rompant le contact avec les autres par la même occasion.

Tsunade sourit chaleureusement avant de prendre le pouls de sa patiente sans un mot. Après, les doigts fins du médecin ce dirigèrent vers la gorge blanche et y insufflèrent un peu de chakra.

-Tu n'as plus mal ?

-Non. Plus depuis que je suis entrée dans la forêt.

-Bien. Rentrons.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

La petite troupe rebroussa chemin après que le kyubi ait décidé de rentrer dans son hôte.

La route ce fit en silence. Même Naruto était calme, profitant de la sérénité des lieux.

Yuka marchait un peu derrière lui, encadrée des frères Uchiwa, profitant des derniers biens faits de la nature.

Itachi regardait son otouto avec un petit sourire. Heureux de le voir aussi serin.

Sasuke lui avait instinctivement placé sa main dans celle de la jeune brune. Il l'observait, elle avait fermé les yeux, marchant sans aucunes hésitations, et son aura était aussi puissante qu'apaisante.

Tsunade fermait la marche, couvant ses protégés du regard.

Elle pensait à la suite. Dans quelques semaines si tout allait bien, la petite Uzuo passerait le teste de compétence. Pour une fois, l'hokage utiliserait son influence, pour faire en sorte que la jeune fille n'ait pas à passer tous les examens de grades.

Son instinct lui soufflait de profité de l'instant, car cela n'allait pas durer.

Orochimaru n'allait pas rester inactif bien longtemps. Une fois qu'il aurait un nouveau corps, il voudrait récupérer Sasuke et Yuka.

Mais pour le moment, il valait mieux les laisser profiter de l'instant, et tisser des liens.

Elina : Et encore un. Je l'aime particulièrement celui-là. J'espère que vous le lirez avec autant de plaisir que j'ai eu à l'écrire. Et comme toujours…

Itachi : Lâchez-vous sur les commentaires.

Elina : Bien dit Tachi. Bisous !

Tadaima, Okaeri : Respectivement, « je suis rentré » et « bon retour » ou « bienvenue à la maison ».

Il s'agit de formules de politesse au japon. Tout comme quand on part où on dit :

itekimas et on répond iterashai : respectivement « je pars » ou « j'y vais » et « bon voyage » ou « prend soin de toi ».


	13. Chapter 13 soirée

**Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sasuke :*arrive sharingans activés et poing serrés* Serre les dents et tous ira bien.

Elina : *recule d'un pas et se cache derrière Naruto* Sa…Sasuke, comment tu vas ?

Sasuke : Fais pas l'innocente, tu vas payer pour avoir fait de moi une vulgaire guimauve !

Elina : Naru-chan sauve moi !

Naruto : Je ne comprends pas tout mais… teme, tu devrais la laisser tranquille.

Sasuke : Et pourquoi ?

Naruto : *se penche et chuchote* elle risquerait de faire pire pour se venger. Comme t'habiller en fille par exemple.

Elina : A non alors j'ai mes limites quand même !

Sasuke : Continue ton histoire au lieu de nous faire passer pour des clowns !

Elina : Ok ! La suite !

 **Chapitre 13 : Soirée**

Depuis maintenant un peu plus de 2 heures, Yuka était le centre de l'attention dans la demeure Uchiwa.

 _Naruto avait accéléré un peu avant d'arriver à destination, pour prévenir tout le monde de leurs arriver imminente. Sasuke s'était décalé de sorte à ne plus être en contact avec la petite brune et Tsunade avait commencé à se plaindre de la paperasse qui l'attendrait demain matin. Itachi et Yuka étaient restés silencieux et avaient écouté d'une oreille distraite les propos de l'hokage._

 _Une fois en vus de la maison, Yuka se redit imperceptiblement et s'arrêta. Ses compagnons de route allaient lui demander des explications, quand ils virent arriver des fusées rose et jaunes. Sakura et Ino avaient littéralement sauté sur la petite brune pour exiger des explications à son comportement, alors que Hinata, qui les avait suivies calmement, avait activé ses byakugans pour examiner son amie._

 _Les deux pipelettes finirent par ralentir leurs débits de paroles pour mieux la regarder. La puissance et le calme que dégageait la renarde les avaient impressionnées autant que rassurées et Itachi avait dû intervenir pour la sortir de leurs griffes._

 _Il avait fallu encore cinq bonnes minutes avant que Yuka puisse enfin rentrer dans la demeure Uchiwa. Sasuke avait mystérieusement disparu, tout comme l'hokage, qui avait tout de suite repérer la table où les boissons étaient entreposées. La majeure partie des invités se trouvaient dans le grand jardin à l'arrière de la maison, et Yuka fit une entrée plus que remarquer. Tous s'étaient retournés d'un coup vers elle quand Naruto, après l'avoir aperçu, avait crié son nom._

 _Bien que le blond avait répéter à quel point sa petite sœur était belle, tout leur amis avaient été plus que surpris par son apparence et son aura. Des garçons avaient été victime d'hémorragies nasales et enfin, la fête avait commencé._

Ils s'étaient tous d'abord rassemblés autour de la jeune fille, et après avoir échangé quelques mots, s'étaient disperser. Le pari sur son apparence fut abandonner après que tous aient sortis leurs portraits, pour se rendre compte qu'aucuns ne ressemblaient assez à la brune pour être validé.

Les professeurs étaient ensemble et discutaient de tout et de rien avec leurs verres à moitié pleins.

Shizune et Tsunade étaient avec Jiraya près des boissons, la brune tentant tant bien que mal d'empêcher sa supérieure de suivre le débit de descente de l'écrivain.

Kakashi était entourer de Gai et Iruka, essayant de les convaincre de le laisser lire un passage de son fameux livre orange.

Asuma et Kurenai regardaient le joyeux désordre de la scène en parlant de tout et de rien, tandis que Yamato s'amusait à effrayer qui le voulait, avec sa lampe torche fétiche.

Enfin, les jeunes s'amusaient, buvaient, riaient, se chamaillaient et discutaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Sakura essayait pour la énième fois d'empêcher son petit ami de toucher à l'alcool alors qu'il était parti dans une de ses nombreuses tirades sur la force et la beauté de la jeunesse.

Tenten et Ino de tordaient de rire en regardant Naruto et Kiba tirer Shino sur la piste de dance improvisé.

Hinata regardait le tout avec Chouji, assise sur le dos d'Akamaru alors que le trio de Konohamaru essayait de chiper de l'alcool en douce.

Yuka quant à elle, devait subir un interrogatoire complet de Shikamaru, Neji et Sai, qui avait insisté pour faire son portait.

Les frères Uchiwa observaient la scène de loin, couvant leur protégé du regard. Ils écoutaient l'air de rien les réponses de la jeune fille en faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne soit pas trop gênée pas les questions plus ou moins farfelu qui lui était posé.

-Au fait, fini par demander Shikamaru, pour une fois vraiment curieux et particulièrement bavard. Tu vas bientôt passer le test d'aptitude pas vrai ? Tu dois au moins connaitre ton affinité ou des techniques. Mais je me doute que tu n'as pas dû pouvoir trop pratiquer depuis un moment.

Comme toujours, le Nara avait été perspicace. Il était assez rare que le brun à la coiffure d'ananas parle autant. C'est pourquoi, en quelques secondes, le silence se fit dans le jardin. Plus personnes ne parlait. Même Tsunade et Jiraya avaient délaissé leurs verres pour écouter la réponse de la jeune fille.

La blonde connaissait ses aptitudes pour en avoir discuté avec l'intéresser, mais elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle allait dire.

Sasuke s'était un peu crispé. Jusqu'à maintenant, le sujet du test ou de sa captivité avait été évité. Si le Nara en parlait, nul doute que le sujet devait vraiment l'intriguer. Son regard se porta ensuite sur son frère.

Itachi lui avait avoué avoir entrainé Yuka pour qu'elle puisse se débrouiller seule mais il n'avait pas voulu lui en dire d'avantage. Le jeune Uchiwa n'avait pas non plus osé demander à Yuka et donc, il était curieux de savoir la suite.

Consciente que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, l'Uzuo se tendit instantanément.

Bien qu'elle sache que la question serait posée tôt ou tard, la renarde ne s'était pas attendue à ce silence et à cette attention soudaine qu'elle avait suscitée. Ce forçant à reprendre contenance, Yuka pris une grande inspiration et se lança, assez fort pour que tout le monde comprenne bien.

-Mes affinités sont l'air et le feu. Quand on voyageait ensemble, Tachi m'a appris des techniques de bases ainsi que des technique Katon. Je me suis entrainer de mon côté pour maitriser un minimum le fûton. Pour le taïjutsu, ma mère m'y a initié dès que j'ai sus marcher. Pareil pour le control du chakra.

La renarde se tut un instant, prise dans ses souvenirs avant de continuer. Certains furent surpris par l'audace dont faisait preuve la petite brune pour oser appeler Itachi par un surnom, mais ils ne dirent rien.

-Itachi m'a aussi initié au genjutsu. Il est vrai qu'après des années enfermées sous forme de renarde, je n'ai pas pu pratiquer mais je me souviens de tout. Il me reste du temps pour m'entrainer et je compte bien le mettre à profit. Pour la suite, on peut toujours apprendre et bien qu'involontairement, mon geôlier m'a appris plusieurs choses. Vous aussi d'ailleurs.

Cette longue tirade fut suivie d'un silence de plomb. Tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres et bluffés. Aussi bien par la longueur du discourt que par ses mots. Mais la jeune fille ne voulait pas leur mentir. Elle préférait de loin être honnête quitte à leur faire peur. Il ne servait à rien de leur cacher ce qu'ils découvriraient lors du test. Autant qu'ils sachent à qui ils avaient à faire.

Kakashi brisa le silence et se leva. La dernière phrase de la brune l'avait intrigué, et il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce que la jeune fille voulait dire. Comme si elle avait lu en lui, les joues pâles de Yuka rosirent légèrement mais elle se redressa, le dos bien droit et la tête haute, elle reprit.

-A l'instar du Sharingan, j'observe beaucoup tout ce qui m'entoure. J'ai aussi une bonne mémoire. J'ai constamment les oreilles qui trainent et j'apprends de tout. Ça fais partit de mes instincts. Quand on fuit continuellement pour sauver sa peau, on ne peut pas se permettre d'être inattentif à ce qui nous entoure. Je suis aussi naturellement curieuse, une vraie renarde pas vraie ? finit-elle avec un adorable sourire en coin.

Plusieurs sourires discrets lui répondirent. Il est vrai que beaucoup d'entre eux, aussi bien les rookies que les professeurs, s'étaient fait la remarque.

Entre son regard rusé, son nez taquin et sa petite taille, elle faisait vraiment penser à cet animal qu'était le renard. Même sa gestuelle, aussi gracieuse que légère faisait penser à ce petit mammifère.

-Alors, reprit-elle, je regarde et écoute à peu près tout. Aussi bien votre vocabulaire que vôtres langages corporel. Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas conscient. Je ne vous espionne pas si cela peut vous rassurer.

Devant le regard aussi bien septique que curieux de Kiba, elle continua, ce tournant vers les Hyuga.

-Par exemple, Neji et Hinata, votre byakugan un point faible. Vous pouvaient presque tout voir, à l'exception de votre nuque qui est votre « angle mort ».

Le Hyuga parus plus que surpis alors elle précisa :

-Quand Naruto à lancer les chips tout à l'heure, continua-t-elle en faisant référence à un incident un peu plus tôt, tu les a toutes évité, excepter une qui a atterrit sur ton col. D'où cette conclusion. Vous pouvez aussi voir la plupart des chakras. Par contre, vous ne pouvaient que ressentir et non pas voir le chakra de la nature, comme tous les autre shinobis. Vous ne pouvaient voir la connexion qu'il y a entre les arbres ou celui qui est naturellement transporter par le vent.

Comme les cousins avaient les yeux agrandis par la surprise, Yuka fit face à Kakashi.

-Kakashi-san, le sharingan que vous procédez prend une bonne partis de votre chakra quand il est actif. Vous y avez fait référence une fois en parlent avec Tsunade durant une de vos visites. Je doute que vous puissiez utiliser le raikiri plus de quatre fois avec votre pupille pousser à son maximum sans en subir les conséquences. De plus, vous vous êtes vraisemblablement blessé à l'épaule gauche et votre blessure vous fait encore souffrir par moment.

Le ninja copieur la regardait avec de grands yeux et plusieurs personnes le regardaient, se demandant si c'était vrai.

-Comment tu le sais ? fit-il.

-Quand il fait froid, vous évitez de vous appuyer sur celle-ci comme vous en avez l'habitude. Vous prenez appuis sur votre dos à la place.

« Ok… Vraiment balèze ! » Voilà ce que tous pensaient en ce moment.

-Je préfère t'avoir comme allier que comme ennemie. sourit l'épouvantail.

Et en effet, personne ne voulais avoir pour adversaire quelqu'un dont le sens de l'observation était comparable à celui d'un Uchiwa et d'analyse aussi développer qu'un Nara.

Le reste de la soirée fut plus légère et les sujets sérieux ne furent plus abordés. Malgré tout, plusieurs ninjas avaient la même pensé.

« Vivement le test, il promettait d'être intéressant. »

Katon, fûton : respectivement les techniques des éléments feu et eau.

Taïjutsu : combat au corps à corps. Gai et Lee n'utilise que ça.

Genjutsu : techniques d'illutions. Itachi et Kurenai en sont des experts.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à MasashiKishimoto.**

Elina : Je n'ai rien à dire de particulier cette fois alors profitez ~(=^w^=)~.

 **Chapitre 14 : Entrainement**

Comme elle l'avait déclaré, dès le lendemain de la soirée, Yuka demanda aux Uchiwa une salle ou un terrain où elle pourrait s'entrainer. Tsunade n'avait rien trouver a redire, après son escapade en forêt Yuka avait bien récupérer et il n'y avait rien de mieux pour finir de se muscler et de s'adapter a son nouveau corps que de s'entrainer.

Itachi lui avait proposé son aide mais elle avait refusé. Pour un premier entrainement la renarde voulais être seule. Pouvoir prendre pleinement conscience de son corps et de ses capacités avant de s'entrainer avec quelqu'un.

Sasuke lui avait laissé son terrain de prédilection. Il se situait derrière la demeure familiale, un peu après l'entrée de la forêt. Ce dernier était parti avec la team Kakashi pour une mission qui devait durer 3 jours. Ils seraient de retour bien avant l'examen.

Itachi avait été dispensé de mission le temps que Yuka prenne ses marques. De toute manière, il avait dit clairement qu'il refuserait toute mission qui lui serait confiée au moins pour les jours à venir. L'hokage n'avait donc pas vraiment eu le choix. Ce soudain changement de comportement était encore un peu déstabilisant pour Tsunade mais elle ne pouvait que sourire quand elle les voyait ensemble.

Entouré par les arbres, le terrain d'entrainement était une clairière dans laquelle setrouvaient des cibles et un bac à sable. Elle se positionna au centre du terrain et prit une grande inspiration.

Hinata et Sakura lui avaient donné des conseils pour le taïjutsu, Lee avait même tenu à lui faire une petite démonstration de ses talents (qui avait couté une nouvelle porte qu'il avait dû rembourser).

Sereinement, Yuka enchaina des mouvements de base. Elle décontracta tous ses muscles. Prenant peu à peu ses marques, la brune imagina plusieurs ennemis et fit le nécessaire pour les battre, enchainent saltos et coups du tranchant de la main. Ces gestes étaient fluides, souples et précis. Pas encore aussi rapide qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu mais ça allait venir, elle le savait.

Habillée d'un haut de kimono sans manche bleu nuit avec une ceinture ivoire d'un short blanc et des sandales ninja, elle bougeait avec facilité. Elle pouvait sentir la présence d'Itachi un peu plus loin. Comme promis, il n'intervint pas mais veillait sur elle et regardait ses mouvements avec fascination. Difficile de croire quand on la voyait progresser ainsi, que cette jeune fille n'avait retrouvé son corps que depuis quelques jours.

Un peu plus tard, elle utilisa le kage-bushin no jutsu que lui avait appris autrefois Itachi pour perfectionner son entrainement.

Yuka commença par donner des coups de pieds aux clones les plus proches. Elle analysa la situation. Chaque clone vaincu lui donnait des informations sur sa posture et la force de ses coups. Quand trois de ses répliques attachèrent en même temps, la brune sauta et fondit sur ses proies avec force, vrillant dans les airs avant de leurs donner un coup de pied renversé, parfaitement exécuté et copié sur les mouvements que Lee lui avait montré.

Le clone touché vola et écrasa les deux autres qu'elle n'eut aucun scrupule à frapper en plein dans la nuque avec force et précision. Elle s'amusait de plus en plus. Les informations rapportées par ses répliques lui étaient d'une aide précieuse et quand une main de referma sur son poignet pour la tirer en arrière, elle se servi de son élan pour sauter à nouveau et écraser son talon dans la mâchoire de son « autre moi » avant de se réceptionner avec souplesse sur une branche.

Elle sautait de point en point gracieusement, virevoltant d'ennemie en ennemie. Se servant à sa petite taille pour se faire rapide et légère. Inaccessible même pour elle. Yuka le savait, elle était faible. Alors elle se concentra sur la vitesse et la précision de ses gestes. Si elle n'avait pas la force d'abattre un ennemi d'un seul coup, il lui fallait rusée. Elle serait cet adversaire agaçant qui attaque de tout les coté, rapidement, sournoisement, faisant de simples petites entailles et égratignures pour que son adversaires finisse par s'épuiser.

C'est dans cet état d'esprits qu'elle décida d'insuffler son chakra dans ses jambes pour la faire encore plus légère et rapide. Itachi dû activer son sharingan pour suivre ses mouvements. Yuka ne cherchait plus seulement à assommer ses adversaires mais à les tuer. Devant elle ne se trouvait plus un clone mais un ennemi à abattre. Elle voulait vaincre et se défouler le plus possible.

Le brun voyait Yuka se transformer littéralement. La grâce et les gestes se firent plus rapides. Les yeux de l'Uzuo se firent plus perçants, plus brillants, une lueur indéfinissable brulant dans ses prunelles très claires à cet instant. Devant lui ce tenait un animal sauvage.

En moins de 40 minutes, les 50 clones invoqués avaient disparu. En face de l'Uchiwa de se trouvait non pas une jeune fille fragile mais un véritable prédateur. Un de ceux qui vous séduisent et vous tue avant que vous ne le réalisiez. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Yuka était un génie. Un génie qui assimilait tout et s'en servait ensuite pour anéantir ses victimes. Il avait pu reconnaitre durant son combat, des mouvements que lui ou ses amis avaient faits devant elle. Exécutés en une chorégraphie mortelle. Aucun doute, même si il lui fallait encore s'entrainer pour atteindre un niveau convenable au teste d'aptitude, elle serait une puissante kunoishi.

Une fois son remake de la battle royale terminé, elle était un peu essoufflée mais satisfaite. La brune se tenait fièrement au centre de la clairière et reprenait calmement sa respiration, toute tentions envolé. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle se tourna lentement pour faire face à Itachi. Il était descendu de son perchoir et qui s'était inconsciemment rapproché de sa petite sœur de cœur encore une fois attiré par cet être aux allures chimériques qui lui faisait face, avec cette peur sourde qui lui disait qu'elle pourrait disparaitre à chaque seconde.

La renarde lui adressa un petit sourire, dévoilant des canines un peu plus longues que la normale.

Ses jambes et ses bras aux muscles fins et nerveux paressaient minces et délicats. Quelqu'un d'extérieur ne pourrait soupçonner la force qu'elle pouvait déployer.

La voix douce et taquine le sortit de sa contemplation.

-Tachi, quand tu auras fini de me regarder, tu pourras m'aider pour le ninjutsu ?

-Hn.

-Alors c'est parti.

-Hn. et un petit froncement de sourcils.

-Ok… , soupira-t-elle, une pause d'abord.

Le brun sourit faiblement et se dirigea vers la maison, Yuka sur les talons. Il était contant que la jeune fille procède encore son décodeur à Uchiwa.

Arrivé à la demeure, Itachi prépara du thé tandis que la renarde prenait une douche rapide.

Après une matinée entière à se battre contre soi-même, l'eau fit des merveilles sur ses muscles endoloris. Itachi avait bien fait de lui exiger une pause. Vouloir reprendre un entrainement intensif si vite après des années enfermées était de la folie pour la plupart des gens. Seulement voilà, elle n'était pas comme la plupart des gens et bien qu'elle ait des progrès à faire, l'entrainement de ce matin lui avait fait le plus grand bien. La brune avait pu se défouler et la forêt lui avait permis de ne pas trop ce fatiguer. Elle se sentait revigorer et paradoxalement plus tranquille. Savoir qu'elle était en mesure de se battre la rassurait beaucoup.

En sortant de la salle de bain, Yuka senti l'arrivée de Tsunade et Shikamaru dans la maison.

Décidemment, rare était ceux qui attendaient encore qu'on leur ouvre avant de s'inviter ici.

Cette pensée la fit doucement rire et elle repensa à une discussion qu'elle avait eue avec l'hokage.

 _Le lendemain de la rupture du seau, peu après son réveil, Tsunade était venu lui faire passer quelques examens._

 _-Bon, avait-elle conclut, je vais pouvoir informer à tout le monde que tu vas bien._

 _-A tout le monde ? Cela va prendre du temps._

 _-Non ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, avait ri la blonde. J'en parlerais à la pause thé Uchiwa._

 _Devant son air perplexe, la godaime avait expliqué que le domaine Uchiwa était devenu leur point de rendez-vous de prédilection._

Force était de constater que la blonde n'avait pas menti. Yuka sourit et les rejoignit au salon après s'être changée. Elle avait cette fois opté pour un haut kimono pourpre avec une ceinture crème assortir au bermuda qui lui collait à la peau.

Hinata et Ino avaient tenu à se charger personnellement de sa garde-robe. La jeune Hyuga s'était découvert une passion pour le stylisme. Elle avait choisi presque tous les vêtements. Pratiques légers et élégants, elle avait parfaitement cerné sa cliente. On était loin du style discret de la fille aux byakugans. Les tissus étaient fluides, les couleurs plus ou moins voyantes étaient toutes assorties. Mais toutes les tenues la mettaient en valeur. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, dégageant ainsi son visage.

Shikamaru et Tsunade étaient installés face à Itachi, autour de la table basse et quatre tasses de thé avaient été servies.

La brune s'assis donc devant sa boisson et attendis que quelqu'un prenne la parole. Se fus le Nara qui brisa le doux silence après avoir bu une gorgée.

-Tu as repris ton entrainement ce matin alors.

Ce n'était pas une question mais elle acquiesça quand même.

-Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? demanda Tsunade en se tournant vers Itachi.

-C'est beaucoup mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Et on a pas encore travaillé le ninjutsu. Elle est très forte et maligne. Une vraie renarde, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Bien. Et toi, ça fais quoi de bouger librement ?

Sans une hésitation Yuka pris la parole avec un rictus amusé.

-C'est super. Mes muscles me travail un peu mais ce n'est pas désagréable. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas encore à mon maximum.

Un sourire carnassier apparu sur ses traits et Shikamaru ne put réprimer un frisson d'angoisse accompagné de son éternel « galère ». Itachi se raidi sensiblement et Tsunade ressenti un frisson d'excitation.

Décidemment, cette petite princesse n'avait pas fini de les étonner.


	15. Chapter 15 test et mise au point

**Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à MasashiKishimoto.**

Elina : Voici enfin venu le moment que vous attendiez tous…

Sasuke : Ou pas.

Elina : Le test ! Et qui dit test dit action. J'ai fait de mon mieux alors j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus. Sur ceux, bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 15 : Test et mise au point**

« Ça commence. Ça commence. Ça commence ! »

Elle était dans la forêt, en plein milieux de la zone qui servait pour l'examen de compétences. Elle avait la matinée pour trouver et battre les ninjas dispersés sans ce faire attraper.

L'hokage surveillait le déroulement de l'épreuve grâce à la boule de cristal de Sandaime. L'objet était relié à un écran qui permettait a tout le monde de voir le déroulement des événements en direct.

Yuka pris une grande inspiration et se concentra. En quelques jours, elle avait réussi à se reconnecter avec la forêt de Konoha et pouvait presque parler avec les arbres. La brune commença par se percher sur la branche d'un grand arbre et y insuffler une petite vague de chakra. Celle-ci ce répercuta d'arbre en arbre et l'informa de la position de tous les participants. Les vibrations lui donnaient une idée précise du périmètre ainsi que de son contenue. Une fois tous ses opposants repérer, elle se lança.

Les plus près de sa position étaient Lee, Tenten et les 4 junin qui les accompagnaient. Elle commença par se « débarrassée » d'eux.

Se fondant dans le feuillage, la brune avança le plus silencieusement possible et arriva sens mal derrière les junin qu'elle assomma d'un coup propre dans la nuque. Elle avait fini avant même qu'ils n'aient compris ce qui se passait. Comme une simple ombre utilisant le feuillage qui commençait à peine à changer de couleur elle se glissa dans les ombres naturelle de la forêt pour surprendre les ninjas.

Tenten et Lee s'étaient tendus en voyant leurs coéquipiers s'écrouler et la fille aux macarons activa les pièges qu'elle avait préalablement posé.

Les shirikens et kunais volèrent en tous sens et Yuka dû sortir de sa cachette et s'exposer pour tous les éviter. Elle effectua un dernier salto pour atterrir sur un tronc d'arbre et se positionna derrière Tenten pour l'assommer. Elle s'en sortit avec justes quelques égratignures. Lee fut plus résistant.

Heureusement qu'elle avait étudié ses mouvements même inconsciemment à chacune de ses visites. La panthère de jade était rapide et agile. La petite démonstration que le jeune homme avait faite pour l'aider avant son entrainement, l'avait suffisamment renseigné pour qu'elle ne le prenne pas à la légère. Il était quasiment impossible de le prendre au dépourvu et la force brute ne servirait à rien. Une seule solution, la ruse.

Etape 1, déstabiliser son ennemi. Lee devait commencer par observer son adversaire pour le décrypter avant d'engager un véritable combat, alors autant faire jouer ceci contre lui. Le brun se contentait d'esquiver et de regarder Yuka, en donnant quelques coups de poings si l'occasion se présentait. Durant la fête, il avait été un de ceux qui s'était montré les plus enthousiastes à l'idée de l'examen. La petite brune lui en donna pour son temps.

Elle sauta dans les aires, volant un instant avant de redescendre en vrille, les pieds en avant, visant avec justesse le ventre du ninja. Se réceptionner sur les mains et faire une autre rotation pour donner un autre coup, puis utiliser son élan pour se propulser en avant et donner deux tapes de la tranche de la main, à la maniéré d'un Hyuga, en visant les différents points de chakra et ainsi bloquer les possibles mouvements de son adversaire.

Cette démonstration où la brune avait contentieusement reproduit en une chorégraphie parfaite les mouvements qu'il lui avait montrés, Lee fut perturbé. Il était bien placer pour savoir qu'il fallait beaucoup de temps et d'entrainement pour pouvoir suivre et analysé la totalité de ses mouvements. Seul Sasuke avait réussi à le copier après l'avoir vu une unique fois. Yuka avait déstabilisé son adversaire.

La prochaine étape fut bien plus simple, utilisé la déconcentration provoqué plus tôt pour feinter et donner une illusion de renversement de situation. Elle recula et fit semblant de tomber en simulant avoir pris un coup. Elle se mit hors de portée et mima une chute. D'abord hésitant, Lee s'avança pour en finir.

Enfin, dernière étape, achever son opposant. Une fois à porter de bras, assez près pour toucher et trop pour esquiver, Yuka bondit avec force sur son adversaire qui ne put rien faire. Emporté par son élan, Lee tomba sur le dos. L'Uzuo se retrouva assise sur son torse, ses jambes bloquant ses bras le long de son corps. Avec un sourire de défaite, Lee déclara forfait. Inutile de se faire assommer pour rien, il avait perdu. La victoire était totale à partir du moment où l'adversaire était déconcentré. Lee avait perdu quand il avait regardé la jeune fille le copier.

oOoOoOo

Son petit manège dura encore presque 2 heures et il ne lui restait plus que 3 ninjas à trouver.

La petite brune commençait doucement à s'ennuyer. Tellement confiant de leurs expériences et connaissance du terrain, la plupart des 17 ninjas qu'elle avait battus n'avaient pas pris la peine de se mettre vraiment en garde. Elle regrettait que la plupart des rookies et que les professeurs ne participe pas. Elle se serait bien mesuré Neji ou à Kakashi.

Le seul « vrai » combat qu'elle avait eu, à part Lee plus tôt, fut celui contre les Ino-Shika-Cho. Le maître des ombres avait presque faillit l'avoir. Yuka avait dût sortir à découvert car les ombres qu'elle utilisait avant pour ce cacher lui auraient servi de prison.

La renarde avait rusé et mis en avant sa rapidité et sa taille pour le battre. Ino essayait de prendre possession de son corps, Choji lui bloquait la route et Shikamaru la pourchassait avec ses ombres. Impossible de rester en place un instant. Elle s'était perchée sur l'épaule de Choji et l'avait utilisé pour prendre Ino à son propre piège. La blonde s'était retrouvée dans le corps de Choji et Shikamaru avait du réceptionner sa coéquipière pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas. Il avait relâché sa concentration une seconde ce qui permis àYuka de mettre un kunai sous sa gorge et le chef d'équipe avait déclaré forfait. Il en avait assez vu.

Mais les autres avaient en moyenne était décevants. Elle pouvait sentir qu'ils ne la prenaient pas au sérieux.

Cachée dans un arbre, une ombre s'apprêtait à fondre sur sa proie quand une explosion retentie. Levant le nez, Yuka vit un nuage de fumé rouge dans le ciel sans nuage et descendit de son perchoir, faisant faire un bond au shinobi qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

L'hokage avait lacé le signal. Le teste était terminé.

Prenant sa forme animal, Yuka couru jusqu'au terrain d'entrainement numéro3 où la godaime et tous les autre attendaient. Elle se retransforma et remarqua que ses amis ainsi que tous les participants à l'épreuve étaient présents.

Croisant le regard d'un des junin qu'elle avait battu, un sourire carnassier apparu sur ses lèvres, dévoilant ses canines pointues. L'homme ne put retenir un frisson de peur et recula d'un pas. Ce petit échange n'échappa à personne et Sasuke ressentit une bouffée de satisfaction.

L'homme qu'elle venait d'effrayer était le seul auquel elle avait pris soin de bien montrer son visage avant de le battre. Celui-ci, avant le début de l'examen, lui avait fait comprendre qu'une petite chose comme elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

La renarde avait donc pris son temps, ruant et l'angoissant, elle l'avait acculé contre un arbre et tapotait son épaule avant de disparaitre et réapparaitre à son autre coté et ainsi de suite avant que le pauvre bougre ne déclare forfait, il avait même eu peur de son ombre. Autant dire que son égo n'était pas près de s'en remettre. Tsunade, qui avait tout vu dans la boule de cristal, se permit un petit rire et se tourna vers les différentes personnes dans son dos.

-Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que Yuka Uzuo peux devenir kunoishi de Konoha.

Tous acquiescèrent, sauf un. Un shinobi resté à l'écart et que la jeune fille n'avait pas combattu. L'homme aux cheveux châtain, ébouriffé et à la peau mat avança.

-Je suis venu en tant qu'examinateur et s'il y a une chose que je peux dire, c'est que cette _fille_ est tout sauf normal. Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois hokage-sama, je ne pourrais pas accepter que _ça_ , fit-il avec un regard de dégout à Yuka, devienne ninja. Ce n'est qu'un démon sous forme humaine, une renarde déguisée. J'ai déjà vu le jinchuriki devenir ninja mais elle je refuse !

Ce monologue eu pour effet de figer toutes les personnes présentes. Même Shino pourtant plus stoïque que n'importe qui eut un mouvement de recul face à ce discourt.

Bien sûr, même si la plupart des regards avaient changé, certains restaient en accord avec le discourt des anciens conseillers et de Danzo. Mais ceux qui pensaient ainsi gardaient leurs opinions pour eux, en général.

Naruto rentra un peu la tête dans les épaules. Il était en colère et blessé. En colère qu'on refuse à Yuka ce qui lui revenait de droit. Blessé de constater qu'après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le village, on continue à le voir comme un monstre. Oui quelques regards restaient haineux mais personne ne lui avait craché ainsi à la face depuis longtemps. Il ne voulait pas répondre véhément come il le faisait à l'accoutumer de peur de ternir un peu plus l'image que cet homme avait de Yuka.

La jeune Uzuo avait bien vu le malaise qui s'était installé. Pour tout dire, elle s'attendait à des réactions de ce genre. Que ce soit pour son physique particulier ou pour son aura étrange. Mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'on s'en prenne au blond encore si ouvertement. L'atmosphère était lourde, et tous était en colère contre le shinobi qui avait parlé. Tsunade allait exprimer le fond de sa pensé, les poings serrés quand Yuka se mit à bouger. Les yeux se posèrent sur elle et observèrent.

Doucement, tout doucement, dans une gestuelle hypnotique, elle avança. De sa démarche féline, elle avala la distance qui la séparait de l'homme sans que quiconque ne bouge et s'arrêta à un mettre à peine de lui.

Elle était furieuse. Naruto lui avait raconté son enfance et avoué sa peur du rejet. Elle savait que tous leurs amis bouillaient d'envie de les défendre pour les remarques méprisantes. Mais elle voulait s'en charger, seule.

Tsunade compris ses intentions, car elle recula de quelques pas et demanda silencieusement aux autre d'en faire autant. Un cercle de forma avec, en son centre, Yuka et son agresseur ou accessoirement future victime. Celui-ci vit son sourire méprisant se transformer bien vite en une face profondément choqué.

L'Uzuo, bien que petite, avait maintenant une aura imposante, écrasante, la rendant impressionnante. En une seconde elle était passée de victime à prédateur. Et quoi de plus dangereux et intimidant qu'un fauve au repo dont on sent toute la puissance d'un seul se ses souffle. Il venait de le réveiller ce fauve, et il s'en redit compte trop tard.

Elle fit un autre pas en avant. Le ninja en fit un en arrière, amenant un rictus satisfait sur le visage de la brune.

Elle se tenait droite, fière et ses yeux avaient pris une couleur presque noir à l'exception du contour de ses prunelles, d'un bleu électrique extrêmement vif. Son regard était aussi attirant qu'effrayant et le ninja tendis inconsciemment la main vers ceux-ci avant de se reprendre. Il avait perdu, il le savait. Dès que son regard avait plongé dans celui de la brune, il avait perdu. Ses puits de couleurs irréelles étaient un piège dans lequel il était tombé en une seconde à peine. Lui qui croyait maitriser la situation était devenu la proie d'un prédateur que rien ne pourrait arrêter. Le dit prédateur avança de sa démarche féline et le pauvre homme ne put que rester immobile, prisonnier de ces yeux captivants.

Il attendit pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité un coup et une mort, une douleur ou quelque chose d'autre qui ne vint pas. À la place, un souffle chaud sur son visage et une main sur sa gorge le firent frémir de terreur. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu une mort rapide que de se sentir aussi insignifiant et vulnérable. Les doigts se promenaient sur son cou, frôlant à peine sa peau, juste là où battait son pouls bien trop rapide en cet instant.

-Que tu ne m'accepte pas je peux comprendre. Comme tu l'as dit si intelligemment tout à l'heure, je suis tout sauf normal. Mais sache que la décision de me faire ninja ou pas revient à l'hokage et à elle seulement.

La voix était douce comme du velours, séductrice et cela terrorisa le pauvre homme bien plus que si elle lui avait crié dessus.

-Encore une chose, amuse toi a insulté encore une fois Naruto ou qui que ce soit d'autre devant moi, elle resserra imperceptiblement sa prise, et je te promets un châtiment dont tu te souviendras toute ta vie.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, se mis sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur et dit plus bas.

\- Souviens-toi bien, c'est une promesse. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

La renarde relâcha sa pauvre victime maintenant tremblotante et repris avec un sourire espiègle :

-Ta réponse ?

Le ninja sorti de sa torpeur et articula difficilement.

-Je… j'ai compris. Pardon.

Satisfaite, Yuka hocha la tête et se détendit. Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Le vent se remis à souffler et Yuka se recula encore de quelques pas. Sa victime s'effondra alors à genoux sur le sol terreux et 2 autres personnes avancèrent pour voir son état.

Juste une belle frayeur.

La renarde se tourna à demi vers Naruto et lui fit un petit sourire auquel il répondit franchement. Elle fit ensuite un petit mouvement de tête pour désigner leurs amis. Le sourire du blond s'élargie encore au possible.

Il n'était pas seul. Les autres ninjas l'avaient accepté, alors qu'importe les autres.

Tant que ses proches restaient avec lui, tout irait bien. Naruto s'avança vers Yuka et sans se soucier des gens autour, la pris dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille, d'une voix vibrante de reconnaissance :

-Merci petite sœur.

Tout était dit. La petite brune se dégagea de l'étreinte quelque peu étouffante et après un dernier regard plein de sous-entendu à sa victime, se tourna vers l'hokage :

-Alors ?

La blonde avait entre-temps été rejointe par Jiraya et regardait les jeunes gens avec tendresse :

-Alors, si tu pouvais éviter d'effrayer mes ninjas ça m'arrangerais. Même si là c'était bien mérité, commença-t-elle avec un ton faussement sévère. Pour ce qui est de ton titre ne ninja ainsi que de ton grade, viens demain après-midi dans mon bureau. Enfin mes cher petits kitsunes, je suis contente que vous vous entendiez aussi bien.

Naruto et Yuka rosirent au surnom, l'une plus que l'autre alors que quelques rires se faisaient entendre.

-Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Je vous laisse votre journée. Dispersion !

Sur ces mots, la plupart des personnes partirent, les rookies décidèrent néanmoins de rendre visite aux Uchiwa et à Yuka un peu plus tard pour faire un tour en ville. Le premier de la jeune fille depuis son arrivé.


	16. Chapter 16 sortie en ville

**Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.**

Naruto : Je suis une victime…

Elina : Naru-chan ? Tout va bien ?

Naruto : Je suis une victime…

Sasuke : Ah… Tu l'as cassé. Hé dobe !

Naruto : … Quoi teme ?

Elina : Il réagit youpi !

Naru, Sasu : LA FERME !

Elina : Oups… la suite (=^w^=)

 **Chapitre 16 : Sortie en ville**

Sasuke avait été plus que surpris par la performance de Yuka lors du test.

La manière qu'elle avait eue de se fondre dans le décor, de surprendre ses adversaires pour les angoisser et les vaincre lui avait donné des frisons qui n'avaient rien à voir avec une quelconque peur.

Grâce à l'écran, il avait pu voir la progression de la renarde par-dessus l'épaule de l'hokage. Il avait suivi son évolution et eu même envie de se joindre à eux pour l'affronter.

Mais ce qui l'avait vraiment étonné fut le petit numéro qui avait terrorisé l'autre idiot. Ce pauvre ninja plus que pathétique qui avait osé s'en prendre à ses amis.

Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pas, même sous la torture, il ne supportait pas que l'on insulte Naruto. Il était le seul à avoir le droit de martyriser le crétin blond. Après tout ce que le blond avait fait pour ce village, le brun avait du mal à croire que ces idiots puissent encore penser que Naruto soit un démon.

En parlant de démon, leur petite démone à eux avait été d'une efficacité et d'une rapidité incroyablement terrifiante. Comment un petit bout de femme aussi frêle pouvait devenir en une fraction de seconde aussi effroyablement imposante et captivante ? Malgré lui, il comprenait un peu ce qui avait poussé son ancien maître à capturer la renarde.

L'atmosphère était devenue lourde et comme à la clairière, la forêt avait semblé se tendre vers Yuka et lui donner raison. Pendant quelques secondes, elle n'avait plus eu l'aire vraiment humaine. Sa démarche et sa voix étaient devenues hypnotiques et ses gestes aussi doux que mortels. Si elle l'avait voulu, sa victime serait morte sans que personne n'ai le temps de s'interposer. Tous avaient oublié de réagir alors qu'une nouvelle facette de l'Uzuo de dévoilait à eux. L'espace d'un bref instant, Sasuke s'était demandé ce qu'il aurait ressenti s'il avait été à la place de cet homme, les doigts graciles sur sa gorge découverte.

Il réprima encore un frisson et décida de penser à autre chose.

Sortant de sa chambre après s'être changé, Sasuke se rendit dans le salon où il retrouva son frère et Yuka.

L'Uzuo endormie sur le canapé, habillé d'un kimono court blanc et coutures parme, ses longs cheveux rejetés sur son épaule. Elle ressemblait à un ange. Le parfait opposé de tout à l'heure et encore une fois, le corbeau fut saisit par le contraste dont elle était faite.

Un fauve endormie, un fleuve attendant la tempête, un démon dans le corps d'un ange.

Il ce maudit de devenir aussi fleur bleu. Il était un Uchiwa bon sang ! Mais en se retournant vers sa protégée, il profita qu'elle soit endormie pour la détailler un peu plus.

Depuis qu'elle avait emménagée chez eux Yuka avait repris un poids normal et il pouvait enfin la regarder vraiment.

Ses doigts fins qui dépassaient à peine des manches trop longues, sa peau de neige qui semblait aussi douce que du velours, ses traits fins aux pommettes légèrement rosées, ses lèvres rouges et pleines, une vrai invitation aux baisés. Ses cheveux qu'il rêvait de caresser, ses yeux cachés par ses paupières closes, le frustrant un peu.

Son comportement aussi avait bien changé, elle restait toujours aussi alerte et méfiante avec les inconnus. Toujours aussi réticentes à la pluparts des contacts physique si ce n'est avec les personnes en qui elle avait vraiment confiance. Mais dans l'intimité du domaine et pendant leurs entrainements, elle devenait espiègle et joueuse. Elle révélait cette facette de sa personnalité qui devait être dominant durant son enfance. Bien que toujours a l'affut elle ce laisser aller et montrait une Yuka qui lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Bien malgré lui, il sentit son bas ventre se tordre délicieusement et compris que cette fille, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ne le laissait pas mais alors pas du tout indifférent.

Un raclement de gorge discret le fit se tourner. Son frère assis sur un fauteuil, le regardait avec un mélange de tendresse et d'amusement.

-Elle était fatiguée. Cela fait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas fait autant d'effort intensif.

-Hn. Elle dort profondément.

-Pas tant que ça. Je dirais plutôt qu'elle est en confiance. C'est une bonne chose.

Sasuke le regarda, perplexe. Son ainé ne pus retenir un soupir exaspéré.

-Si elle ne se sentait pas bien ici, tu crois vraiment que notre petite brune s'abandonnerait ainsi ?

-Surement pas ! Et je ne suis pas si petite Tachi.

Les frères eurent un sursaut avant de remarquer que la renarde était réveillée. Gracieusement, elle se leva et s'étira de tout son long avant de s'adresser à ses hôtes avec un petit sourire espiègle, les yeux brillants de malice.

-Alors ma belette, tu veux bien nous faire du thé pendant que notre corbeau prépare à manger ? Je vous laisse faire pour aujourd'hui. Je vous attends dehors.

A la fin de sa tirade, la jeune fille sortie en sautillant dans le jardin, à nouveau pleine d'énergie, laissant les deux bruns totalement abasourdis.

-Be… belette ?

-Corbeau ?

Les Uchiwa se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Personne à par leurs mère n'avait jamais osé leur trouver des surnoms de ce genre, à moins d'être suicidaire. Même Naruto savait qu'il ne fallait pas franchir la limite et se contentais des insulte qu'ils s'envoyaient avec son meilleur ami. Ce qui, soyons honnête, était déjà beaucoup.

Malgré tout, Itachi et Sasuke se rendirent en cuisine pour effectuer leurs taches respectives. L'ainé prépara son fameux thé alors que le cadet se mettait aux fourneaux.

Le repas se passa calmement. Sasuke avait sans surprise préparé des tomates. Il avait ensuite fait des brochettes de poulet et des légumes.

Itachi avait profité de ce moment de tranquillité pour faire un compte rendu à Yuka des petites imperfections qu'il avait vu durant ses combats. Elle avait manqué de fluidité a certain moment ou n'avait pas assez montée sa garde à un autre. La jeune fille écoutait, l'allure studieuse les sourcils à peine froncés et une moue aux lèvres. Il lui faudrait encore pas mal d'entrainement pour corriger tout ça et les frères Uchiwa se feraient, elle en était sûre, une joie de l'aider. Naruto se proposerait aussi si besoin sans aucuns doutes.

Lee et Sakura vinrent en début d'après-midi pour tirer les occupants de la maison en ville. Bien que contente de sortir enfin, elle baissa un peu la tête une fois dehors.

Yuka était nerveuse. L'idée d'allée en ville lui faisait un peu peur, réminiscences des conseils et des craintes de sa mère autrefois.

La rose essayait de la rassurer au mieux alors que Lee gesticulait en tous sens, babillant joyeusement sur la force de la jeunesse dont avait fait preuve Yuka durant leur combat. Son discours fini sur une pose à la nice guy, et la promesse à lui-même de se battre à nouveaux amicalement contre la renarde. Son attitude détendu et exubérante la détendit sensiblement.

Les frères Uchiwa s'était inconsciemment placés de part et d'autre de Yuka, formant une barrière invisible entre elle et les curieux qui commençaient à se tourner à leurs passages.

La brune se rendit compte qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés quand elle sentit une fourrure douce et épaisse sur son visage. Relevant les yeux (qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir baissé), elle vit Akamaru, un peu inquiet et derrière lui tous les rookis. Ils étaient à leur point de rendez-vous, en bas de la tour de l'hokage. Voyant qu'il avait attiré son attention, le gros chien blanc glapis joyeusement avant de retourner auprès de son maître.

-Tous vas bien ? demanda Hinata d'une voix douce.

-Ou...oui désolé.

Yuka rit doucement, histoire de redonner contenance. Ce n'était pas convaincant mais aucune réflexion de fut faite, et Yuka leur en fut reconnaissante.

Naruto vint placer son bras sur les épaules de la petite brune et lui fit un sourire éclatant auquel la renarde répondit honnêtement. Il la remercia ensuite.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour ce matin. Et t'inquiète, tu n'es plus seule toi non plus dattebayo!

Le blond hyperactif avait parlé assez fort pour que tous l'entendent. Ils se mirent ensuite en route et commencèrent une visite guidée du village.

Plus de 2 heures après, Yuka avait rencontré Teuchi et Ayame, le chef avait été particulièrement accueillant. Il était ravi de rencontrer enfin l'étrange jeune fille dont il avait tant entendu parler. Et quand Naruto l'appela petite sœur, un sourire tendre éclaira son visage. Ayame était en extase devant le comportement de Sasuke en présence de la « petite poupée ». L'Uchiwa était vraiment aussi calme et détendu que Sakura lui avait dit. Il faudrait penser à prendre des photos en cachette à l'occasion, elles se vendraient à bon prix pensa-t-elle, un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres.

Ils étaient ensuite allés à l'académie ninja et aux terrains d'entrainements qui avaient vues grandirent les différentes équipes, racontent des anecdotes de ci de-là, chacun y allant de son commentaire et même Shino devin bavard.

Les amis s'étaient petit à petit séparés, retournant à leurs activité et il ne resta bientôt plus que Kiba (et son chien), les Uchiwa et Naruto avec la brune.

.oO°Oo.

Maintenant, Yuka était assise sur un banc avec Akamaru à ses pieds. Les autres étaient partis chercher à boire, un prétexte pour la laisser respirer un peu. Itachi avait aussi profité de ce moment loin d'elle pour expliquer certaines réactions qui pouvaient paraitre excessives. Après des années coupée du monde, ses instincts étaient accrue et ses ressentis aussi. Elle était donc plus touchée et impulsive que la normal. Ce qui expliquait son petit numéro du matin ou son attitude réservée de cet après-midi.

Près du bac à sable, une petite fille aux cheveux chocolat, aux yeux noisette et à la peau pèche regardait Yuka avec curiosité et émerveillement. Dans ses mains un ballon en plastique et ses vêtements étaient tachés de terre et de poussière. On la devinait casse-coups et pleine de malice. Son visage poupin à l'expression curieuse scrutait en détail l'étrange fille assise sur le banc. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait et elle avait très envie de l'approcher. C'était elle ou les yeux de la dame avaient changé de couleur ? Il fallait un prétexte pour l'approcher et en avoir le cœur net. Sa maman lui avait dit de ne pas approcher des inconnue, mais cette fille avait l'aire gentille alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème n'est-ce pas ?

La brune elle, réfléchissait, les yeux dans le vague. La sortie c'était plutôt bien passé, mais elle avait pu sentir des regards méfiants dans son dos. Les villageois l'avaient regardé avec méfiance, ce qui était compréhensible. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si Naruto avait eu ses mêmes regards et si elle en aurait été la cible en passant sa vie ici.

Elle commençait à devenir nerveuse. Maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle entendait les mères parler entre elles et sentait clairement leurs regards sur elle.

-Elle est bizarre.

-On ne la jamais vus avant.

-Si ça se trouve, elle est dangereuse.

-Exacte. Pourquoi le chien de l'Inuzuka serait là sinon ?

-Il parait qu'elle sort de cachot. C'est pour ça que les Uchiwa sont avec elle. Avec leur sharingans ils peuvent l'arrêter.

-J'ai entendu ça aussi.

Décidément, les rumeurs allaient encore plus vite que ce qu'elle croyait. Alors comme ça, elle était une criminelle ? Super…

Un petit ballon rouge atterri à ses pieds et la sortie de ses pensées. Instinctivement, elle le ramassa pour le rendre à son propriétaire qui n'était autre que la petite curieuse.

A l'entrée du parc, Kiba, Naruto et les frangins revenaient tranquillement.

Yuka s'accroupi pour être à la hauteur de la petite et lui sourit en lui tendant son bien.

-Merci nee-chan ! répondit la petite avec un sourire troué et tout en fossettes. Elle devait avoir 6 ans à peine. Dit...

La voyant hésiter, Yuka l'encouragea d'un sourire. La petite était craquante, la curiosité et la joie transpiraient de son aura. Ses grands yeux malicieux lui donnait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de rire avec elle.

-T'es une princesse ? Maman m'a dit que les princesses elles étaient très jolies et gentilles.

Un peu déstabilisée par la petite, Yuka s'apprêtait à répondre quand la mère de l'enfant la tira par le bras sous le crie indigné de la petite.

-Ne t'approche pas d'elle Nina ! On ne sait pas qui est cette fille. C'est surement une étrangère elle est bizarre.

Bien que blessée par la remarque, Yuka fit de son mieux pour le cacher. Cette femme, bien que grossière, n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Si elle était née à Konoha, cela faisait des années que la renarde était partie et même avant ça, personne ne l'avait vu assez longtemps pour ce souvenir d'elle. Si tout à l'heure avec Naruto, la brune n'avait pas hésité une seconde à prendre la défense du blond, avait-elle vraiment le droit de ce rebeller ici ?

Son ami canidé devait croire que oui car il se leva d'un bond et se plaça devant elle en grognant. Visiblement très mécontent de la remarque de la commère.

Les garçons décidèrent que ce moment était idéale pour apparaître à leurs tours. A l'inverse de ce matin quand l'autre abruti l'avait rabaissé, Naruto ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire après ce qu'il venait d'entendre. A l'instar de Yuka plus tôt, il senti en lui une bouffée d'injustice et un désir accrue de protection envers sa petite sœur, renforcé par les propres émotions de Kurama.

Le démon tournait dans son esprit et ne demandait pas moins que de sortir régler ses comptes personnellement avec l'enquiquineuse qui avait osé insulter sa fille.

Itachi se plaça à gauche de Yuka et Sasuke à sa droite. Kiba vint derrière la jeune fille après avoir réussit tans bien que mal à rappeler Akamaru à ses pieds bien que le chien continu de grogner.

Naruto brisa le silence qui s'était installé d'une voix glaciale.

-Ce qui est bizarre _madame,_ c'est de continuer de juger les gens sans rien savoir après tout ce qui c'est passer dans ce village. Vous allez vous comporter avec elle comme vous vous êtes comporté avec moi ?

La femme blêmit et même si les autres derrière lui ne disaient pas un mot, leurs regards parlaient pour eux.

Yuka regardait la scène sans trop comprendre. Naruto lui avait bien dit qu'elle n'était plus seule. Mais le voir prendre sa défense, comme elle l'avait fait pour lui plus tôt, soutenu par les autres garçons qui regardaient sévèrement la femme,... Cela la rassurait autant que ça l'angoissait. L'Uzuo était heureuse de pouvoir être aidée et d'avoir des alliers.

Mais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ?

Si pour une raison ou une autre, ils devaient se séparer comme avec Itachi autre fois ?

Comment allait-elle faire cette fois pour s'en sortir ?

Pour se détacher d'eux ?

En serait-elle seulement capable?

Paradoxalement, elle voulait les serrer dans ses bras mais ne bougea pas. Elle en était incapable. Paralysée par cette foule de sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas ressentis depuis trop longtemps. Cette fois-ci, c'était bien la renarde qui était reléguée au rang de simple spectatrice.

Ce fut la petite fille qui brisa le tableau inquiétant qui se jouait. Elle se détacha de sa mère et s'avança sans crainte vers Yuka. Sa petite main pleine de poussière attrapa une longue mèche de cheveux noire. Elle tira un peu pour inciter Yuka à se remettre à sa hauteur. Regardant ensuite sa mère dans les yeux et sous son regard effaré, la petite chipie déposa un bisou mouillé sur la joue pâle de la brune.

Ensuite, toute fière, elle lui dit avec un grand sourire plein de malice.

-Je savais que tu étais une princesse. Les garçons sont même venus te sauver. Merci pour mon ballon hime onee-san.

Et elle partit, en tirant sa mère par la main sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de répondre.

D'abord plus que décontenancé, Itachi se reprit et décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Kiba acquiesça et rentra chez lui après un dernier au revoir, Akamaru sur les talons. Naruto par contre, se joint à eux. Kurama voulait parler à sa presque fille.

Yuka ne dit pas un mot de tout le trajet et une fois arrivé, elle se dirigea instinctivement dans l'immense jardin à l'arrière de la maison.

Les garçons étaient restés à l'intérieur pour lui laisser un peu de temps. Kurama avait donné son point de vue sur les différents événements de la journée et ils parlèrent des nombreuses rumeurs qu'ils avaient entendu se créer au fur et à mesure de leurs progressions dans le village.

Sasuke et Naruto mirent longtemps pour se calmer, et abandonner l'idée idiote de menacer sur la place publique quiconque s'en prendrait à la jeune fille.

Si le blond avait toute sa vie était victime de la bêtise des hommes, il avait pu avec l'aide de ses amis et de la famille qu'il s'était construit, passer par-dessus et se faire accepter. Il était de son devoir de protéger sa petite sœur de cela. Hors de question qu'elle soufre comme lui avant.

Sasuke quant à lui, refusait purement et simplement l'idée que qui que ce soit s'approche de près ou de loin à SA brune pour lui faire du mal (ou pas). Oui, il avait décidé que la renarde était à lui.

Et tout ce qu'un Uchiwa veut, un Uchiwa l'obtient. C'est juste que la concernée n'était pas encore au courant mais elle serait à lui. En attendant il la protégerait contre ses stupides villageois. Bien sur elle était assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule si nécessaire. Néanmoins, temps qu'il serait là, personne ne l'approcherait de trop près.

.oO°Oo.

Quand ils rejoignirent Yuka dehors, ils tombèrent sur une scène surprenante.

La jeune fille était assise dans l'herbe, un chat sauvage à quelques mètres d'elle. Ils semblaient discuter en silence. En entendant les garçons (et le démon) approcher, le félin les regarda quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur la petite brune qui fronça les sourcils. Le chat se leva, avança doucement jusqu'à frôler de son flan les genoux de l'humaine et de repartir en courant dans les bois.

Yuka n'avait pas bougé, si ce n'est qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Elle était visiblement perturbée. À cause du félin cela ne faisait aucun doute. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui "dire" ?

Ignorant totalement les garçons, le brune ce leva en vitesse et s'avança vers les bois. Rapide comme l'éclaire, elle grimpa à un arbre robuste et se plaça sur une des plus hautes branches. Elle resta là, debout, tendu et parfaitement immobile, les cheveux volant aux grés du vent. Elle avait fermé les yeux et semblait plus que concentrée, les sens à l'affut.

Itachi amorça un geste pour la rejoindre mais elle l'en dissuada d'un geste de la main. Comment avait-elle su qu'il bougeait ? Ses sens étaient donc si développés. Kurama lui répondit qu'il avait senti une vague de chakra relativement diffuse. Comme lors de l'examen, Yuka avait laissé son chakra ramper vers les arbres et lui répondre en écot tous les faits et gestes qui l'entouraient.

D'un coup, la brune bondit de sa branche et brandit un shuriken. Elle se retourna dans son saut et lança l'arme avec précision, les yeux toujours clos. La lame était passée à quelques centimètres de la tête de Sasuke, les yeux exorbités et s'était perdu dans la forêt.

Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, la renarde prit la même direction que son arme sans un regard aux garçons et revint, quelques secondes plus tard, semblant tenir quelque chose.

Dans sa main droite, elle tenait le cadavre d'un serpent. Une chose relativement normale dans une forêt.

Enfin normal si le dit serpent n'avait pas été blanc aux yeux mauves. Le shuriken avait été se loger dans sa tête, le tuant sur le coup.

Sur le ventre de celui-ci était écrit un message, un seul mot qui leur glaça le sang… « Yuka ».


	17. Chapter 17 Cauchemar

**Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.**

Naruto : Je suis cool en fait dans ta fic ! Je suis super grand-frère dattebayo!

Sasuke : La ferme uzuratonkashi ! Hé Elina, je peux savoir ce que ce serpent veut dire ? Et tu as failli me trancher la tête !

Elina : Heu... je n'ai rien à dire désolé. La suite ?

 **Chapitre 17 Cauchemar**

 _Dans sa main droite, elle tenait le cadavre d'un serpent. Une chose relativement normale dans une forêt._

 _Enfin normal si le dit serpent n'avait pas été blanc aux yeux mauves. Le shuriken avait été se loger dans sa tête, le tuant sur le coup._

 _Sur le ventre de celui-ci était écrit un message, un seul mot qui leur glaça le sang… « Yuka »._

À la vue du reptile, les esprits s'étaient échauffés. Les Uchiwa avaient instinctivement activé leurs pupilles alors que Kurama et Naruto s'étaient énervé et voulaient déchiqueter l'animal en petits morceaux avant de faire une descente dans tous les repères connus du Sanin aux serpents.

Si au début elle avait un peu paniqué, Yuka se reprit très vite et insista ensuite pour attendre le rendez-vous fixé par l'hokage le lendemain pour parler du serpent à qui que ce soit d'autre.

Elle fit promettre à Naruto et Kurama de ne rien dire ou faire tans qu'elle n'aurait pas expliqué la situation à Tsunade. Elle en parlerait elle-même.

Sous leurs protestations, elle s'était expliquée :

\- Vous vous souvenez du chat plus tôt, hochement de têtes positifs, eh bien il venait dire qu'il y avait un intrus dans la forêt. Il s'agissait de ce serpent.

Voyant que les garçons allaient parler la brune lança d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurer :

-S'ils m'avaient trouvé, vous croyez vraiment qu'Orochimaru aurait juste envoyé un serpent minuscule ? Non. Après des années à subir ses lubies je peux affirmer qu'il s'agit sûrement d'un éclaireur. Si Orochimaru était là, il aurait profité du fait que je sois seule pour attaquer. Par contre il doit avoir trouvé un nouveau réceptacle. Qu'en penses-tu Sasuke ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers celui-ci. Le brun resta pensif quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête

-Bien que je n'aime pas ça, elle a raison. Mais cela ne veux pas dire qu'il n'a rien prévue ou que lui et Kabuto en son moins dangereux.

Après de longues discutions et négociations sur la mise en place d'un système de sécurité « au cas où », il fut décidé que Naruto resterait au manoir pour la nuit. Kurama décida de faire le garde devant la chambre de la jeune fille. Ce qui eut le don de l'agacer fortement. Agacement qui se traduisit par un grognement distinct de la jeune femme qui par la suite s'enferma dans sa chambre laissant les hommes seuls au salon.

Bien que la renarde soit consciente du danger et heureuse qu'on ce souci d'elle, être chaperonné et collé de la sorte lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer.

Une fois seuls, les garçons s'interrogèrent sur le subit changement de comportement de la renarde. Elle qui quelques heures plus tôt était ouverte et douce s'était comme retirer derrière un mur de glace. Plus aucunes émotions n'était apparu sur son visages et ses yeux étaient devenue froid si bien que pris au dépourvue ils avaient baissé les armes pour ce soir et accepter son plan.

Ils se demandaient si le changement dû à ce serpent n'allait pas compromettre grandement l'intégration déjà difficile de Yuka dans le village.

.oO°Oo.

Depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, les occupants du manoir Uchiwa dormaient.

Tous ? Non, Kurama et Yuka ne dormaient pas.

L'un car il faisait le guet, frustré de savoir que le fou aux serpents était encore après sa « fille ». C'est vrai quoi ! On ne pouvait pas les laisser tranquilles deux minutes ?!

Après Naruto poursuivi par l'Akatsuki et poursuivant l'Uchiwa, c'était sa progéniture qui était visée. Vraiment, ses humains n'avaient pas une vie facile. Le démon ruminait ainsi sans se douter que dans la chambre non plus le sommeil ne venait pas.

Yuka se tournait pour la énième fois dans les draps clairs. Elle était hantée par ses angoisses. Bien qu'ayant fait de son mieux pour n'en rien montrer, le fait que ce serpent soit aussi près, aussi vite après son arrivée au village l'effrayait. Avait-elle bien fait de venir ici ? Yuka était consciente que les ninjas de Konoha étaient fort, même très fort pour certain mais son poursuivant l'était aussi elle était bien placé pour le savoir.

Depuis son arrivée au village, l'Uzuo avait vécut un rêve éveiller, elle avait naïvement cru avoir retrouvé sa liberté et pouvoir ce faire des amis. Elle savait maintenant que ce fou furieux ne la laisserais pas et que si les choses allaient trop loin la renarde devrait ce préparer à partir encore une fois. Le rêve avait fait place à un brusque retour à la réalité.

Sachant que le sommeil ne viendrait pas tout de suite, la petite brune sortie de sa chambre pour inviter le démon à prendre une tasse de thé en sa compagnie. Elle voulait arrêter de penser au pire.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler calmement ensemble. C'est donc avec joie que le démon saisit l'opportunité que lui offrait la jeune fille.

Une fois la boisson prête, ils s'assirent dans le couloir extérieur donnant dans le jardin pour profiter de l'air frai et des odeurs de la nuit.

Sérieusement, posément, ils purent discuter du passé et de l'avenir. Du clan et de toutes ses histoires que lui avait autrefois racontées sa maman.

Kurama se fit un plaisir à reprendre certains détails et de répondre aux questions de la dernière descendante de son clan. Il était fier que les légendes et secrets lier à son sang lui fussent transmis pour la plupart (même jeune et sous forme de conte).

Le démon raconta aussi ce qu'il avait vécu, avec plus ou moins de détails. Il lui raconta sa haine et sa rancœur, il lui raconta ce jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds qui lui avaient rappelé que la vie était précieuse. Il lui confia comment ce même garçon, devenu adolescent l'avait sauvé lui aussi.

Ils parlèrent de la forêt et de ses secrets, puis des âmes-sœurs, ce qui fit rougir Yuka plus d'une fois. Elle lui confia ses doutes et ses peurs. Lui confia les sentiments confus qu'elle ressentait envers le jeune brun. Les papillons qui volaient dans son ventre quand il était dans les parages, et le démon sourit. Il avait remarqué tout ça. Tout comme il avait tiqué devant certains gestes possessifs dudit brun. Oui il avait vu, comme d'autres, que Sasuke changeait au contact de Yuka et avait lui aussi penser aux âmes-sœurs. Ces deux-là finiraient ensemble, c'était une certitude, mais ils auraient bien des choses à affronter.

Et quand le sommeil commença à alourdir les paupières de la brune, ils s'assirent dans le jardin, les pieds dans l'herbe et le nez dans les étoiles. Yuka s'endormie finalement, la tête sur l'épaule du démon, qui la porta comme une enfant pour la bordée tendrement, et reprendre sa place devant la porte maintenant bien gardée.

.oO°Oo.

Elle sentait des bras fins la serraient en une douce étreinte, alors qu'une voix masculine et réconfortante fredonnait une mélodie connue d'elle seule. La petite fille était au chaud et ressentait tout l'amour de ses parents dans son petit corps. Elle avait fait un cauchemar un peu plus tôt, alors sa mère lui faisait un câlin et son papa lui inventait une chanson comme il en avait l'habitude. Elle se rendormit tranquillement, aimée et chérie...

Puis, elle se retrouva installée sur le sol, devant un sofa brun dans lequel était assise une belle femme rousse aux yeux tendres. La petite fille qu'était Yuka se tenait droite entre les jambes de son père, étudiant le rouleau étalé devant elle. Elle adore étudier et montrer à ses parent ses nombreux progrès.

Son père passe méticuleusement un peigne dans ses cheveux pourtant dépourvu du moindre nœud. C'est un petit rituel entre eux. Après une longue absence, Yue prenait du temps avec sa fille et elle lui racontait les histoires qu'elle inventait ou étudiait pendant qu'il la cajolait. C'était leurs moments câlin à eux sous de regard bienveillant de Kana.

Une étrange aura se fait sentir et son père se crispe d'un coup. Il se lève, son enfant contre lui et cours vers la fenêtre où il fait passer le petit trésor qu'il tient dans ses bras.

Une larme coule sur sa joue tannée et il lui murmure de partir sans se retourner. Derrière lui, elle voit sa mère, douce femme rousse, étendu sur le sofa, les yeux déjà vitreux, que toutes traces de vie avaient quitté, un homme au-dessus d'elle, une lame pleine de sang dans la main.

Elle a peur, elle tremble mais elle sait qu'il faut faire comme son père lui à dit. Il faut courir très loin et très vite pour vivre. Suivant un instinct qu'elle ignorait procéder, Yuka se transforme en renarde comme lui à appris sa maman et elle part sans se retourner poursuivit par les hurlements déchirants de son père et le rire malsain de leur agresseur. Elle cour jusqu'à l'épuisement et s'effondre au creux des racines d'un arbre centenaire après avoir repris son apparence normal...

Elle chante à présent. Elle à encore un peu grandi, elle est plus maigre aussi. Elle sent le poids d'une tête sur ses cuisses fines. La berceuse de sa mère résonne dans la petite grotte qui leur sert d'abri pour la nuit. Doucement, la brune passe ses doigts fins et sales dans les cheveux de l'homme étendu sur elle, détachant les mèches noires.

L'homme se calme et respire pleinement. Elle chante pour chasser les cauchemars qui hantent les nuits du brun allongé là, ainsi que des siens. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps Itachi va pouvoir rester avec elle, mais il lui apprend plein de choses qui lui permette de vivre moins difficilement. Yuka sait pertinemment que s'il n'était pas dans cet état son Tachi ne se laisserait pas dorloter comme elle le fait maintenant.

Malgré ça chanter pour chasser ses cauchemar est la seule chose qu'elle peut faire pour lui alors elle continuera aussi longtemps qu'il sera hanter par son passer. Et même si elle ne le dira pas tout haut, Itachi n'étant pas tactile de nature, Yuka profite de ses petits moment pour se gorger de la chaleur dégager par son corps et se persuader pour de bon qu'ils sont bien vivants...

Il fait noir à présent. Elle veut bouger mais des liens entravent ses mouvements, elle veut crier mais un bâillon l'en empêche, ne laissant échapper que de faible gémissement craintif. A côté, elle entend les sifflements des serpents ainsi que les rires hideux de son tortionnaire. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici? Attachée sur cette table de pierre humide et froide, elle n'avait rien bu ni mangé depuis pas mal de temps. Orochimaru avait fini par la capturer et elle se rendait compte un peu plus chaque jours de combien elle était faible…

Des mains se posèrent sur son ventre.

4 mains.

Orochimaru et Kabuto prélevèrent du sang et après commença la pose du sceau qui l'emprisonnera, elle le sait, dans sa forme animale. Elle s'était rebeller, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus sentit l'air sur sa peau ou l'herbes sous ses pieds et l'atmosphère vicié et humides des souterrains la rendait tout les jours un peu plus folle. La douleur était insupportable et elle commença à hurler, hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, hurler jusqu'à ce que tout devienne noir.

Pitié que quelqu'un la fasse sortir de là ! Itachi, maman, papa, Jiji-sama… Mais c'est impossible, ses parents son morts de la main de celui qui la retient prisonnière et si Itachi savait où elle était il serait en danger. Non, hors de questions que d'autres meurent par sa faute. Alors la toute jeune Yuka fit appelle à toute sa volonté pour enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même son instinct de remonter à la surface et se promit de tenir bon jusqu'au jour où elle serait enfin assez forte pour sortir d'elle-même, ou mourir en essayant…

Après ça avaient suivi les expériences, les injections qui la rendait malade. Les tortures physique et mental pour lui faire dire tout ce qu'elle savait sur son clan et ses pouvoirs même si rien d'autre que les peintes de douleurs ne sortaient de sa bouche.

Les humiliations diverses et varier pour lui prouver que quoi qu'elle puisse faire Orochimaru resterait supérieur à elle. Puis Manda et l'arriver de Sasuke chez le Sanin et avec sa son envi de se battre qui refaisais surface. Si Itachi n'avait même plus son frère, si Orochimaru lui volait son corps alors son ainé n'aurait vraiment plus rien à quoi se raccrocher et par conséquent, elle non plus. Alors l'envi de remonter à la surface était revenue, et l'esprit maintenant bien aiguiser de la renarde avait commencé à réfléchir a un moyen de se battre à son niveau. Jusqu'à la libération…

Mais même maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé une vie en dehors de sa cage, le Sanin la poursuivait et elle avait l'impression quand elle ouvrirait de nouveau les yeux elle serait encore là bas et que ses derniers mois n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination en manque d'air…

.oO°Oo.

Des mains sur ses épaules lui firent reprendre conscience. D'abord désorientée, elle voulut frapper la personne qui la tenait avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était en sécurité, dans son lit chaud et confortable, chez les Uchiwa. Un jeune homme brun était penché au-dessus d'elle, le regard inquiet, les mains la tenant fermement pour la ramener à la réalité.

-Tout va bien, c'était un cauchemar.

-Sa... Sasuke, elle avait la gorge un peu sèche et la voix roque.

Encore prise dans ses souvenirs, les yeux un peu dans le vague, Yuka se releva d'un coup et s'accrocha à la taille de Sasuke, la tête contre son ventre, respirant son odeur si rassurante qui la rendait toute chose.

Le brun ne savait que faire. Il était rentré car en passant devant la porte, il avait entendu la jeune fille se débattre dans son sommeil. Il avait croisé Kurama et son frère qui descendaient un peu plus tôt.

Après un dernier coup d'œil au couloir désert, il était entré dans la chambre d'où sortaient toujours des plaintes.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le corbeau avait tout de suite vu la brune entortillée dans les draps blancs. Elle suait à grosses gouttes et tremblait violemment. En prise avec un ennemi chimérique, elle parlait dans on sommeille.

-Mam...Pa.. non LACHEZ-MOI!

Bien que la curiosité le poussait à attendre pour qu'il en entende plus, voir le visage dévasté de Yuka lui fit mal et il décida de la réveiller.

L'Uzuo faillit lui donner un coup qu'il n'esquiva que grâce à ses bons réflexes.

Il l'avait rassuré comme il avait pu et maintenant, il se retrouvait debout à côté du lit alors que la jeune renarde avait caché son visage dans son tee-shirt.

Le souffle chaud contre son ventre lui donna un frisson et il dut se contrôler pour ne pas la renverser sur le matelas et prendre ses lèvres si tentantes. Ce n'était pas le moment et s'il était vrai que le corbeau commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur ses sentiments, ses amis lui faisant des remarques plus ou moins louches à chaque occasion, il ne voulait pas abuser de la fille fragile qui s'accrochait présentement à lui.

Lentement, Sasuke mit une main sur l'épaule blanche et l'autre sur la nuque de Yuka, sous ses cheveux et la repoussa pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. À aucun moment la brune n'avait relâché son haut ni relevée la tête. Quand il eut trouvé une position confortable, l'Uchiwa laissa la jeune fille reprendre place dans ses bras, ses mains caressant son dos en geste de réconfort. Il n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout à l'aise dans cette situation mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la lâcher. Son instinct encore une fois lui soufflait de prendre la renarde dans ses bras le temps qu'elle se calme. Quand il sentit qu'elle respirait mieux, Sasuke prit la parole, tout bas pour ne pas briser l'atmosphère calme et intime qui s'était créée.

-Ça va mieux?

À contre cœur, il sentit Yuka se détacher de lui pour s'asseoir convenablement.

Elle releva ensuite la tête pour plonger ses yeux bleus trouble rougis par les larmes dans les orbes noirs de son vis-à-vis.

-Oui, merci... désoler de m'être laissé aller ainsi.

Voyant la renarde prête a s'enfermer a nouveau dans derrière sa carapace de givre il dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu veux en parler?

Ils furent tous les deux surpris par la proposition du brun. Yuka rosit un peu plus et se rapprocha de Sasuke comme pour se donner du courage avant de se lancer.

Elle lui raconta le tout en détail et plus les mots sortaient de ses lèvres, plus ses traits se détendaient. En parler lui faisait le plus grand bien, tous comme les mains du brun qui ne l'avaient pas quitté.

Les phrases glissaient hors de ses lèvres avant même qu'elle ne le pense vraiment. La présence de Sasuke l'apaisait et comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le corbeau lia ses doigts aux siens.

Doucement, une bulle de bien-être se forma autour d'eux sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte.

La renarde se rapprocha encore encouragé par le jeune homme qui la tirait de plus en plus tout aussi inconsciemment. Et ce tant et si bien qu'à la fin de son récit, la renarde s'était retrouvée assise sur les genoux du corbeau qui jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux.

La jeune fille arrêta de parler, et quand ils remarquèrent leurs positions, ils rougirent sans pour autant bouger. Ils étaient bien et pour rien au monde ils ne voulaient se détacher l'un de l'autre, même la gêne ne semblaient maintenant qu'un lointain souvenir. La position comme la situation était presque naturelle, les jeunes adultes avaient trouvé leurs places.

-C'était un cauchemar. C'est fini maintenant. Je ne laisserais plus ce taré te faire du mal. Ni moi, ni les autres.

Le ton était doux, presque tendre et la voix un peu roque. Sasuke bien que la situation lui échappe était fière d'avoir encouragé la jeune fille à lui parler et de retrouver la Yuka qu'il connaissait, pas celle d'hier soir mais la vrai qui ressentait et qui vivait, SA Yuka.

Cette tirade toucha vraiment l'Uzuo, autant par les paroles que par le fait qu'elle la savait sincère. Elle précisa quand même, autant pour elle-même que pour lui.

-Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. C'était des souvenirs.

Sasuke ne répondit rien mais resserra son étreinte. Les doigts dans la toison nuit de Yuka se stoppèrent un instant avant de reprendre, entamant un massage dans le cuir chevelu. L'Uzuo releva les yeux vers son vis à vis et le regard qu'elle croisa semblait lui dire:

"Tout va bien. Je ne te lâcherai pas, tu reste avec moi à présent."

Et elle aussi avait plus qu'envie de rester avec lui.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.**

Elina : Enfin de retour ! Fini le problème informatique et a moi l'écriture (=^w^=) !

Sasuke : Mince revoilà la folle.

Elina : Méchant ! Na-chan dit quelque chose !

Naruto : La suite ?

 **Chapitre 18**

Au petit matin, dans le bureau de l'hokage, la godaime n'était pour une fois pas en train de dormir ou de boire, mais prise dans une discussion très sérieuse avec un épouvantail bien connu. Mais si vous savez, celui qui ne se sépare jamais de son petit livre orange, ouvrage d'un certain sanin pervers. Et bah voilà vous avez trouvé.

Kakashi (si vous n'aviez pas deviné je ne peux plus rien pour vous) était dans le bureau de l'hokage pour parler de l'affectation et du remaniement de l'équipe 7.

Au moins pour ses premières missions, Yuka serait avec un des frères Uchiwa ou Naruto. Il serait bien que Sakura ou Hinata soit aussi avec elle.

Après plus de 2 heures de réunion, alors qu'ils pesaient le pour et le contre de telle ou telle composition d'équipe, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée sans attendre de réponse. Tsunade s'apprêtait à hurler sur l'insolant, quand elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Shizune, son fidèle cochon sous le bras.

Cette dernière était encore plus nerveuse qu'à l'accoutumée, si si c'est possible je vous jure, et quand elle s'effaça pour faire entrer les visiteurs, la Godaime compris vite pourquoi.

Naruto, accompagné de Yuka et de ses gardes du corps autoproclamés entrèrent calmement. Beaucoup trop calmement. Le blond avait une moue sérieuse sur les lèvres, même s'il se détendait un peu quand son regard se posait sur sa petite sœur.

Itachi semblait aussi préoccupé et tendu. Yuka et Sasuke étaient aussi mal à l'aise. La brune tenait quelque chose dans son dos et Sasuke restait près d'elle, sa main au creux de ses reins, le regard soucieux et tendre à la fois.

Devant ce drôle de tableau, Kakashi et Tsunade échangèrent un regard et l'hokage demanda la raison de cette visite matinale. La jeune fille ne devait venir que dans l'après-midi.

Reprenant de suite du poil de la bête, Yuka ce détacha de Sasuke et s'avança vers la blonde plantureuse. Elle se tenait droite et regarda l'hokage dans les yeux, son regard brillant de conviction. Elle semblait défier quiconque de la contredire.

-Déjà, je tiens à préciser qui si je ne suis pas venu plus tôt, c'est que la situation ne l'exigeait pas.

-Ecoutez jusqu'au bout sans nous interrompre.

Sasuke avait un regard sévère et les adultes échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer. Que leur étaient il encore arrivé ? A priori quelque chose de sérieux mais pas alarmant de ce que la petite renarde avait dit. Pourquoi il était impossible de passer une journée tranquille dans ce village.

Les arrivants prirent place en face de la blonde et racontèrent l'incident de la veille. Ils commencèrent par le petit problème du parc au cas où quelqu'un viendrait ce plaindre. Chacun y allait de son commentaire, précisent un détail ou un autre. Ils enchainèrent ensuite sur la drôle de discussion entre Yuka et le chat sauvage, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil perplexe à Kakachi et enfin le serpent et la garde de nuit qui en avait découlé.

Inutile de préciser qu'à la fin du récit, le copie ninja était pour une fois très attentif, ayant délaissé depuis un moment déjà sa lecture quotidienne. Shizune c'était réfugier dans un coin de la pièce, Tonton à ses pieds. Une fois qu'ils se turent il y eu quelques secondes de silence tendu. Puis…

-QUOI !

Tsunade était littéralement furieuse. Il lui avait fallu toute sa patience pour ne pas craquer plus tôt. Une fois leur histoire terminée, et le cadavre du reptile posé sur le bureau à la demande de la blonde plantureuse, elle avait crié (si ce n'est hurlé) et frappé la surface du meuble qui produisit un bruit sinistre. Les tas de document qui y étaient sagement entreposés, patientent pour avoir la signature de l'hokage, tombèrent pathétiquement au sol, toutes les feuilles se mélangeant, faisant gémir Shizune qui se voyait déjà devoir toutes les reclasser.

La godaime, loin de se soucier plus que ça du travail supplémentaire qu'elle venait de donner à son assistante, se lança dans une de ses désormais célèbre colère noir.

-Et il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que cela pouvait être un piège et qu'il attendrait la nuit pour attaquer ?! Vous êtes complètement inconscients. Itachi toi au moins tu aurais du réagir, ou Kurama puisqu'il était avec vous ! Bande d'idiots en puissance…

Bien malgré eux les victimes de ce sermon ne pouvaient qu'être admiratif du volume sonore de la blonde qui semblait encore augmenter à chaque mot prononcé.

-Ma, ma... S'ils ne sont pas venus plus tôt, ils ont quand même renforcé la sécurité. De plus Sasuke et Yuka nous ont expliqué leur raisons.

Kakashi essayait tant bien que mal de calmer l'hokage (bonne chance à lui) alors que Shizune se tassait dans un coin de peur de se prendre un coup ou un objet lancer malencontreusement par sa supérieure.

Naruto aussi faisait de son mieux pour détendre l'atmosphère, balançant de-ci de-là une de ses vannes douteuses qui pour une fois n'avaient pas mais alors pas du tout l'effet escompté.

Itachi s'était assis sur un des 2 fauteuils en face du bureau qui était sur le point de se rompre, le pauvre, alors que Sasuke et Yuka avaient pris l'autre.

La brune était installée confortablement sur les genoux du corbeau, comme si cela était parfaitement normal et pour eux c'était le cas. Sasuke avait un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre dans ses cheveux.

Le spectacle détourna l'attention de Tsunade et voyant que les jeunes gens n'avaient de toute façon pas l'intention de l'écouter ou d'agir autrement. Elle finit par soupirer et se rasseoir.

Bien que cela la contrariât au plus haut point, elle devait admettre que ces gosses avaient raison. Si son ancien coéquipier avait vraiment retrouvé Yuka et Sasuke, ensemble qui plus est, il en aurait profité.

Ce petit serpent ressemblait plus à un avertissement. Mais que faisait-il si près du quartier Uchiwa ? Comment avait-il retrouvé la trace de l'Uzuo ? Mystère.

Elle porta ensuite les yeux sur Naruto. Le blond était tout comme son démon, très protecteur envers l'Uzuo, et avec Sasuke. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami le jinchuriki utilisait tout les prétextes possibles pour être avec lui. Il ne laisserait personne ne serai-ce que le menacer alors l'enlever… Yuka était quand à elle une sœur pour le blond et une fille pour le démon. Les liens qui les unissaient étaient vraiment très forts et ce depuis l'arriver de la jeune fille. En y réfléchissant, elle avait été en parfaite sécurité. Elle doutait que même s'il l'avait voulu, Orochimaru n'aurait pu saper la surveillance de ces deux là.

Et enfin Itachi. Celui là non plus n'était pas à prendre à la légère. C'était un véritable monstre on s'en prenait à son frère ou à la jeune fille. Il pouvait être très calme mais ne dit on pas qu'il faut ce méfier de l'eau qui dors ?

La belette regardait son frère et Yuka avec malice. Sentant sur lui le regard appuyé de l'hokage, il haussa simplement les épaules et replongea dans ses souvenirs du matin.

 _Naruto venait de se lever et Kurama de disparaître en son hôte. Itachi était assis devant la table de la cuisine et terminait son petit déjeuné. Le blond pris place à son tour devant un bol de ramen fumant qu'il sortait d'on ne sait où._

 _-Le teme et Yuka ne sont pas encore debout?_

 _Le brun allait répondre par la négative, toujours amusé par le surnom que ces deux là se donnaient quand les concernés apparurent, main dans la main._

 _Sasuke était visiblement soucieux et posait un regard possessif sur la brune. Yuka quand à elle semblait un peu fatiguée mais contente malgré tout._

 _Sans un mot ni un regard pour les personnes présentes, le cadet Uchiwa prépara son café ainsi que le thé de la brune alors que cette dernière saluait ses frères de cœur d'un rapide baiser sur la joue._

 _-Mal dormi? lança Naruto._

 _-Un peu. Je suis encore fatiguée._

 _-Cauchemar ? proposa Itachi._

 _-Hn. Mais ça vas._

 _Le tout avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Sasuke s'installa à table et recula sa chaise. Il n'avait toujours pas salué son frère ou son meilleur ami et ne semblait pas vouloir le faire. Il était dans son monde et ne leur prêtait pas la moindre attention, les ignorants superbement._

 _Il faut dire que si il était de notoriété publique qu'on ne réveillait pas l'ainé Uchiwa sous peine de représailles, il était encore plus connu que le cadet n'était pas du matin et qu'il valais mieux le laisser émérger de lui-même à par si on aimait se prendre un chidori dans la tronche._

 _Sasuke n'était pas bavard et ne supportait pas les contacts ou les discutions animé dès le matin._

 _Toujours sans un mot et sous les yeux médusés de son aîné et du jinchuriki, il tapota ses genoux et Yuka vint s'y installer le plus naturellement du monde. Les bras puissants entourèrent sa taille quand il saisit sa tasse et l'Uzuo enfouit un instant son nez dans le col du jeune homme._

 _Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes que le « couple » remarqua l'attention qu'il avait suscitée._

 _-Quoi? demanda simplement Sasuke._

 _-Depuis quand? fit Itachi._

 _-Hn. N'importe quoi. répondit le cadet toujours aussi neutre._

 _Naruto fit la navette entre les Uchiwa et finit par demander à Yuka de traduire. Ce qu'elle consentit à faire après une gorgée de thé._

 _-Itachi demande depuis quand on est ensemble et Sasuke répond que ce n'est pas le cas._

 _L'Uzuo avait dit cela d'un ton neutre comme une évidence alors qu'elle était toujours perchée sur les cuisses de Sasuke. Celui-ci mirait maintenant le blond avec un regard qui voulait dire " t'es débile?"._

 _-Ah bon? Fut la réponse très intelligente du blond._

 _-Non._

 _La discutions s'arrêta là mais il était évident que les jeunes gens s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait à priori envi de parler de la source de se changement évident de comportement. Et après tout peu importe la raison, ces deux la ressemblaient à un couple avant même d'en être un. Car il était évident pour tout ceux qui les avaient vus interagir qu'ils finiraient ensemble._

.oO°Oo.

Finalement, il fut décidé que Yuka deviendrait sans surprise un kunoichi, une junin pour être plus précis. Il serait dommage de se priver d'un élément comme elle. Bien sûre, la jeune fille serait toujours accompagnée et devait revenir immédiatement au village à la moindre trace d'Orochimaru.

C'est avec fierté qu'elle prit son bandeau à l'effigie de Konoha et qu'elle le noua à son bras comme Shikamaru. Naruto, très content passa en mode pile électrique et ils décidèrent de s'entrainer un peu.


	19. Chapter 19 Les filles passe à l'action

**Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sasuke : Les filles ? Pourquoi les filles ?

Elina : …

Sasuke : T'as perdu ta langue ?

Naruto : Laisse teme. Evite de l'énerver si tu veux pas souffrir.

Sasuke : Pourquoi ?

Naruto : Elle à chopper la crève alors elle est encore plus irritable que Kyu…

Sasuke : Et merde, on n'a pas fini… La suite ?

 **Chapitre 19 Les filles passent à l'action:**

Deux mois étaient passés depuis que Yuka était devenue une kunoichi de Konoha. Comme prévu, la brune avait fais équipe avec Naruto et Hinata au début, puis avec Sasuke et Sakura ect… Maintenant, elle faisait aussi des missions en duo selon leurs durées et leurs rangs.

Quand elle avait des jours de libre, la renarde s'entrainait avec Itachi et Sasuke ou Lee sans oublier Naruto et Kiba ou encore Sakura et Shino (qui lui donnait mine de rien de bon défis avec ses insectes) si si même lui.

Souvent, ils organisaient des mini combats ou tournois pour se motiver et progresser ensemble, ce qui portait ses fruits. Les liens s'étaient encore resserré et il n'était pas rare de les voir tous ensemble dans le village à rire et se chamailler gentiment.

Yuka s'était parfaitement intégrée au groupe et jouait involontairement le rôle de mascotte. Certaines questions sur son passé restaient encore sans réponses, il était compliqué pour l'Uzuo de parler de sa capture mais elle allait mieux et ses réactions étaient plus modérés qu'a son arriver. Elle se laissait plus facilement approcher, bien que toujours méfiante avec les personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle habitait toujours chez les Uchiwa où elle avait définitivement emménagé.

De temps en temps, elle passait un week-end chez Hinata ou chez Naruto. Ce dernier était très proche de sa petite sœur de cœur et Kurama profitait de toutes les occasions pour passer du temps avec sa presque fille.

L'héritière Hyuga gagatisait littéralement sur sa « poupée » qu'elle habillait dès que possible, aidée par Sakura et Ino sans oublier Temari quand celle-ci venait à Konoha. Il arrivait dans ses moments là de voir passer une renarde noire à neufs queues, suivi par les kunoichi, des élastiques et chouchous dans les mains. Il s'en suivait en général une course poursuite dans le domaine Hyuga jusqu'à ce que l'une ou l'autre des parties abandonne épuisée.

Entre temps, une nouvelle rumeur avait vue le jour au village. On parlait d'une ombre protectrice qui veillait sur Konoha. Une ninja masqué, toujours accompagnée par Naruto, Sasuke ou un autre rookies. Elle faisait les missions avec eux mais personne ne connaissait son visage. A cause de sa démarche féline, de sa petite taille et de son masque noir au museau pointu, elle était appelée « Kitsune » ou la renarde. Tous lui faisaient confiance, on la respectait, on la craignait peut-être un peu.

Quand elle passait dans la rue ou sortait du bureau de l'hokage, les gens la saluaient sans pour autant l'approcher de trop près. Elle était attirante mais froide. Toujours recouverte d'une grande cape noire flottant autour d'elle de manière hypnotique, laissant parfois apparaitre un haut en coton rouge et des formes ne laissant aucunement place à l'imagination, les cheveux relevés en un semi chinions sur son crane, son masque de renarde son le visage. Elle protégeait les habitants.

Personnes n'avaient fait le rapprochement entre cette mystérieuse ombre protectrice et Yuka. Seuls les autres ninjas étaient au courant. Shikamaru avait eu l'idée de créer la « Kit » pour permettre à la jeune fille de faire des missions sans se dévoiler. Bien que désespéré par la bêtise des villageois (même pas capable de reconnaitre l'Uzuo) la situation était moins « galère » ainsi.

Personne en dehors du village, à par la famille no Subaku et les Kages, n'étaient au courant de son existence. Le géni avait conseillé de dévoiler à ceux ci le retour de la jeune fille pour éviter tout incident diplomatique si son identité devait être découverte par hasard.

En tans que descendante directe d'un démon et d'un des clans les plus mystérieux qu'on croyait disparu, si l'on ne le prenait pour une simple légende, on ne pouvait se permettre de taire son arriver au village sous peine de briser la paix difficilement instaurée entre eux.

En effet, après le retour des Uchiwa et pour prouver la bonne fois des ex-nukenins, la team 7 et les deux bruns étaient partis faire le tour des différents villages pour signer des traités de paix et partager les renseignements sur l'Akatsuki.

Ils avaient ainsi rencontré Killer Bee le jinchiriki de Gyûki (Hachibi) le dernier avec Naruto à ne pas avoir été capturé par l'organisation. Celui-ci c'était tout de suite attaché à notre blond national se qui avait poussé le raikage à accepter une alliance. L'abeille tueuse était ensuite venue à konoha pour rencontrer Yuka sur l'ordre de son frère et il avait littéralement adopté la renarde.

Celle-ci avait eu du mal avec le rap immonde de l'envoyer de Kumo mais le trouvait drôle. Elle avait eu l'occasion de parler avec son bijuu et ils avaient sympathisé. En cas de besoin, Kumo leurs viendrait en aide. Pareil pour Suna. Les autres villages, moins concernés car n'ayant plus de jinchirikis s'engagèrent à les prévenir au moindre mouvement le l'organisation.

XxX

Le lien entre Yuka et Sasuke avait un peu évolué aussi. Ils étaient très proches, sans pour autant se pencher plus que ça sur leurs sentiments. Sasuke souriait plus facilement (petit le sourire, faut pas exagérer) et quand un des deux avait besoin de réconfort, Yuka venait s'assoir sur les genoux de corbeau et lui faisait un petit câlin. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour communiquer, sachant presque instinctivement ce dont l'autre avait besoin.

Ils étaient très tactiles l'un envers l'autre qu'il y ait du monde ou pas. Bien que moins démonstratifs en publique. Sauf en mission.

En effet, si Yuka portait son masque, elle était la Kit et restait relativement distante avec tout le monde.

Quand elle était dans son rôle de kunoichi elle restait sérieuse, ne parlant pas plus que nécessaire, ses instincts reprenant le dessus et tous ses sens à l'affut, elle accomplissait ses missions avec un calme et une précision chirurgicale, quel que soit son objectif.

A l'écoute de ses compagnons mais fixée sur son but. Rentrer en vie avec tout le monde et respecter les ordres. Ne sortant de son rôle qu'une fois son masque retiré.

L'Ichiraku était quant à lui heureux de compter une nouvelle cliente fidèle, même si elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup. L'échoppe était devenue de point de rendez-vous de retour de mission (au même titre que la demeure Uchiwa).

Depuis l'épisode de serpent, plus aucunes traces d'Orochimaru n'avait été trouvé. Ce qui ne voulait par dire que la surveillance avait été relâché. Bien au contraire.

Il était étrange que le Sanin aux serpents ou même l'Akatsuki n'aient plus fait parlé d'eux depuis un moment. Certain disaient qu'ils s'étaient frotté à plus forts qu'eux, d'autre qu'ils s'étaient dissous, mais tous cela n'étaient que des histoires inventés pour ne pas s'avouer la crainte de les voir attaquer à tout moments.

.oO°Oo.

Actuellement Yuka était chez Naruto.

Les filles, (comprenez par là Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten et Temari actuellement à Konoha) avaient improvisé un conseil de guerre.

Sujet du jour : Relation et rapprochement du corbeau et de la renarde.

Même si les intéressés étaient bien dans la situation actuelle, les Kunoichi ne supportaient plus de voir le « couple » stagner ainsi.

Les Uchiwa, et Naruto qu'on ce le dise, étaient les plus beaux partis de village. Enormément de filles leurs courraient après et voir Sasuke au bras d'une étrange créature comme l'Uzuo en frustrait plus d'une. En plus si celle-ci habitait sous le même toit que les deux ténébreux.

Vous l'aurez donc compris, il était urgent de faire taire les rumeurs naissantes et de mettre les choses aux claires. Encore fallait il que les protagonistes principaux y mettent du leur.

Sasuke était en mission avec Lee et Neji. Ils devaient revenir dans quelques jours. D'ici là, il fallait trouver un moyen de faire comprendre que Sasuke était chasse gardé.

Le plan était simple :

-1 Faire en sorte que Yuka parle de ses sentiments (dans un lieu publique).

-2 Faire en sorte que les commères et quelques groupies entendent les dis sentiments.

-3 Lancer une nouvelle rumeur disant que Sasuke et elle forment un vrai couple.

Prudemment, les kunoichis partirent une à une de leur côtés pour n'éveiller aucuns soupçons avec la promesse de se rejoindre plus tars.

Entre temps, Naruto avait réussit à emmener sa petite sœur chez Ichiraku pour le midi. Bien qu'elle ait de loin préféré cuisiner elle-même quelque chose chez le blond, la renarde ne pouvait tous simplement rien refuser au jinchuriki.

Alors quand il avait presque supplié, les yeux larmoyants et la voix tremblante de manger au restaurant de ramen, Yuka avait soupiré et mis ses chaussures, non sans avoir arraché la promesse de préparer un repas sain la prochaine fois.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Teuchi et Ayame sourirent et se mirent aux fourneaux avant même de prendre leurs commandes. Ils prenaient toujours la même chose. Les autres clients, comme à leurs habitudes saluèrent chaleureusement Naruto, alias le héro du village sauveur des Uchiwa et lancèrent un regard froid à la jeune fille.

Une étrangère avait difficilement sa place à Konoha, beaucoup pensaient ainsi et la jeune brune ce contentait d'ignorer le plus possible les remarques désobligeantes, les regards et les rumeurs. Essayant de ne pas rester seule sauf avec son masque.

Il était étrange de voir comme les gens regardaient la « Kit ». Simplement car l'hokage l'avait désigné comme membre actif de confiance du village, les villageois la respectait.

Il n'y avait que les enfants qui ne semblaient pas la craindre ou emmètre une quelconque réserve à son égard. Ils l'invitaient souvent à s'assoir avec eux pour leur raconter des histoires, et la brunes fondait devant leurs grands yeux émerveillés.

Encore une fois Naruto se raidi sous les coups d'œil à peine voilés posé sur Yuka, mais celle-ci lui sourit en lui attrapant le bras et lança la conversation comme si ne rien était.

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Quelques jeunes filles aux poitrines bien trop exposés, essayaient d'aborder le blond qui ne se rendait compte de rien (ou faisait croire que c'était le cas).

Comme Naruto entamait son sixième bol de ramen miso, Sakura et Ino firent leur apparition, avec un sourire bien trop éclatant pour être naturel. Elles se joignirent au duo et la blonde lança la conversation.

-Dis Yuka, tu sais quand est ce-que Sasuke-kun doit rentrer ?

La brune répondit du tac au tac sans lever le nez de son bol, vide à présent.

-Dans 2 jours si tous ce passe bien. Compte 3 s'ils croisent quelqu'un. Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça… Tu dois avoir hâte qu'il revienne non ?

Un léger rougissement pris place sur les joues blanches de la renarde. Sakura et Ino échangèrent un regard en coin. Mais qu'avaient-elles encore en tête ?

Il ne fallait pas être particulièrement intelligent pour voir qu'elles avaient des idées en venant ici. Ses soupçons ce confirmèrent quand Tenten, Temari et Hinata débarquèrent la bouche en cœur et les yeux brillants étrangement, pour parler de leur petits-amis respectifs.

Naruto qui avant regardait le tout du coin de l'œil, se pencha sur sa petite sœur et chuchota à son oreille.

-C'est moi ou elles sont bizarres aujourd'hui ?

-Hn… fut sa seule réponse.

Le blond soupira un peu. Il allait falloir qu'il ait une petite discussion avec son teme de meilleur ami. Sa petite sœur commençait à devenir aussi éloquente que les Uchiwa et adepte des monosyllabes.

Bientôt, et c'était plus que prévisible, le sujet dévia sur Sasuke et Yuka au grand damne de cette dernière. Après un regard assassin au blond, de la part de la petite amie du géni, même lui ce mis à dire que ces 2 là feraient définitivement un beau couple.

Voyant qu'elle était acculée et que même son grand frère de cœur ne l'aiderait visiblement pas, la renarde fut forcée d'admettre que ce qui l'unissait au corbeau était peut-être plus ambigu qu'ils ne voulaient bien le dire. La petite brune avait en effet des sentiments forts pour le jeune homme bien qu'il lui était difficile de mettre des mots dessus.

Oui, elle avait déjà imaginé poser ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke. Plus de fois qu'elle ne voulait bien l'avouer.

Oui elle se sentait bien, trop bien avec lui. Ce n'était pas normal mais elle ce refusait d'y penser, profitant juste.

Et non, elle ne voulait pas que ses petits geste qu'il pouvait avoir à son égard ne soit destinés à une autre. Elle ferait un massacre si on approchait son brun de trop prêt. Oui vous avez bien entendu « son brun ».

La discussion dura une bonne demi-heure sous le regard compatissent de Teuchi qui plaignait sincèrement sa cliente.

Une fois satisfaites des réponses obtenus de la renarde et étant sûre qu'elles avaient été entendus par des civils suffisamment intéressés, les filles partirent une à une, laissant une Yuka lessivée et un Naruto à la fois perdu et désolé pour elle.

.oO°Oo.

Comme il fallait s'en douter, quand Sasuke, Neji et Lee revinrent de mission, 3 jours plus tars, la rumeur comme quoi Yuka et le cadet Uchiwa formaient un couple avait déjà fait 20 fois le tour du village.

Ce dont les filles n'avaient en revanche pas pensé, ce fut les répercutions que la dite rumeur causa.

Yuka ne pouvait plus mettre un pied dehors sans être assailli d'insultes, de menaces ou de questions sur sa relation avec mister freez, comme disait Naruto.

Le blond était en colère et il avait fallu toute la persuasion de Yuka pour l'empêcher de faire un massacre quand les villageois avaient passé la nuit devant sa porte, attendant la sorti de sa protégée.

Depuis, elle était cloitrée à l'intérieur de la demeure Uchiwa sous la garde d'Itachi, passablement agacé par la situation. Si il autorisait les filles à rendre visite à la jeune fille, c'était uniquement pour qu'elle ne perde pas contacte avec l'extérieur et qu'elle ne se sente pas trop seule. A part en passant par la forêt (et encore) il était impossible de sortir de la maison, de quoi rendre fou n'importe qui.

Pour la première fois depuis maintenant 2 mois, la renarde n'était pas présente au retour de corbeau, ni aux portes, ni à l'Ichiraku. Se fut Itachi quand il rentra après avoir fait son rapport qui lui expliqua la situation. Il lui avait fallut passer par les toits pour rentrer car plusieurs filles faisaient le pied de grue devant l'entrée.

Le brun monta de suite voir Yuka dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était avec Ino et Tenten qui prenaient un malin plaisir à expérimenter tout un tas de coiffures sur elle. (Bien que la plupart du temps, la renarde défaisait le tout dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.)

Quand Sasuke fit son entrée, la petite brune se dégagea des mains envahissantes des kunoichis pour se précipiter vers lui, s'arrêtant à 2 mètres quand elle lut la colère dans ses yeux. Sasuke ne la regardait pas.

Ino et Tenten reculèrent en sachant pertinemment qu'elles avaient gaffé. La blonde essaya d'apaiser son ami.

-Enfin Sasuke-kun, on est désolé. Mais vois le bon coté des choses, si tu dis toi-même aux filles que vous êtes ensemble, elles vous laisseront tranquille tous les deux. Plus de fans girls hérétiques et plus de questions à tous va pour Yuka. Né ?

L'Uchiwa se renfrogna mais réfléchit tout de même. L'idiote n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Bien qu'elle sorte ça pour sauver sa peau, il y avait une part de vérité dans son discours. Et puis ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne fasse de Yuka sa compagne alors après tout pourquoi pas. Pour une fois, les filles avaient sus se rendre utiles.

Il pouvait en effet (et il le ferait) utiliser les rumeurs pour écarter ses groupies, et les mecs qui regardaient discrètement Yuka quand elle passait dans la rue. Il avait des envies de meurtres dans ces cas là.

Néanmoins, il était aussi évidant que les filles devaient payer pour tout ça (il avait déjà une idée).

C'est sur cette pensée diaboliquement génial que Sasuke mis les commères à la porte pour profiter calmement de son retour.

Plus que contente de retrouver un semblant de liberté, car les filles essayaient par tout les moyens de se racheter (et donc la collaient continuellement) Yuka détacha à nouveau ses cheveux et vint ce poster aux cotés de Sasuke, attendant que ce dernier ne prenne la parole. Le brun laissa passer plusieurs minutes puis la tira un peu par le bras, pour enfouir sur nez dans les cheveux nuit.

Yuka le sentait tendu et fini par les emmener dans le jardin. Itachi les rejoignit avec du thé et ils discutèrent de leur semaine.

Plus tars dans la soirée, alors que le soleil descendait à l'horizon, on pouvait entendre une berceuse porté par le vent, chanté par une petite renarde pour 2 hommes brun sur une terrasse de bois, au cœur du quartier Uchiwa.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.**

Elina : Salut tous le monde (=^w^=) ! Ceci est juste un petit mot pour vous prévenir.

Sasuke : T'arrête la fanfic ? On est enfin libre ?

Elina : Mais non idiot ! Voilà, j'ai repris ici une intrigue que je trouve très importante dans la trame originale de Naruto. J'en ai changé certain point pour faire coller le tout à mon intrigue. Je serais contente que vous me donniez votre avis sur ce travail, et que vous me disiez objectivement si le tout n'est pas trop compliquer ou brouillon. J'ai fais de mon mieux et suis plutôt contente de mon idée mais si cela est trop dérangeant, je vous serais reconnaissante de me le dire. Voilà sur ce, j'arrête de vous embêter et vous laisse avec ce chapitre.

 **Chapitre 20 :**

Quelques jours plus tars, (et après une vengeance plus que satisfaisante de Sasuke) les choses étaient rentré dans l'ordre au village caché de la feuille. Sakura, Ino, Hinata et Tenten Temari étant déjà reparti pour Suna, avaient dû faire une déclaration d'amour pour leur petits-amis en publique depuis le toit de la tour de l'hokage. Les filles étaient passées une à une et avaient offert un spectacle digne des plus grands divertissements. Hinata s'était évanouit juste après avoir fini et les garçons avaient autant rient que rougis durant tout l'après-midi.

Sasuke, fidèle à lui-même avait juste lancé des regards noirs à tour de bras et placé une main possessive sur la taille ou l'épaule de la renarde dans la rue. Cela avait suffit à faire taire les curieux et calmer les folles furieuse qui leurs courraient après.

Mais ce n'est pas cela qui va nous intéresser aujourd'hui. En début de soirée, l'aigle de l'hokage avait survolé le ciel du village, ordonnant un rassemblement urgent de tous les ninjas en fonctions. Une heure plus tars, une réunion débutait dans la grande salle au sous-sol de la tour principale.

Jiraya était revenu depuis peu avec des nouvelles. De très mauvaises nouvelles.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne, suite au dépars d'Itachi de l'Akatsuki, Orochimaru avait cherché à recontacter ces dernier sans succès. Jiraya avait donc décidé de garder un œil sur tout ça.

Mais dernièrement, les manteaux aux nuages rouges avaient été vue à roder autour des reperds du sanin aux serpents. Enfin, il y a de cela une semaine, Orochimaru avait réussis par dieu seul sais quel moyen, à ce faire racheter et était maintenant (avec Kabuto) retourné grossir les rangs de l'organisation.

L'ermite pervers avait expliqué tout cela calmement mais ses traits tirés et la face contrariée de Tsunade montraient à quel point tout cela était inquiétant. Les ninjas s'étaient tous plus ou moins tendu dans la salle. Des murmures s'élevèrent et les esprits commencèrent à s'échauffer.

Mais paradoxalement, le groupe de la « génération Naruto » ne semblaient pas aussi turbulents que d'habitude. En fait, ils réfléchissaient à la situation, attendant la suite, sachant pertinemment que le Nara allait intervenir pour faire un exposé complet avec son père.

Yuka était avec eux, habiller de sa tenue de mission, son masque à la main. Elle avait revêtue la tenue de la Kitsune, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des villageois sur la route.

-Le bon côté, avait ironiquement lancé Kiba, c'est que maintenant, au lieu de deux ennemis à trouver il n'y en a plus qu'un.

BAM

-Aïe ! Mais quoi ?

-Baka !

Sakura venait de frapper le maître chien, qui arborait maintenant une belle bosse sur le sommet du crane. Bien que la remarque avait eu pour but de détendre l'atmosphère (et ce fut le cas), il ne faillait pas prendre les choses à la légère.

Une fois le calme revenu, Shikamaru et Shikaku firent un compte rendu de la situation, expliquant les tenants et aboutissants, ce que l'on savait du serpent, faisant intervenir Sasuke et Yuka pour préciser tel ou tel point.

Kabuto aussi était dangereux. Il avait le don d'apprendre de tout et de tourner n'importe quelle situation à son avantage.

Le bras droit d'Orochimaru avait toujours une porte de sortie et d'autres armes ou alliances à mettre à profit. Il ne serait même pas étonnant qu'il est eu des liens avec l'Aka dans le dos de son maitre.

Ne jamais le sous estimer et ne pas l'écouter parler.

Fin psychologue, il saurait tirer toutes les failles à son avantage et prendrait plaisir à retourner le cerveau de la moindre victime qui ce présenterait à lui.

Ensemble, les deux nukenins avaient fais des recherches et expériences sur Sasuke comme sur Yuka et personnes ne savait ce qu'ils en avaient tiré. Il y avait aussi la possibilité qu'ils aient fait part de leur découvertes à l'Akatsuki, il était même probable que ce soit à cette condition qu'ils aient été acceptés.

Parlons-en justement de l'Akatsuki. Avec l'appui d'Itachi, ils refirent un point complet sur les informations à leurs dispositions. Aux dernières nouvelles, il restait 6 membres (sans compter Orochimaru et Kabuto). Ils étaient donc 8 à présent et il était possible qu'ils aient des mercenaires ou soldats à leurs botte.

Itachi avait réussis à se débarrasser de la tronche de requin en quittant le groupe.

Deidara et Sasori avaient eux péris suites à la capture du Kazegage et l'extraction de Shukaku. La team Kakashi nouvellement formé (il n'y avait pas encore Sai et Sasuke était en cavale) et la team Gaï s'étaient déplacés le plus vite possible. Cet incident avait couté la vie à la vielle Chiyo-baa, qui avait donné son énergie vitale pour faire revenir Gaara d'entre les morts. Naruto avait littéralement réduit l'utilisateur d'argile en pièces avec les senseis alors que Sakura et les autres s'étaient occupés de Sasori.

En gros aujourd'hui il restait :

-Hidan et Kakuzu. Aussi appelés les frères zombis, ses deux là étaient de sacret numéro.

Kakuzu était un ninja possédant 5 cœurs qu'il avait récupéré sur les cadavres de ses victimes. Chacun possédaient une affinité élémentaire qui lui était propre. Il pouvait utiliser de ce fait tous types de techniques. Il lui était aussi possible de se désassembler, laissant à chaque cœur un corps et les contrôlant à distance. Il fallait détruire tous ses cœurs pour le vaincre, le sien pouvant être remplacé.

Hidan était l'adorateur immortel d'un dieu pour lequel il tuait et se suicidait dès qu'il le pouvait, revenant à la vie aussi sec. Itachi n'avait pu le voir qu'une fois au combat et il semblait que tout ses sacrifices suivaient une cérémonie stricte. Une fois toutes les conditions réunis, les blessures qu'il s'infligeait étaient recopié sur sa victime. Itachi ignoraient comment il s'y prenait.

-Ensuite on avait Pain et Konan. Tout les « deux » étaient d'anciens élèves de Jiraya. Le sanin avait personnellement enquêté sur eux.

Si au début on pensait que Pain était le dirigeant de l'organisation, Itachi avait fini par apprendre que non.

Le Pain qu'avait rencontré Jiraya et qui ce présentait à l'organisation n'était en fait qu'un simple corps de substitution. Celui de Yahiko qui, avec Konan et Nagato Uzumaki avaient été les premiers élèves de l'ermite pervers. En fait, Yahiko était morts peu avant la naissance de l'Aka et Nagato, possesseur du rinnegan, un dojutsu surpuissant, ne l'avait pas supporté. Il avait utilisé une technique de manipulation qui lui permettait de contrôler 6 corps en même temps. On savait que chaque « parties de pain » possédait le rinnegan mais pas où était Nagato ni comment exactement tout cela fonctionnait.

Konan quant à elle était une utilisatrice de papier. Elle transformait son corps entier en origami et obéissait aveuglément aux ordres de Pain quel qu'ils soient. Elle voulait rester avec son ancien coéquipier et pour cela avait abandonné toute humanité ou compassion.

-Et enfin, Zetsu et Tobi. Ils étaient sans doutes les plus excentriques mais aussi ceux sur lesquels on en savait le moins.

En gros, Zetsu était une espèce de plante carnivore humanoïde à double personnalité, spécialisé dans l'espionnage et à la botte de Tobi. Il possédait une double face et pouvait se séparer en deux en se fondre dans les sols, plantes et autres… Il avait une fâcheuse tendance à se disputer avec lui-même et était un adepte incontesté du cannibalisme. (Si dans son cas, manger des humains pouvait être considéré comme tel.) Sa première moitié était noire.

Kuro-Zetsu était sadique et toujours près au combat. L'autre moitié, blanche était plus effacé mais aussi plus maligne et réfléchit. Shiro-Zetsu s'écrasait beaucoup mais était très observateur.

En dernier Tobi. On ne savait presque rien de lui, si ne n'est qu'il était la véritable tête pensante de l'Akatsuki. Il avait tendance à ce comporter comme un parfait abruti, maladroit et plus que limité.

Mais sous ses faux airs de nigaud se cachait un être plus mystérieux qu'aucun autre. On ne savait rien de ses capacités, si ce n'est qu'il pouvait utiliser une technique intra-dimensionnelle. Très pratique pour ce déplacer sans être poursuivit ou vu. Les rares combats qu'Itachi avait pu voir avait été grotesques et sans intérêt, Tobi jouant les idiot à la perfection. Il portait un masque orange en spirales qui ne laissait rien voir d'autre d'un œil de temps en temps. Les moments où il était sérieux était en présence de Pain pour lui donner des ordres et quand il procédait à un interrogatoire.

Il n'était pas sadique mais cruel. Itachi n'avait appris tous cela que peu de temps avant de quitter l'organisation mais l'homme au masque lui avait laissé une sale impression. Il avait été convoqué par l'homme masqué qui lui avait parlé de son projet et de son plan avant de lui faire explicitement comprendre que même si il essayait quelque chose cela échouerait. Tobi était au courant qu'il était un traitre au service de Konoha.

En résumé, les ennemis étaient réelles dangereux et malins. Mieux valait se préparer à la bataille. Surement pas pour tout de suite mais nuls doutes qu'elle arrivait. Quand ils s'y attendraient le moins.

Suite à tout cela, il fut décidé que la sécurité des remparts serait renforcée, progressivement pour ne pas attirer l'attention ou déclencher de paniques. Sasuke et Yuka seraient cantonné à des missions à l'intérieure du village ou aux alentour, pareil pour Naruto à cause de son statu de Jinchuriki.

Même si les concernés avaient été plus que retissant, ils durent ce plier aux règles et accepter de ne pas faire ne vague. Le blond eu besoin d'un bon coup sur la tête de la part de sa ̎grand-mère ̎ pour comprendre et arrêter de geindre.

.oO°Oo.

Depuis une semaine, la Kit était souvent vu sur les remparts de Konoha à faire des rondes, seule la plupart du temps. Sa popularité avait encore augmenté et souvent après son passage, on entendait la rumeur des hommes la saluant pour son dur labeur. Elle les ignorait superbement et restait stoïque en toutes circonstances. Répondant parfois aux saluts d'un signe de tête discret et passant son chemin sans s'arrêter.

Yuka sans son masque sortait avec les autres de temps en temps. Elle était très populaire auprès des enfants. La petite Nina, qui avait parlé à tous de sa rencontre avec sa « hime onee-chan » comme elle disait, lui sautant au cou dès qu'elle la voyait. Si la renarde avait le malheur de passer près de l'académie ou du parc, les bambins lui faisant la fête sous l'œil des mères qui, bien que méfiantes, avaient accepté la présence de l'étrangère auprès des mouflets comme disait Kurama.

La relation « corbeau-renarde » avait aussi évolué. L'un comme l'autre avaient été victime de (petites) crises de jalousie et se montraient de plus en plus possessif.

Sakura et Ino étaient beaucoup plus calmes avec Sasuke et évitaient de le taquiner quand Yuka était dans les parages. Une fois, les deux furies avaient chacune attrapé un bras du brun pour l'embêter, se collant à lui de manière volontairement outrageuse. Yuka avait piqué une grosse colère, la jeune fille les avaient tué du regard avant de les mettre à la porte avec une menace de mort au passage. Si maintenant elles en rigolaient, sur le coup, le duo de choc avait eu des sueurs froides.

De peur de se voir « arracher les yeux sans autres sommation », les filles étaient beaucoup moins démonstratives et les rares groupies qui c'étaient accrocher avaient abandonné d'être un jour Madame Uchiwa au côté du cadet.

Le corbeau avait énormément rit (intérieurement vous vous en doutez bien) de se comportement qu'il trouvait plus que parlant, mais lui aussi avait eu son lot de crises. Chaque ̎mâle ̎ qui s'approchait de Yuka avait droit à un regard promettant milles morts et à part Naruto, Kurama et Itachi (et encore), rare était ceux qui pouvaient prétendre l'approcher.

L'ainé Uchiwa fini (comme tous les autres) par en avoir plus qu'assez de ses regards en coin et ses non dit.

Si au début ils en avaient beaucoup rient (et on les comprend), voir les deux jeunes se tourner autour sans rien faire rendant l'air quasi irrespirable à cause de la tension était devenu difficilement vivable. Il fallait faire quelque chose ou ils allaient finir par ce sauter dessus en publique ou tout détruire à cause du stresse.

Les hormones volaient à gogo et tous les couples finissaient par s'éclipser après quelques heures dans la même pièce qu'eux. Le pire c'est surement qu'ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte. En clair, il fallait les caser au plus vite.

Notre belette préférée s'organisa donc une soirée à l'extérieur, laissant le manoir au « couple ». Il allait rejoindre Naruto à l'Ichiraku avant d'aller dormir chez Shikamaru qui, plein de compassion, lui avait préparé une chambre pour la nuit.

Nos deux héros se sont donc retrouvés seul au domaine Uchiwa, pour toute la nuit, sans personne aux alentours.

Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, après discutions tranquilles, révélations et réflexions communes, ils se retrouvèrent sur le sofa du salon, Yuka assise sur les cuisses du brun, à échanger un baisé plus qu'enflammé à cause de la frustration, qu'ils n'avaient même pas eu conscience de ressentir.

C'est un parfait petit couple qu'Itachi et Shikamaru, qui l'accompagnait, retrouvèrent le lendemain matin. Les tourtereaux étaient dans la cuisine, la jeune fille assise sur le plan de travail, ses jambes de chaque côté des hanches de Sasuke alors qu'ils se partageaient un croissant.

Il n'y avait rien de choquant ou d'érotique dans la scène qui se jouait. Ni dans la manière dont les jambes fine entouraient le brun, ni dans la manière dont leurs mains se frôlaient alors qu'ils mangeaient la viennoiserie. La sensualité qui émanait d'eux et l'attraction dans l'air n'avaient rien de sexuel ou d'étouffant, s'était tendre et précieux.

Il s'agissait d'un moment du quotidien, un de ces instants aussi banal que fragile qui reste gravé dans le cœur comme dans l'âme. Ils n'étaient plus des ninjas, la guerre semblait bien loin, ils étaient juste deux jeunes gens profitant de la vie. Entre regards amoureux et gestes tendre, le couple était apaisé et on aurait pu jurer qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis toujours.

La scène respirait le calme et toutes les tentions semblaient s'être envolés en une nuit. Remarquant la présence des nouveaux arrivants, ils se séparèrent avec un sourire et tous les quatre prirent place autour de la table, mangeant tranquillement, offrant un petit déjeuné à Shikamaru.

Le seul commentaire qui fut fait, vint d'Itachi qui avec un grand sourire soupira :

-Et bien enfin !

Sasuke n'eu même pas la décence de rougir…

.oO°Oo.

Nos deux protagonistes étaient maintenant officiellement en couple, les rumeurs enfin confirmés et mine de rien, cela changea beaucoup de chose dans le comportement des autre avec l'Uzuo.

Dans la rue on la saluait en souriant, bien que l'on parle toujours dans son dos. Elle faisait comme si de rien était.

Si les villageois étaient aussi idiots et superficiels, se n'était pas son problème et elle n'allait pas changer ses habitudes pour leurs beaux yeux.

Les mères lui faisaient de grands sourires mais la brunes les ignoraient superbement et continuait de rire avec les enfants, leurs racontant des histoires pleines d'aventures et de rebondissement, les faisant frémir de peur ou d'excitation.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten et Hinata organisaient des soirées filles où elles parlaient de leurs couples, intégrant Temari quand celle-ci venait au village. Il faut dire que Shikamaru n'était pas très bavard et la blonde à l'éventail ce faisait une joie de raconter des anecdotes croustillantes qui ne manquaient pas.

D'autre part, les rondes sur les remparts ne montraient rien. Aucunes nouvelles d'Orochimaru ni ne l'Akatsuki malgré les recherches de Jiraya. Aucun indice sur leur positon ou leur plan d'attaque.

Plusieurs plans d'évacuation d'urgences avaient été préparés pour parer à toutes éventualités.

Yuka était passée entre les mains du clan Yamanaka pour chercher dans sa mémoire un quelconque indice qui aurait pu être utile.

Inoichi, chef actuel du clan et père de notre bien aimé Ino, s'était chargé de se travail. Il rendit un rapport complet sur tout ce qu'avait vécu la renarde chez le sanin. Elle s'était plié volontairement à l'exercice, c'était même elle qui avait insisté sous les hésitations de l'hokage. La jeune fille avait totalement abandonné ses barbières psychique, donnant un accès total à l'homme qui avait fouillé sa mémoire. Il ne pu que compatir à la douleur qu'elle avait pu ressentir.

Cela s'était fais en plusieurs fois et durant toute la semaine qu'avait duré se traitement, la jeune fille fit des cauchemars, ne pouvant s'endormir sans les bras puissants de son petit-ami pour l'apaiser. Fouiller dans sa mémoire avait réveillé des souvenirs endormis et souvent la renarde sursautait et gémissait dans son sommeil. Sasuke s'était montré présent mais sa rage contre la sanin augmentait de jour en jour. Itachi et Naruto s'étaient eux aussi beaucoup inquiétés et avaient fais en sorte qu'en dehors des missions, Yuka ne soit jamais seule.

Puis, Shikamaru imagina les différents scénarios d'attaques possibles. Avec son père, ils testèrent différentes formations et en vinrent à chercher une issus de secours au cas où tous cela tournerait mal.

Ils savaient que l'Akasuki voulait rassembler les bijjus. Ils voulaient Naruto et Killer-Bee, qui lui était avec le raikage, en sécurité.

Orochimaru voulait Sasuke (son futur réceptacle) et Yuka.

Du moins c'était le cas à la base. Maintenant que le sanin aux serpents avait rejoint l'organisation, il était possible que celle-ci en ait à nouveau après l'Uzuo. Ils savaient qu'à l'époque sa mère avait fuit l'organisation, alors s'ils savaient pour la brune…

Ses gènes de démon et les capacités qui en découlaient pouvaient leur être plus qu'utile. Itachi avait expliqué que les bijuus étaient scellés dans une grande statue de pierre, celle là même qui avait servi à l'extraction de Shukaku, bijju à une queue dont Gaara avait été le jinchuriki.

Cette statue une fois les démons réunis deviendrait Jûbi, le démon à 10 queues lui-même scellé par l'ermite Rikudo à l'époque. Cette histoire avait été confirmée par Kurama qui avait confié qu'à la base il n'y avait qu'un seul bijuu, Jûbi. Une créature sans volonté propre qui se nourrissait du chakra de la nature et semait la destruction sans distinction.

Le vieux sur son lit de mort avait séparé le monstre en 9, donnant naissances aux démons à queues et leur offrant une âme et la liberté en temps qu'esprits protecteurs. Il envoya ensuite l'enveloppe du monstre dans les profondeurs de la terre. C'est à ce moment là que le Kyubi avait fondé son clan.

Les bijuus avaient vécu en paix jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient pervertis par la cruauté et l'avarice des hommes, jusqu'à perdre la raison et devenir des monstres à leurs tours. La suite ils la connaissaient, certains humains avaient réussis le tour de force de leur redonner fois en l'humanité et avec ça, les avaient libéré des chaines de la haine (mais ceci est une autre histoire).

Il était, d'après ce qu'Itachi avait pu obtenir comme infos, prévu que le chef de l'Akatsuki devienne le jinchiriki du démon à son réveil. Mais les risques de rejet étaient conséquents. Une telle quantité de chakra, surtout de cette nature, était particulièrement dangereuse.

Sauf si Yuka entrait dans l'équation. Etant en partie ̎non-humaine ̎ son organisme accepterait (en théorie) beaucoup mieux de devenir jinchuriki. Et si en plus ils arrivaient à la briser mentalement, ne laissant d'elle qu'une simple coquille vide, l'Akatsuki aurait (hypothétiquement) entre ses mains l'arme vivante la plus puissante que l'on puisse créer. Une véritable bombe à retardement.

Vraiment très, très galère. Mais pour cela encore fallait il que tous les éléments soient réunis. Sans Naruto ou l'abeille tueuse, pas de Jûbi et pas de monstre surpuissant.

Une solution, la pire que l'on puisse imaginer pour permettre de sauver de plus de monde possible, serait de laisser Yuka se faire capturer le temps de se refaire.

Naruto se ferait immédiatement retirer Kurama, ce qui le tuerait.

Sasuke se verrait devenir le réceptacle d'Orochibaka sans autre sommation, en clair, il mourrait lui aussi sans autre forme de procès.

Yuka aurait au moins une chance de s'en sortir. Ils ne pourraient pas la tuer, pas tout de suite, de plus Orochimaru la voulais pour une autre raison, bien que tout aussi atroce. La seule chose qu'ils pourraient faire (qui elle non plus n'était pas réjouissante) était d'essayer de briser son esprit. Et après 5 ans torturés par l'autre dingue, elle était plutôt résistante.

Bien que cette idée leur donne la nausée et qu'ils feraient tout leur possible pour l'évité, les Nara après un briefing avec Tsunade et le conseil firent appeler les 3 concernés pour leurs exposer les faits.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, il s'en suivi une dispute générale. Naruto et Sasuke (qui avait foutu le flegme Uchiwa au placard) hurlaient que la situation était injuste. Pourquoi ce serait à elle d'y aller d'abord ? C'était tout simplement dégelasse. La devise de Konoha n'était-elle pas de ne jamais laisser ses camarades derrière ? Hors de question de laisser les choses ce passer ainsi.

Kurama qui était sorti sous forme mi humaine (il avait gardé ses oreilles et ses queues de renard), avait entouré sa « fille » de ses bras protecteur, ses appendisses animale virevoltants de manière menaçante dans son dos. Yuka ne disait rien, comme coupé du monde. Le visage fermé, aucune expression visible et les lèvres closes. Elle attendait que les esprits se calme, réfléchissant à se qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Naruto fini par se tourner vers sa petite sœur et devant son manque de réaction évidant cria presque :

-Mais dit quelque chose dattedayo ! C'est de toi qu'on parle !

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, comme s'ils l'avaient oublié jusque là (ce qui est un peu vrai avec les tornades qu'il y avait eu à gérer). L'Uzuo était toujours muette et Kurama écarquilla un peu les yeux avant de resserrer sa prise sur la mince taille.

 **-Rassure moi, tu n'y pense pas sérieusement…**

Seul le silence lui répondit. Mais celui-ci était bien trop éloquent. Sasuke sa braqua immédiatement, enclenchant instinctivement ses sharingans :

-Je refuse ! Tu ne vas pas y aller. Et puis quoi encore, saute leurs dans les bras et dit que se pervers t'as manqué aussi !

L'Uchiwa avait hurlé la dernière partie de la phrase sous les regards choqué de l'assistance et Naruto regardait son meilleur ami avec incompréhension.

Le brun, aveuglé par la colère, ne se rendit compte qu'après du pois de ses mots. Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose, Yuka s'était détaché du renard.

Un claquement sonore retentit dans la salle bien trop silencieuse et une trace de main rouge apparu sur la joue du brun. Le coup avait été rapide et violent, on pouvait parfaitement distinguer les cinq doigts fins et la paume qui était entré en contacte avec la surface pale.

Ils étaient tous choqués, l'Uchiwa plus que les autres. Le petit bout de femme avait la main rouge et des larmes de rage aux coins des yeux.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envi de retourner auprès de ce malade après ce qu'il m'a fais ?! Tu pense vraiment que je me vendrais à ceux que j'ai fuis des années durant ? Mais si c'était la seule option, s'il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives… si c'était le seul moyen pour vous permettre de vivre, alors j'irais.

En voyant son brun sur le point de protester elle reprit, avec une conviction et un regard si semblable à celui de Naruto dans ses moments on il prend une décision irrévocable. Ses billes azure brillaient de conviction et en une fraction de seconde, elles passèrent de turquoises claires à une mer d'encre. Le changement était saisissant.

Elle était déterminée et encra son regard bleu sombre dans les prunelles de sang qui lui faisait face, pesant et appuyant chacun de ses mots pour se faire comprendre par tous.

-J'irais car je vous fais confiance. J'irais car il est de mon devoir de protéger ma famille et mon village comme mes parents l'on fait pour moi. J'irais car je sais que tu me retrouveras. J'irais car je suis une Kunoishi et qu'il est de mon devoir combattre, de protéger notre avenir, et les enfants, les innocents qui n'on rien demander. J'irais car je t'aime ! Et si tu ne comprends pas ça alors tu n'es qu'un IDIOT !

Sur ces derniers mots, eux aussi hurlé à s'en briser les cordes vocales, la renarde sortie en courant, claquant la porte en prenant sa forme animale pour aller plus vite. Laissant Sasuke bouche bée devant toute l'assistance.


	21. Chapter 21Réconciliation

**Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.**

Elina : Me revoilà !

Sasuke : Et mince.

Elina : Quoi encore ? T'es pas content ?

Naruto : Comment tu veux qu'il soit content ? Il c'est fais humilier devant tout le conseil je te rappel.

Elina : Oups… J'avais oublié (=^x^=)

Sasuke : Hn… La suite.

 **Chapitre 21: Réconciliation**

Encore, elle venait de fuir encore une fois. Incapable de soutenir les regards franc, désolé ou coléreux de sa nouvelle famille. Et cela aurait été pire si Itachi avait été présent.

Yuka avait l'impression d'étouffer. Les hypothèses émises par les Nara durant la réunion l'avait bien plus affecté que ce qu'elle aurait crut.

Pas à propos d'elle non, elle savait depuis bien longtemps qu'elle était recherché. C'est Sasuke et Naruto qui la préoccupait. Elle était consciente que la « nouvelle » Akatsuki en avait après eux, mais l'entendre dire de vive voix lui avait fichu un sacret coup.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait prête à tout donner, même sa vie pour sauver les leurs. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée que Naruto, Kurama ou pire Sasuke ne lui soit enlevé.

Il lui semblait que enfin, après tout ce temps, elle comprenait pleinement se que signifiait être ninja de Konoha. Elle comprenait le sacrifice de ses ancêtres, se désir de protéger les sien même au prix de sa propre existence.

Evidement, elle était touchée par la rage qui avait prit Naruto et Sasuke et leurs désir de la protéger. Yuka savait aussi que les autres pensaient la même chose, mais on ne pouvait que s'incliner devant le résonnement de Shika et de son père.

La renarde avait bien vu l'expression dégoutée des Nara pendant leur exposé. Il était évident qu'aucun des deux n'étaient satisfaits de ce qu'ils avaient du dire, ils auraient surement préféré être ailleurs plutôt que de parier calmement sur ses chances de survis en cas de catastrophes, mais en aucun cas elle ne leur en voulait.

Après tout, ce plan de secours, elle avait eu le même.

L'Uzuo avait elle aussi réfléchit à ce qui ce passerait et aux enjeux de tout ceci. Elle était aussi persuadée que tout le monde l'avait fais. Et que tout en étaient venus à peu près aux même conclusions pour ceux qu'elle connaissant.

Chaque ninja présent lors de la réunion avait cogité à un moment ou à un autre. Itachi et Sasuke avaient passé un long moment dehors à parler de leurs anciens ennemis qu'ils allaient devoir à nouveau combattre. Ils s'étaient même disputés à certain moment, passant leur frustration sur l'autre, ce qui donnait lieu à des entrainements aux allures de règlement de compte.

Une fois, Naruto et elle avaient du intervenir pour ne pas qu'ils se blessent trop sévèrement. Il avait passé un sacré savon aux Uchiwa pendant que la jeune fille pensait leurs plais. Il avait même menacé de prendre Yuka chez lui si les frangins ne se calmaient pas. La menace avait mis fin aux disputes. Après cela, il avait fallu toute l'imagination du blond pour détendre enfin l'atmosphère.

Les tentions étaient de plus en plus palpable au sein du corps ninja mais ils essayaient de resté soudé au maximum.

Le groupe des rookies c'était retrouvé une fois au manoir, pour parler plus en détails des aventures respectives de Sasuke et Yuka chez l'ennemi.

Certains cauchemars avaient refait surface et depuis, le couple avait prit l'habitude de dormir ensemble, ce rassurant mutuellement avec la chaleur de l'autre.

Pour rien au monde la renarde ne voulait revivre l'enfer qu'elle avait subit pendant ses années de captivité. Mais maintenant, Yuka ne pouvait plus ce permettre de ne penser qu'à elle.

Sa famille, si précieuse à ses yeux était un trésor qui lui permettait de ne pas s'enfermer dans les ténèbres de ses souvenirs et de ses angoisses. Elle lui permettait de regarder vers l'avenier et même de l'imaginer. Ce qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis la mort de ses parents.

Alors à choisir entre sa vie et ses proches, son foyer, son avenir, le choix était vite fais. Et elle savait pertinemment que tous les ninjas attachés à ce village feraient la même chose à sa place. Aucun n'hésiterait à donner sa vie pour sauver celles de leurs compagnons.

Un ninja est une arme, il est celui qui endure et soufre pour garantir l'avenir de sa mission et de ses proches. Il endure pour le plus grand nombre. Elle avait mis du temps à le comprendre, mais depuis, elle avait grandi, elle avait des amis et maintenant elle comprenait parfaitement le choix de ses parents.

Préserver l'avenir, faire en sorte que les générations futures, les enfants et les villageois puissent grandir et avancer coute que coute. Pour préserver la paix et construire un monde meilleur, plus doux.

C'était leur volonté, la volonté du feu et Yuka aussi la portait en son sein. Elle savait aussi que ses amis en étaient pleinement conscients et qu'en évaluant tout cela posément, Yuka était la seule à avoir un sursis si elle venait à se faire capturer.

Sasuke et Naruto le savaient elle en était persuadée, eux aussi y avaient pensé, mais aveuglé par les sentiments, on ne peut parfois plus être objectif.

Bien que très heureuse et ému face à leur refus catégorique d'envisager de la céder, comblée par la possessivité et les sentiments qui avaient vibré dans la voix de son brun, elle avait été blessée par son regard et la réplique cinglante qu'il lui avait lancé.

Il avait été très en colère et le ton employé pour lui parler l'avait profondément agacé et déçu.

Oui elle comprenait, elle comprenait ses craintes et sa douleur, mais lui ?

Avait-il conscience de se qu'elle était prête à faire pour eux ? Pour lui ? Grace à lui ?

Si elle pouvait envisager sérieusement de s'en sortir et de revenir à Konoha si les choses tournaient mal, c'était uniquement car elle avait une confiance absolue en lui et qu'elle savait qu'il la chercherait et la trouverait.

C'est parce qu'elle avait un foyer, un endroit où rentré qu'elle pouvait partir le cœur tranquille. Et si ça ne lui plaisait pas, ils n'avaient qu'à la gagner du premier coup cette bataille !

Qu'il ait remit cette confiance et ces convictions en doutes l'avait fait fuir. Il lui fallait du calme et de l'espace pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

.oO°Oo.

Au même moment, dans la salle de réunion, le temps semblait avoir stoppé sa course folle quelques minutes, après le dépars précipité de la jeune renarde.

L'hokage et les membres du conseil étaient comme figés et les Nara père et fils regardaient l'Uchiwa avec empathie et sévérité.

Naruto et Kurama étaient aussi surpris que résignés face au coup d'éclat qui avait eu lieu. Autant ils ne s'imaginaient pas que Yuka s'emporterait ainsi, autant ils la comprenaient et le jeune Uzumaki leur trouva un autre point commun.

A sa place, lui non plus n'aurait pas hésité, depuis sa naissance il avait été sacrifié pour le village et il n'aurait pas agit autrement que l'avait fais sa sœur.

Il n'empêche que là, il avait bien envi de fracasser la tronche de son teme de meilleur ami pour ses insinuations. Comme si elle pouvait vraiment vouloir y aller… oui, il lui mettrait bien un gros pain dans sa petite face parfaite de monsieur parfait pour lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle.

Sasuke lui était figé face à cette maudite porte par laquelle était partie sa moitié, gelé dans une position pour le moins grotesque. Le bras tendu vers l'avant, les doigts écarté mais n'attrapant que le vide, la bouche encore ouverte, prête à accueillir la première mouche venu. Il se sentait parfaitement ridicule.

Ah il était beau le flegme Uchiwa, il s'était fais la malle depuis belle lurette avec sa raison et son bon sens depuis que ça touchait l'Uzuo.

Mais c'était de sa faute aussi !

Comment pouvait-elle rester stoïque alors que les autres pariaient sur ses chances de survie chez l'ennemi ?! Putain, s'il avait pu il aurait pris sa place 100 fois !

Et après elle l'avait engueulé et lui disait qu'elle l'aimait !

Elle l'engueulait devant tout le monde… Pause une seconde.

Elle lui avait dit « je t'aime ».

Oui bien sur il le savait, tout comme Yuka connaissait ses sentiments mais elle ne lui avait jamais dit aussi directement.

Lui non plus d'ailleurs.

Entre eux c'était bisous et petites attentions pas grandes phrases et déclarations.

Ils avaient tout les deux du mal avec les mots.

Mais là, il y à quelques minutes …

Sa renarde lui avait fais une putain de déclaration ! Et en publique en plus !

Réalisant enfin la porté de leurs discours l'un envers l'autre, Sasuke serra les poings en sentant ses yeux le piquer.

Quel con il avait été mais quel con.

Sa foutu fierté l'avait embrouillé et il n'avait pas mâché ses mots. Yuka était prête à partir, à se laisser prendre car elle était convaincue de revenir. Elle avait confiance en eux, en lui et s'était de là qu'elle tirait son courage.

Elle lui avait déjà dit en plus, quand ils avaient parlé de leurs missions respectives.

Un long soupire se fit entendre.

-Tu compte rester ici encore longtemps ?

Shikamaru avait parlé de sa voix habituellement blasé mais on pouvait facilement sentir une irritation sous jacente.

C'est là que notre Ice-man nationale ce rendit compte que la salle c'était bien vidé, les membres du conseil ainsi que le père de Shika et l'hokage s'étaient retiré, cette dernière faisant confiance au génie pour débloquer la situation.

-Galère Sasuke. T'es aussi lent que Naruto quand tu t'y mets, le blond se reteint de faire un commentaire. Si on vous a fais venir c'est pour vous exposer des faits pas pour vous condamner. Tu crois vraiment qu'on va en arriver là ? Sans combattre avant ? Galère, vive la confiance ! Yuka est notre amie et à Konoha on protège nos amis ! Alors tu vas bouger ton cul et aller chercher Yuka pour vous réconcilier. Elle est moins chiante que certaines filles alors ça ira. Et Naru tu viens avec moi ! rajouta-il en voyant le blond sur le point de le suivre.

Sans un mot de plus, Sasuke parti en courant. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le Nara avait été clair. Il ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire et la colère contenue dans sa voix ainsi que la duré de son monologue finirent de convaincre le cadet Uchiwa. Il avait fait une connerie même s'il détestait l'admettre, et il devait la réparer.

Son instinct le guidait et sans regarder la direction que prenaient ses jambes, il savait que celles-ci le menait tout droit vers la jeune fille.

Il la trouva, assise sur une balançoire inutilisée depuis des années, suspendu à un pommier, derrière la maison en ruine des parents de Yuka.

Elle ne pleurait pas, ou plus, à en juger par ses yeux rougi et sa mine bouffie.

Cette scène le ramena des années en arrière, quand à la sortie de l'académie, assis sur une balançoire si semblable à celle-ci, un petit garçon attendait sous les remarques des passants que quelqu'un s'intéresse enfin à lui. Ce petit garçon blond qui mettait la pagaille pour montré qu'il existait, pour qu'on prononce son nom au moins une fois.

Mais contrairement à cette époque, Sasuke ne resta pas là à regarder, ni ne passa son chemin à cause de sa fierté.

A la place, il approcha et s'adossa à l'arbre fruitier, le regard encré sur le profil de la brune qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle était belle malgré son expression vide et le brun se senti un peu coupable. Il avait couru ici sans réfléchir, suivant son instinct avec la seule conviction qu'il fallait la retrouver. Son cœur avait battu plus vite que jamais et il avait compris que en effet, où qu'elle soit, son âme la retrouverais sans aucun doute.

C'était horriblement fleur bleu dit comme ça mais c'était vraiment se qu'il ressentait.

Que faire maintenant ? Aucun mot ne lui venait et il se sentait idiot pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Décidemment, cette femme avait le don de lui faire perdre tout ses moyens.

Une petite partie de son cerveau se demanda vaguement si c'était se que ressentait son dobe de blond après une de ses célèbres gaffe.

Toutes ses pensées superflues s'effacèrent quand Yuka tourna enfin la tête vers lui et avant qu'il n'en ait conscience, ses lèvres avaient bougé d'elles même.

-Moi aussi.

La renarde le regarda fixement, ses saphirs scrutant les moindres recoins de son âme et il continua.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Où que tu aille le te retrouverait. J'en suis certain maintenant.

Il vit que la jeune fille ne disait toujours rien, elle avait juste une moue surprise, étonnée par ces mots si francs pour une fois. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et le rouge aux joues. Le corbeau reprit en s'asseyant dans l'herbe.

-Shika m'a passé un savon. Ma fierté en à pris un coup mais sa m'a ouvert les yeux. Et si ça avait pas suffit, Naruto m'aurait surement frappé en plus, la jeune fille esquissa un sourire. Mes sentiments m'ont aveuglé et je n'ai pas réfléchit. Tu sais, après avoir tout perdu une fois, j'ai du mal à laisser se qui m'est chère s'éloigner. Mais tu n'es pas une petite chose fragile. Tu es une kunoishi et j'ai tendance à l'oublier quand tu ne porte pas ton masque. Notre mission est de protéger le village aussi bien que nos vies. Et tu sais comment te défendre, tu es bien plus à même de survire en milieux hostile que se qu'on pourrait croire. Alors si il t'arrive quelque chose, je sais que tu t'en sortiras et au pire tu attendras notre arrivé. Et si je ne veux pas que cela arrive, je n'ai qu'à me battre à fond. Dans tout les cas, on s'en sortira.

Il était vidé et avait détourné le regard depuis longtemps mais il avait vidé son sac. Comment faisait Naruto pour sortir ses grandes tirades enflammé sans trembler ? Lui il n'avait même pas le courage de relever les yeux, pour cela il méritait un peu de son respect.

Il attendit une réaction de Yuka qui ne se fit pas attendre.

L'Uzuo avait tendu l'oreille tout au long du monologue de son brun. Elle était heureuse et rassurée, Sasuke avait comprit se qu'elle voulait lui dire. Et il avait réussi à faire passer tout ses sentiments sans s'excuser une seule fois.

« C'est bien un Uchiwa pensât-elle. »

Quand il se tut et qu'elle vit son regard fuyant, elle lui sauta dessus, les larmes aux yeux.

A califourchon sur ses genoux, elle prit son visage en coupe le forçant à croiser son regard et après un sourire éblouissant, posa ses lèvres rose sur celles pales de son vis-à-vis.

Pour le punir de son comportement, Yuka enfonça une canine pointue dans sa lèvre inferieur, l'écorchant un peu. Sasuke grogna en sentant le gout métallique du sang et la renarde lécha la blessure, le soignant par la même occasion. Le brun suçota les lèvres douces, refermant ses bras sur la taille gracile de la jeune fille alors que 10 doigts se perdaient dans ses cheveux.

Et quand une langue mutine appuya sur la bouche rouge, Yuka lâcha un petit gémissement, écartant les lèvres, desserrant les dents, invitant l'intruse à faire connaissance avec sa jumelle.

Le baiser d'abord doux se fit moins sage et les mains se mirent elles aussi en mouvement. Sasuke passa ses paumes sur les flans de sa partenaire, la frôlant à peine, remontant sur ses épaules pour redescendre aux creux de ses rein, la rapprochant d'avantage et ce gorgeant de la chaleur de ce petit corps. Il la guidait comme dans une dance connu d'eux seuls et dont il était le maître, s'écartant une seconde pour mieux revenir.

Yuka laissa une main dans la nuque de l'ébène, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans les mèches noirs, jouant avec, les tirants légèrement. Son autre main descendit, passant sur les abdominaux parfaits, pour remonter sur le torse du corbeau, à l'emplacement de son cœur comme pour le repousser même si elle n'en fit rien. Elle sentait les muscles puissants rouler sous ses doigts, son cœur battre contre sa paume, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort à chaque seconde. Elle sentait la vie, la force et la chaleur de Sasuke autour d'elle et pour rien au monde elle ne voulait que cela s'arrête.

Doucement, le baiser redevint tendre et amoureux, ils se calmèrent et finirent par rompre l'échange, collant leurs fronts et se regardant droit dans les yeux. Ils reprirent leur souffle et c'est seulement là qu'ils remarquèrent les larmes qui inondaient leurs joues.

Seulement là qu'ils comprirent réellement, pleinement les sentiments de l'autre.

Dans se baiser, ils avaient mis toute leur rage, toutes leurs peurs et tout leurs doutes. Mais aussi tout l'amour qu'ils portaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils s'étaient totalement abandonnés, baissant toutes leurs barrières et se livrant sans condition.

Cet échange avait été bien plus parlant que n'importe quel discours et toujours dans la même position, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs lèvres se frôlant à chaque mouvement et leur souffle ne faisant plus qu'un, ils dirent d'une seule et même voix, dans un murmure à peine audible :

-Merci.

Oui « merci ». Ce petit mot tout simple pour exprimer toute la reconnaissance qu'ils éprouvaient.

Pour leur rencontre ?

Pour leur confiance mutuelle ?

Pour leurs sentiments réciproques ?

Un peu de tout cela et bien plus encore.

Sasuke bougea, caressant la joue rougie de ses lèvres pour enfouir son nez à la naissance du décolleté de la renarde, inspirant son odeur à plein poumons. Elle sentait la forêt et se petit quelque chose qui le rendait fou et avait le don de l'apaiser. C'était comme une drogue, un doux poison dont il ne voulait en aucun cas se détacher.

Il avait besoin de se reprendre. Après être autant sorti de ses gonds, il lui fallait un instant de calme. Il remonta ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Yuka passa ses bras autour des épaules larges, lui rendant son étreinte, embrassant tendrement les courtes mèches noirs qui lui faisaient face avant d'y enfouir elle aussi son nez.

Sasuke se détendit, entouré par la mélodie que fredonnait Yuka, faisant doucement vibrer sa peau contre la joue du jeune homme, tel un ronronnement.

Tout les deux avaient conscience que ses moments allaient se faire rare et qu'il fallait en profiter un maximum.

Avec la bataille qui approchait, les entrainements allaient se faire plus longs et tous seraient continuellement sur le qui vive.

Les réunions se feraient plus nombreuses et tous les ninjas étaient déjà à crans. Ils devaient être près pour n'importe quel moment et rare serait les occasions de se retrouver seul ainsi.

D'ailleurs, sans tout se stresse, ils n'auraient pas réagit aussi violement aujourd'hui.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent à regret, en remarquant que le soleil commençait à disparaitre, laissant place à l'astre lunaire.

Ils se remirent sur leurs pieds, l'Uchiwa ayant retrouvé son aire impassible quoi que plus détendu.

Un dernier baiser furtif, comme pour clore se moment et ils se mirent en route vers la maison.

-Tu sais qu'il y a de fortes chance pour que Naru et Shika soit à la maison à nous attendre.

-Hn.

-Ils vont nous passer un savon.

-Hn. J'y ai déjà eu droit moi.

-J'ai quand même du mal à imaginer Shikamaru en colère.

-Je ne veux plus le revoir comme ça. Une fois m'a suffis.

Ils bavardèrent comme ça tout le long du chemin et quand ils furent en vu du manoir, une tornade orange et très en colère leur fit face.

Un coup parti et avant qu'ils n'aient pu bouger, Sasuke se tenait la mâchoire et Naruto se massait le poing.

-Teme, fais encore pleurer ma sœur une seule fois et je te décalque la tête pigé ?! Maintenant vous allez rentrer, prendre une douche et venir à table et plus vite que ça dattebayo ! Et Yuka ne part plus comme ça, c'est dangereux, non mais tu te rends compte…

Le blond était parti dans un discours totalement hystérique. Il ressemblait à Iruka en pleine crise de nerfs. Les fugueurs rentrèrent calmement et Sasuke décida de se retenir de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas leur père.

Son meilleur ami s'était inquiété pour eux et à l'heure actuelle se comportait comme une vraie mère poule. Mieux valait filer droit pour le moment et le charrier plus tars sur son attitude.

D'autant plus qu'Itachi attendait dans l'entré, les bras croisés et le visage fermé, en mode grand frère mécontent. Aucun doute, il était au courant de tout ce qui c'était passé.

Après une bonne engueulade en règle, la soirée ce passa à peu près dans le calme.

Tsunade et Shikamaru passèrent près le repas, ils parlèrent une dernière fois de la réunion, appuyant bien sur le fait que tout cela était une hypothèse en dernier recours et que personne n'envisageait de « vendre » la jeune fille.

Celle-ci se fit réprimander pour sa conduite. Bien que ses réactions soient compréhensible, elle n'aurait pas du partir comme une voleuse.

Puis tous rentrèrent chez eux et les Uchiwa discutèrent toute la nuit, après que Yuka soit parti se coucher.


	22. Chapter 22 Les début de la fin

**Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.**

Elina : Me revoilà !

Sasuke : Je pensais que tu avais enfin abandonné.

Elina : Non dommage pour toi.

Naruto : Sas'ke fiche lui la paix dattebayo ! Tu sais bien que c'est compliquer pour elle en ce moment.

Elina : Merci Naru-chan mais pour le moment, on s'en fiche je suis de retour et il ne reste que quelques chapitre à écrire alors on y va ! N'est-ce pas Sasuke-Kun…

Sasuke : Hn… La suite.

 **Chapitre 22 : Le début de la fin**

Au milieu de la nuit, alors que l'astre lunaire se parait d'une inhabituelle mais néanmoins ravissante robe pourpre, un homme avançait. Il traçait sa route, sans se soucier le moins du monde des corps de ses compagnons plus ou moins reconnaissable, souillés de boue et de sang encore chaud. Ses ennemis aussi avait subits des pertes mais il n'en avait cure. Son objectif était les deux silhouettes qui se battaient sans relâche, entourés de leurs amis.

Une chose visqueuse entoura sa cheville et il dû s'arrêter pour se dégager.

Baissant les yeux, il vit un serpent blanc, ou ce qui aurait dû en être un, relié au corps à moitié calciné d'Orochimaru gisant pitoyablement au sol, toute dignité envolé.

Avec un sourire sadique, l'homme se pencha et insuffla du chakra dans ses doigts, coupant lentement la tête du reptile. Puis il approcha du sanin agonisant et une lueur de folie pure dans les yeux, transperça le cœur de celui-ci avant de chuchoter à l'oreille de l'homme sur le point de rendre son dernier souffle :

-Grâce à vous, j'ai appris plus de choses que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Mais notre collaboration s'arrête ici. Voyez-vous, l'Akatsuki à un but bien plus intéressant que votre soif de savoir et de pouvoir égoïste. Je me suis bien amusé, mais il est temps pour vous de nous quitter, Orochimaru-sama.

Sur ses mots, le shinobi trancha avec une lenteur toute calculé la tête de son ancien maitre qui se détacha presque avec reluctance et roula un peu plus loin, les yeux vides de toute vie et le visage figer définitivement en une expression choqué.

Satisfait, Kabuto se releva et après avoir admiré son œuvre une seconde, repris sa route comme si de rien était, les yeux fixé sur Naruto et Yuka qui se battaient en un parfait ensemble contre les derniers corps de Pain alors que Konan utilisait ses origamis pour protéger Nagato des assauts incessants du trio Ino-Shika-Cho.

Ceux-ci avaient réussis l'exploit de se débarrasser d'Hidan et de Kakuzu avec l'aide des professeurs Kakashi et Asuma. Ses deux là étaient entrain de finir Zetsu avec les autres profs. Les Uchiwa se battaient sans relâche avec Tobi qui s'était enfin dévoilé. La plupart des ninjas encore debout aidaient le corps médical en éloignant les mercenaires et nukenins engagés par l'organisation.

Bientôt, la lune serait entièrement rouge et l'enveloppe de Juubi apparaitrait, réclament les derniers Bijuu et Yuka.

Ils n'avaient pas réussi à récupérer Gyuki mais une fois Kurama entre leurs mains, le jinchiriki de l'autre pieuvre serait vite vaincu.

Oui, c'était vraiment une belle nuit.

 _Remontons quelques heures plus tôt…_

Le soleil commençait doucement à décliner à l'horizon, et les enfants racontaient avec force et gestes leur journée aux parents sur le chemin de la maison.

Les sentinelles regardaient se doux manège depuis leur postes de garde, sur les remparts ou aux diverses portes du village.

Un peu plus tôt, Jiraya avait pénétré dans le bureau de l'hokage. Dans l'après-midi, une dernière réunion avait été organisée, pour revoir les plans d'évacuation et les équipes.

Tous les rookies, en plus des professeurs, s'étaient réunis chez les Uchiwa pour un moment de détente et bavardages en tout genre. Les couples étaient plus collés que jamais à cause de la tension constante et du stress.

La famille no Subaku devait venir dans deux semaines pour organiser les examens de sélection chunin qui auraient lieu à Suna. Pour l'occasion, Kumo avait envoyé Killer-Bee et quelques autres ninjas au village du sable. C'était en fait une excuse pour que Bee puisse revoir Naruto et Yuka.

Soudain, alors qu'ils bavardaient tranquillement, un des crapauds de l'ermite pervers apparu devant Naruto et ordonna de la part des sanins de commencer l'évacuation d'urgence. L'Akatsuki bougeait.

Tout se passa très vite et grâce à l'efficacité des shinobis, tout les villageois furent évacuer dans les visages de pierre des kage prévu à cet effet.

Les différents groupes se formèrent et se placèrent aux portes selon le plan juste à temps pour voir arriver les binômes de l'Akatsuki accompagner de leur sous fifres engagés pour l'occasion.

À la, porte nord, ce trouvait les 7 Pain et Konan contre Naruto, Yuka, Tsunade et d'autres principalement des clans Aburame et Hyuga. À la porte sud, Tobi et Zetsu trouvèrent les Uchiwa ainsi que l'ancienne équipe Gai et la quasi-totalité des professeurs à l'exception de Kakashi et Asuma. À l'entrée est, Orochimaru et Kabuto apparurent face à la Team Kurenaï et Sai ainsi que le clan Inuzuka.

Enfin à l'ouest vinrent les tristement célèbres frères zombie attendu de pied ferme par les Ino-Shika-Cho, Kakashi, Asuma et autre force Ambu. Je vous propose de se concentrer sur ces derniers.

Les ninjas se faisaient face, s'étudiant en silence ou presque, cherchant le moindre détail qu'ils pourraient utiliser contre l'autre.

Kakuzu, sous son manteau entièrement fermé, énumérait des suites de nombre plus ou moins importantes selon sur qui ses yeux se posaient. Shikamaru repassait dans sa tête tout se qu'il connaissait des deux hommes (c'est-à-dire par grand-chose). Hidan semblait agité et excité comme une puce, pressé de commencer le combat.

L'homme aux multiples cœurs fini par se tourner vers son compagnon en montrant Kakashi et Asuma d'un vague geste de la main.

-Hatake Kakashi, le ninja copieur et Sarutobi Asuma, fils du Sandaime Hokage. Je m'occupe de ces 2 là. Leurs têtes valent cher et je n'en tirerais rien si tu les massacre avant.

S'en suivi une dispute grotesque où les deux nukenins se reprochaient pour l'un de ne penser qu'à l'argent et pour l'autre de ne pas utiliser son cerveau, si tenté qu'il en est un. Le tout sous les regards dépités des ninjas de la feuille.

Pendant ce temps, Kakashi avait relevé son bandeau, révélant son sharingan pour mieux regarder ses ennemis et Shika cogitait de plus en plus. Les « frères » qui sois dit en passant n'avaient aucuns liens de parentés se comportaient comme s'ils étaient seul et non pas face à des ennemis sur ce qui allait bientôt être un champ de bataille. Cela aurait pu être franchement drôle si les acteurs de la scène n'étaient pas des nukenins dangereux sur le point de les attaquer.

Les shinobis commençaient à s'agiter, mal à l'aise alors que les deux joyeux lurons se lançais des amabilités et des menaces de mort à tour de bras. Il était plus qu'évidant qu'ils sous-estimaient leurs ennemis.

Se lassant de ce spectacle ridicule, un ninja de la feuille se précipita sur Hidan, sans se soucier outre mesure de la demande de Kakashi, rester en position.

Avant qu'ils ne comprennent réellement ce qu'il se passait, l'homme gisait sur le sol, brulé et lacéré de toute part. Kakuzu avait le bras rendu et continuait sa discussion avec son compagnon comme si ne rien n'était.

Tous firent un pas en arrière.

-Hé ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas laissé ? Moi aussi je veux jouer.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu as déjà tout préparé plus loin et il est hors de question que je subisse encore tes préparatifs ridicules. Prends des shinobis avec toi et va crever ailleurs.

Cette fois ci, l'immortel ne se braqua pas, au contraire, il sourit sadiquement et se tourna vers les combattants du village.

Shikamaru échangea un regard avec son sensei puis avec Ino et Choji.

Bien qu'il s'agisse sûrement d'un piège, séparer les deux nukenins était le moyen le plus sûr de pouvoir analyser leurs attaques individuelles surtout Hidan dont on ne savait presque rien.

Sous l'œil appréciateur de l'homme à la faux, les Ino-Shika-Cho ainsi qu'une partie des forces présentes se séparèrent des autres et poursuivirent Hidan qui commençait déjà sa course.

.oO°Oo.

Hidan s'arrêta dans une clairière un peu plus loin dans la forêt entourant le village caché de la feuille. Ino et Shika avançaient juste derrière Choji et étaient suivis par une vingtaine d'autres hommes.

A peine s'étaient-ils arrêté que deux ninjas lancèrent des kunais et shurikens au fuyard qui s'en amusait clairement.

Il fit un ample mouvement du bras et sa faux s'élança comme une extension de son membre.

Les combattants esquivèrent mais dans le mouvement, quelques uns furent égratignés par les lames acérées. C'est là que les choses sérieuses commencèrent.

Shikamaru observa attentivement plusieurs évènements quasi simultanés.

Une fois son arme à nouveau en main, le zombi lécha les lames.

Un kunai fut lancé avec précision et transperça le cœur de l'immortel alors que sa peau venait de prendre une étrange couleur charbon, un squelette se dessinant sur son corps.

L'arme le transperça et 3 des leurs tombèrent, morts.

Hidan quand à lui n'avait pas bougé et la blessure qui aurait du le tuer se régénérait tranquillement.

-Allons, ne soyez pas timides ! Venez mourir en l'honneur de Jashin !

Tout en disant ses mots, sa peau reprit son aspect d'origine et un souffle de vent ébouriffa les herbes hautes, laissant voir ce qui ressemblait à un cercle contenant un triangle. Hidan se tenait à l'intérieur et la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Shikamaru.

C'était ça les fameuses conditions et préparatifs. Mais il n'était pas certain de savoir comment le religieux fou pouvait « rattacher » son corps à celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se remémora ca qu'il s'était passé, Hidan et sa faux, il la lèche…

Mais oui ! Il a avalé le sang des blessés.

Notre tête d'ananas eu confirmation quand le nukenin répéta l'opération et que 2 autres hommes tombèrent au moment où il se transperça de sa propre lame. Pendant tout ce temps, il n'était pas une seule fois sorti de cet étrange symbole posé au sol. Il avait même bien veillé à y être avant de ce faire toucher la première fois.

Un plan d'attaque se forma tout naturellement dans la tête du géni, il risquait d'y avoir des blesser, peut-être même des morts supplémentaires mais ils étaient maintenant en guerre.

Après un peu plus d'une heure de combat acharné, Shikamaru avait réussit à éloigner Hidan du cercle et confirmer sa théorie. Suite à cela, Shika avait récupéré le kunai avec lequel le nukenin avait été transpercé. Il fit passer le tout à Ino qui fit semblant d'être blessé, mettant le sang récolté sur la lame.

Un bon jeu d'acteur et une cohésion exceptionnel permirent de mettre Hidan hors service, en morceaux au fond d'un trou, enseveli et ne pouvant se faire entendre que des cerfs gardiens de ses bois.

Du coté de Kakuzu les choses étaient aussi très compliquées.

Le nukenin aux multiples cœurs, poussé par ses assaillants avait décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses et avait « libéré » ses cœurs, leurs donnant un corps si l'on peut appeler cela ainsi. Les shinobis avaient de mal à tenir la cadence d'autant plus qu'ils étaient inquiets pour leurs compagnons.

Kakuzu sous-estimait clairement tout ceux qui n'étaient pas assez côtés à son, goût laissant une de ses créatures masqué s'en occuper.

Le nukenin et Kakashi se livraient un duel de regard alors qu'Asuma essuyait les asseaux plus ou moins brutaux des ennemis chimériques, jusqu'à ce que des ombres venant de la forêt n'immobilise ses adversaires. Un sourire aux lèvres en reconnaissant le jutsu de son élève, le Sarutobi vint prêter main forte aux shinobis coincés derrière de mur d'eau érigé par le monstre au masque bleu. Prenant son élan et rassemblant son chakra dans sa lame, Asuma lança de toute ses forces si bien que le projectile transperça la chose de par en par et se logea dans le mur ne laissant que les deux moitiés du masque d'eau, brisé.

Durant une minute plus rien ne se passa. Tous retenaient leur souffle attendant un signe ou un geste qui vint de Kakuszu qui une fois remis de sa surprise se lança dans la forêt, chercher les petits impertinents qui lui avaient fait perdre un cœur. Le masque rouge bougea à son tour, comme pour montrer la colère du nukenin.

Kakashi ne pus esquiver les premières flammes que grâce au sharingan. Asuma lui jeta un regard et lança une attaque vent qui provoqua un énorme retour de flamme dont le ninja copieur et les shinobis de la feuille profitèrent pour encercler et briser la masque rouge. Les ninjas ne purent néanmoins pas se réjouir car une espèce de hérisson géant vint s'écraser contre les remparts du village. C'était Choji qui fut rejoint par ses meilleurs amis qui n'étaient pas en super état non plus. La Yamanaka était blessée à l'épaule et un filé de sang coulait de sa lèvre ouverte. Shikamaru quant à lui avait un œil au beur noir et sa cuisse droite saignait abondement.

Voir les jeunes dans cet état eu la mérite de booster les troupes. Il était hors de question qu'ils laissent la nouvelle génération et les professeurs faire tout le bouleau. Eux aussi étaient ninjas de Konoha et si les petits avaient pu vaincre Hidan, ils n'allaient pas se tourner les pouces face à l'autre tordu. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de protéger le trio le temps qu'ils se reprennent.

Une grosse bourrasque de vent secoua les arbres alors que, tel un spectre, Kakuzu sortait de la forêt semblant flotter au dessus du sol. Il était fixé sur le trio d'amis et énumérait de nouvelles suites de chiffres. Il revoyait ses prédictions à la hausse. Ses petits avaient du potentiel et il pourrait vendre leurs têtes à bon prix.

Il fallut un moment pour que les Ino-Shika-Cho puissent a nouveau passer à l'action. Ino se concentra et dû s'y prendre à plusieurs fois mais elle réussi à prendre possession du monstre au masque jeune. La blonde le retourna contre la chimère au masque de terre avant de lâcher prise. Têtue, la Yamanaka retenta l'expérience, maintenant assez longtemps sa conscience en sommeil pour que Shikamaru ne l'immobilise complètement avec ses ombres.

Choji fonça ensuite sur la chose qui esquiva au dernier moment. Néanmoins, Kakashi l'attentait avec son chidori et il le pulvérisa, arrachant par la même occasion un cri de rage à Kakuzu. Il fallut encore du temps et de multiples blessures plus ou moins graves mais les ninjas de la feuille parvinrent à ce débarrassé définitivement du nukenin au 5 cœurs.

Le corps finissait juste de brûler lorsqu'ils entendirent un hurlement déchirer le ciel.

-Galère, même pas le temps de respirer un peu.

Retour à la porte Sud.

Ici, les choses avaient été un peu compliquées. Les Uchiwa s'étaient concentré sur Tobi alors que Néji, Tenten et Lee occupaient Zetsu, les profs les avaient couverts des mercenaires sorties au début du combat.

Et après des heures de bataillent aussi physiques que psychique, alors que la lune se dévoilait et que Tobi retirait son masque, un hurlement stoppa tout le monde. Tobi sembla satisfait alors que tous se demandaient se qu'il se passait. Quand la plainte mourût, Zetsu se rapprocha de son binôme et ils disparurent alors que l'homme murmurait bien loin de son ton précédant

-Tout est en place. Je me demande bien comment vont réagir le porteur de Kyubi et la renarde quand ils comprendront qu'ils sont fais comme des rats.

Ses paroles semblèrent flotter un instant dans les airs avant que le temps ne reprenne et que tous se précipitent vers la porte nord, la boule au ventre.

A la porte Est, les ninjas de la feuille n'avaient quand à eux pas essuyés de pertes pour la simple et bonne raison qu'étrangement, la binome de nukenin ne s'était pas vraiment mêlé au combat, se contentant de riposter si besoin.

Kiba état on ne peut plus énervé par ce comportement. Les mercenaires et les sujets d'expériences (dont beaucoup n'avaient plus rien d'humain) ce jetaient sur eux et même s'ils étaient loin d'être organisés, leur nombre et leur résistance rendait le combat éreintant.

Sai et Shino émirent l'hypothèse que les renégats attendaient qu'ils s'épuisent pour passer à l'action, mais les coups d'œil réguliers qu'ils lançaient vers le ciel les firent douter.

Ils attendaient certes, mais quoi ? Un début de réponse apparu quand un hurlement retenti alors que la lune se levait. Akamaru gémit en réponse à la sinistre plainte.

Le serpent et l'homme aux cheveux gris sourirent de façon sadique avant de partir vers la porte Nord, suivi de prêt par la Team Kurenai et Sai alors que le reste du clan Inuzuka terminait les vermines encore présentent.

En chemin Hinata réactiva ses byakugan et la phrase qui franchit ses lèvres fini de glacer de sang de ses coéquipiers.

-Comment vat-on pouvoir faire face à ça ?

Revenons maintenant à la porte Nord.

Ici il avait fallut toute la concentration des ninjas présent pour enfin comprendre déjouer le pouvoir des Rinnegan de Pain. C'est grâce entre autre aux byakugan des Hyuga qu'ils avaient pu séparer les différents corps permettant aux Aburame de les immobilisés avec leurs insectes et à Tsunade de terraser 2 d'entre eux (à commencer par celui qui avait le talent de ressusciter ses paires). Cela laissait de champ libre au duo de Renard pour se concentrer sur Konan.

C'est seulement quand la lune apparu enfin qu'ils réussirent à faire sortir Nagato de sa cachette pour découvrir qu'il était plus mort que vif à voir son corps maigre et son air malade.

Il avait abandonné la vie pour partager son âme en différent cadavres dont il avait fais ces pantins. Donc pour le vaincre il fallait se débarrasser de son « lui » originel sous peine de voir différents Pains se relever encore et encore.

Naruto avait presque atteint Nagato quand celui-ci sourit, regardant la lune maintenant bien visible en récitant une sorte de mantra.

Instantanément l'atmosphère ce fit lourde et Naruto hurla de douleur en ce pliant en deux alors que les combats s'arrêtaient brusquement. Yuka commença à ce sentir mal également et Tsunade dû les tirer à elle pour les faire reculer.

Le chakra de la forêt de la nature était étouffé sous quelque chose d'oppressant et sombre. Kurama se débâtait pour ne pas plier devant cette force qu'il sentait grandir. Le chakra de ses frères assemblés contre leurs grès était de plus en plus proche, les écrasant lui et son porteur de sa puissance. C'était comme si il l'attirait autant qu'il le repoussait. Naruto devait souffrir de ses sensations lui aussi.

Yuka quand à elle sentait l'équilibre de la terre se rompre et cette aura écrasante l'appeler à elle. C'était les bijjus elle en mettrait sa main au feu, mais le chakra qu'elle sentait approcher n'avait rien à voir avec son père de cœur. Il était lourd et la renarde eu l'impression d'être dans des marécages, le chakra poisseux se collant à ses terminaison nerveuse, l'angoissant cherchant à s'infiltrer en elle.

-Tu l'as senti n'est-ce pas ? Et ton Bijuu aussi. Ça fait mal. C'est l'appel des démons à queues déjà capturés attendant que tu les rejoignent. Ton sceau doit te démanger… Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bientôt fini.

Nagato avait parlé calmement mais on pouvait voir de l'impatience dans son regard.

Comprenant le gros de cette situation, Tsunade insuffla immédiatement du chakra dans le sceau, le renforçant et créant un rempart entre l'extérieur et Kurama, soulageant ainsi son protégé et son démon intérieur.

Elle s'enquit ensuite de l'état de Yuka qui une fois tirer de ses pensés par la Godaime, réussit à lui faire un faible sourire. Elle ne pouvait pas plier devant ça, pas alors qu'elle avait promit d'être forte. Elle s'était entrainée pour devenir utile et hors de question de devenir un pion ou de paraitre faible. Dans un sursaut de volonté la renarde se ressaisis et passa outre se qu'elle ressentait pour se remettre en place.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent et alors qu'ils se regardaient en chien de faïence, les combattants virent tous les ninjas encore debout et les différents membres de l'Akatsuki arriver.

Ils se placèrent face à face, et Yuka vit son malaise croitre encore davantage quand Orochimaru arriva, la dévorant des yeux et passant sur ses lèvres sa langue ridiculement longue.

-Voyez vous ça, tu as bien grandi ma petite Uzuo, j'en viendrais presque à regretter tout ce temps que tu as passé comme un simple animal en cage. Ta version humaine est tout à fait à mon gout.

Cette remarque fit frémir plus d'une personne et les Uchiwa qui arrivaient juste n'allaient pas attendre pour sauter à la gorge du sanin mais quelqu'un d'autre pris la parole.

-Ferme là le serpent, tu sais pourquoi on doit la récupérer alors c'est trop tard pour les remords. Quoi que si tu es sage peut être qu'une fois que j'en aurais terminé avec elle tu pourras avoir se qu'il reste.

Tous ce figèrent comprenant que celui qui venait de parler en avançant n'était autre que le véritable dirigeant des opérations de l'Akatsuki. Celui dont on ne savait rien, pas même à quoi ressemblait son visage. Celui qui n'avait à l'instant pas du tout l'aire d'un imbécile. Tobi une fois certain d'avoir toute l'attention de l'assemblé enleva enfin son masque orange, dévoilant un visage vieux et des cheveux blanc, ainsi qu'un sourire fier et enfin, des yeux rouges aux motifs complexes. Des sharingan.

Une voix blanche prononça le nom de l'homme qui était sensé avoir quitté ce monde il y a longtemps déjà :

-Uchiwa Madara.


	23. Chapter 23 Bataille

Elina : Bon bah nous y voilà

Naru : Où ça ?

Sasu : La bataille finale usuratonkashi. Tu suis ce qui ce passe ou pas ? Finalement les ramen on remplacées ton cerveaux ?

Elina& Naru :….

Sasu : Quoi ?

Naru : Ayé il est malade. Dis teme tu as de la fièvre tabayo ? Tu parle vraiment trop c'est pas normal.

Sasu : La ferme ! La suite.

 **Chapitre 23 : La bataille**

Que c'est-il passé ? Tout allait bien, on avait réussi à les avoir. Après la révélation de la véritable identité de Tobi, qui n'était autre que Madara, les Uchiwa avaient décidé de s'occuper de lui. Puis tout était devenu flou.

C'est difficile la guerre. Tout n'est pas aussi clair qu'on ne le pense vu de l'extérieur. Il arrive souvent qu'on ne sache même pas quel ennemi on attaque. On sait juste que c'est une personne du camp adverse. C'est lui ou nous et le reste ne compte pas. Quand on est poisseux du sang de nos camarades tombés au combat et qu'il ne reste plus grand monde la seule chose à laquelle on pense, c'est rentrer en vie.

C'est ce que son père lui avait raconté quand il lui avait demandé à quoi ressemblais un champ de bataille. Et Shikamaru voyait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là maintenant que lui aussi y avait fait face. Ici ce n'était pas une guerre de cet envergure qui ce jouais mais il avait quand même du mal à suivre. Comment en étaient-ils arrivé à ce réunir ainsi barricadé derrière les mures du village, dans un clone de Kurama, à espérer un miracle alors que Naruto et Sasuke étaient dehors à faire tout leur possible pour faire revenir celle qui, il l'espérait était encore leur amie.

De tous leurs ennemis il ne restait plus que Madara et Kabuto mais ils avaient réussi à entrainer Yuka avec eux après avoir affaiblit L'Uzumaki dans l'optique de le capturer.

Récapitulons, les Uchiwa avaient attaqués Madara puis… Non ils avaient d'abord attaqué Orochimaru….

Des sanglots arrachèrent Shikamaru de ses réflexions. Ino et Sakura pleuraient en faisant de leur mieux pour soigner leurs amis blessés. A ses côtés Choji reprenait doucement connaissance alors que lui-même attendait que Tsunade finisse de s'occuper de sa jambe.

Kiba bouillonnait de rage alors qu'Hinata faisait de son mieux pour son dos entaillé. Il aura des cicatrices à n'en pas douté.

-maru…Shikamaru !

-Ah ? Oui hogake-sama ?

-Ne t'enferme pas dans ta tête. Pour le moment Naruto et Sasuke continue de se battre alors au lieu de nous morfondre on va avancer. Une fois qu'on aura un plan et que vous serez de nouveau debout, nous mettrons fin à tout ça !

Tsunade avait parlé fort pour que tous l'entende. Oui elle avait raison. Un plan, il fallait réunir tous les éléments et agir en conséquence. Mais il n'avait pas toutes les cartes.

L'hokage comprenant sans doute son trouble repris la parole.

-Bon d'abord récapitule...

-Et récapituler quoi ? Nos amis se battent encore alors laissez-moi allez défoncer les têtes de ce rat de Kabuto et de l'autre ancêtre !

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Sakura lui assène un coup violent sur la tête.

-Idiot ! Tu es pire que Naruto ! Nous aussi on veut se battre mais tu vois bien qu'on est dépassé ?! À foncer tête baissée nous allons perdre et je ne le veux pas ! Même Naruto l'a comprit et il reste avec Sasuke pour nous laisser le temps de nous reprendre alors maintenant ça suffit !

Elle avait raison. Il fallait qu'ils se reprennent. Tout le monde calmé, Tsunade demanda de mettre le temps qui leur était accordé à profits pour faire le point et trouver le plan qui pourrait mettre fin à tout ça.

.oO°Oo.

-Alors on est d'accord. C'est quand Nagato c'est suicidé en lançant son attaque et que la lune est devenu rouge que tout a basculé.

-Oui on avait l'avantage quand Orochimaru a attaqué Yuka dans le but de l'enlever et de trahir l'Akatsuki ils se sont dispersés. Il s'est retrouvé seul et après que Yuka l'ai mis à terre et soit parti rejoindre Naruto c'est Kabuto qui l'a fini.

-Comme on s'en doutait il avait déjà changé son fusil d'épaule avant même le début du combat. Achever son ancien maître était surement la preuve qu'il s'alliait définitivement à Madara.

-Il l'aurait sans doute fait de lui-même. Je l'ai vu faire. Il souriait.

-Bon ensuite que c'est-il passé ?

-Kakashi et moi avons eu Zetsu. Puis nous sommes allés aider Itachi et Sasuke, fit Asuma en regardant l'aîné de la fratrie, encore inconscient après son combat contre l'ancien.

-Tout est allé très vite. Ils se battaient sur le plan psychique et nous couvrions leurs arrières. Itachi a perdu connaissance au moment où ils ont émergés. Sasuke m'a expliqué qu'ils s'étaient battu dans son monde d'illusions et que Madara les avaient fait sortir de force. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est retrouvé dans cet état.

L'épouvantail finissait son récit alors qu'Itachi reprenait peu à peu des couleurs. Il ne pourrait pas se battre en première ligne après ça mais s'il se réveillait à temps, il pourrait être de bon soutien.

-Et dans la foulée, Naruto et Yuka se sont débarrassés de Pain. Il ne restait plus que Nagato. On en a profité car ça a déstabilisé Konan. Avec Tenten, Lee et Jiraya on a pu l'éloigner de Nagato et s'occuper d'elle.

Neji baissa la tête. Il ne fallait pas être un géni pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Et au vu des entailles qui couvraient leur corps, cela ne s'était pas fait sans effort.

Mais la guerre ne fait pas de cadeau et ils étaient ninjas. Des morts il y en a déjà eu et il y en aura d'autre. Une fois que tout sera terminé ils pourront se recueillir et prendre pleinement conscience de tout cela. Ce n'était pas encore le moment.

-Après ça, poursuivit Ino, Nagato est devenu livide, il a appelé Madara et a lancé une technique bizarre, technique qui soit dit en passant l'a tué. C'est à partir de là que ça a mal tourné.

-Madara aussi.

-Quoi ?

-Madara aussi a lancé une technique. Il visait Naruto mais….

Kakashi s'était arrêté au milieu de sa phrase. Son regard croisa celui de Shikamaru et la lumière se fit. Devant l'impatience des autres ninjas Shikamaru exposa ses conclusions.

-Yuka à pris sa place. Quand Nagato c'est suicidé la statue est sorti de terre on est d'accord?

Tous acquièscèrent et certains commencèrent à comprendre en même temps de que géni continuait ses explications.

-On sait que cette statu renferme les autres bijuus et que si Madara avait attrapé Naruto il n'aurait pas attendu pour partir et lui extraire Kurama. On peut sans trop se mouiller pensé que le plan était d'utiliser ses sharingan pour contrôler le Kyubi et Naruto par la même occasion. Il l'a déjà fait alors …

-Shikamaru viens en au faits s'il te plais. L'atmosphère est de plus en plus lourde et Yuka à l'aire d'être mal en point.

Suite à cette remarque de Neji les shinobi regardèrent un instant au pied de l'immense statue de Jubi où Yuka se tenait, au côtés de Madara se tenant la tête entre les mains, Kabuto faisait toujours face aux duo Naruto Sasuke un sourire sadique sur la face.

Shikamaru repris un peu plus vite.

-Alors Yuka à dû pensé la même chose. Elle savait que Naruto ne peux rien faire contre les yeux des Uchiwa. Si ça avait réussi Madara aurait fait de Kurama sa marionnette comme ce 10 octobre où le Yondaime s'est sacrifier et après les combats qu'on vient de livrer, il est fort probable qu'il se serait débarrassé de nous comme de vulgaires poupées de chiffons. Alors à sa place en sachant tout ça et en repensant à notre plan de secour, j'aurais agis de la même manière. Elle s'est interposé et a pris la place de Naruto pour nous empêcher de perdre. C'est maintenant que tout va se jouer. Yuka nous laisse l'opportunité de nous débarrasser d'eux.

-Madara dois rester concentré pour la maintenir sous contrôle, surtout que si prêt de Jubi Yuka dois subir son influence.

Itachi, qui s'était réveillé entre temps et qui écoutais jusque là attira toute l'attention à lui. Pas déstabilisé pour un sous et semblant à moitié plongé dans ses pensés ils continua.

-J'ai entrainer Yuka à résister au Genjutsu avec Sasuke et Naruto. Elle est certe relativement facile à atteindre mais elle est tenace et hargneuse. Même dans sa tête elle se bat. Sasuke n'a jamais réussi à la maintenir très longtemps dans un genjutsu. Moi même j'ai parfois eu du mal à l'y maintenir complètement.

-Mais encore?

-Madara est certe plus puissant et beaucoup plus expérimenté que nous mais c'est pas pour ça que Yuka ne lui donnera pas du fil à retordre. D'autant plus que Juubi est très proche. Yuka tire son chakra et son énergie de la nature. Même s'il est souillé et plus que corrosif, Le chakra de la statut est celui des bijuus pris au piège. Donc il est en très grande parti issu de la nature. Yuka dois le ressentir bien plus que nous et en tirer quelque chose. Ses attaques étaient de plus en plus brutales et son regard fiévreux. Je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas une coïncidence.

-Je l'ai remarqué aussi, intervint Kakashi. Et elle avait l'air de s'embrouiller par moments. Tu pense que c'est lié alors?

-Hn. Et ce doit être compliqué de contrôler quelqu'un qui est lui même en parti sous l'influence d'autre chose.

\- Madara sera vulnérable tant qu'il essaiera de contrôler Yuka comme il le fait actuellement. C'est pour ça qu'il ne fait rien et laisse Kabuto se charger de nous. Il attend surement que Yuka craque pour pouvoir nous attaquer.

Un simple regard vers le Nara suffit pour comprendre que la situation s'était enfin débloqué. Les medinc-nin avaient achevés leurs travail. Les ninjas se remirent debout.

Ils allaient pouvoir attaquer.

.oO°Oo.

Enfin ils étaient venu à bout de ses marionnettes cadavériques. Les derniers corps de Pains avaient été difficiles à battre d'autant plus que ce chakra sombre se faisait de plus en plus sentir.

Si Naruto n'avait pas été aussi proche avec Kuarama, elle aurait très certainement céder face au poids qui ne faisait que croître.

Plusieurs fois Yuka failli se faire piéger, puissant instinctivement dans cette source puissante offerte, mais l'utiliser était mentalement éreintant.

Après ça, elle avait vu Naruto se figer un instant et avait suivi son regard. Ses amis étaient pour la pluparts debout mais les blessures qu'ils voyaient ne présageaient rien de bon. Certes ils avaient l'avantage, mais Itachi et Choji étaient à terre et impossible d'en savoir plus. Alors la renarde croisa les doigts et espèra de tout son coeur qu'aucune perte ne survienne.

Un cris, Nagato venait de hurler quelque chose.

Surement une technique car Madara avait l'air de bouger en réponse.

Non, il regarde Naru, et la présence des bijuus ce fait encore plus forte. Nagato a appelé la statu.

Son corps ne va pas tenir, mais pas le temps de penser à ça.

Madara vient vers nous et regarde Naruto de ses yeux écarlates.

Il veut le contrôler. Hors de question.

Elle ne le laisserais pas faire, pas cette fois.

Il voulait du démon? Il voulait le contrôle d'une bête sauvage pour en faire son pantin?

Alors soit.

Yuka arréta de lutter contre le chakra de la statue et l'accueilli sans penser aux conséquences. Elle se sentait très lourde et tout son être s' imprégner de la rage et du désespoir que dégageait cette source infini d'énergie.

Elle laissa le lien s'établir, entendit les bijuu gronder et sentit leur rancune comme si c'était la sienne. Elle serait leur intermédiaire tant que son corps tiendrait.

Elle allait montrer à Madara qu'il n'était pas si facile de garder sous son joult une force de la nature.

Alors elle poussa Naruto. Elle fit en sorte que les yeux carmins croise les siens, et abaissant ses boucliers, elle laissa l'ancêtre Uchiwa entrer dans sa tête.

Aussitôt l'Uchiwa la plongea dans une illusion. Elle était dans un marécage plein de boue et sang.

Elle était embourbée jusqu'à la taille et l'autre la regardais de haut. Il paraissait plus jeune, les cheveux noir et hirsute tombant en bas de son dos.

Il était vêtu d'un plastron d'un rouge passé et avait une posture fier et un aplomb le rendant intimidant.

Mais elle ne céderais pas.

-Je ne sais pas si tu est maligne ou complètement folle. Enfin après ce que t'a fais ce détraqué d'Orochimaru cela ne m'étonnerais pas. Dans tous les cas je n'ai besoin de toi que plus tard alors tu vas rester ici et bien te comporter le temps que je ramène le démon. Après ça nous pourrons jouer.

Bien qu'il ai parlé avec calme et assurance, Madara semblait agacé et quand il se pencha pour lui toucher le visage, Yuka plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle n'avait pas peur.

Les créatures qu'elle sentait gronder et jubiler non loin finirent de la persuadée qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Alors quand le brun se pencha sur elle, son menton entre ses doigts, faisant une remarque sur son manque de répondant en venant plaquer de force ses lèvres sur les siennes, à ce moment là seulement elle planta joyeusement ses dents dans la chaire.

Bien que ce monde soit illusoire la douleure était elle bien réelle et la renarde fut ravi de voir l'ancêtre se reculer, non sans l'avoir frappé, la bouche en sang et plus que furieux.

-Tu me le payera petite garce. Une fois que je t'aurais brisée, je ferais de toi mon jouet et là tu ne pourra plus rien faire.

Suite à ça, il la laissa seule dans sa tête. Mais sa "rébellions" ne faisant que commencer et Yuka savait d'expérience que même s'il ne se montrait pas, Madara devait garder sa conscience active pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. En d'autre mots, elle allait se déchainer et qu'il se montre ou non, papi Uchiwa allait en baver.

Elina : Bon bah nous y voilà

Naru : Où ça ?

Sasu : La bataille final usuratonkashi. Tu suis ce qui ce passe ou pas ? Finalement les ramen on remplacées ton cerveaux ?

Elina& Naru :….

Sasu : Quoi ?

Naru : Ayé il est malade. Dis teme tu as de la fièvre tabayo ? Tu parle vraiment trop c'est pas normal.

Sasu : La ferme ! La suite.

 **Chapitre 23 : La bataille**

Que c'est-il passé ? Tout allait bien, ils avaient réussi à les avoir. Après la révélation de la véritable identité de Tobi, qui n'était autre que Madara, les Uchiwa avaient décidé de s'occuper de lui. Puis tout était devenu flou.

 _C'est difficile la guerre. Tout n'est pas aussi clair qu'on ne le pense vu de l'extérieur. Il arrive souvent qu'on ne sache même pas quel ennemi on attaque. On sait juste que c'est une personne du camp adverse. C'est lui ou nous et le reste ne compte pas. Quand on est poisseux du sang de nos camarades tombés au combat et qu'il ne reste plus grand monde la seule chose à laquelle on pense, c'est rentrer en vie._

C'est ce que son père lui avait répondu quand il lui avait demandé à quoi ressemblait un champ de bataille. Et Shikamaru voyait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là maintenant que lui aussi y avait fait face.

Ici ce n'était pas une guerre de cet envergure qui se jouait, mais il avait quand même du mal à suivre.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à se réunir ainsi, barricadés derrière les murs du village, dans un clone de Kurama, à espérer un miracle alors que Naruto et Sasuke étaient dehors à faire tout leur possible pour faire revenir celle qui, il l'espérait était encore leur amie.

De tous leurs ennemis il ne restait plus que Madara et Kabuto mais ils avaient réussi à entraîner Yuka avec eux après avoir affaibli L'Uzumaki dans l'optique de le capturer.

Récapitulons, les Uchiwa avaient attaqués Madara puis… Non ils avaient d'abord attaqué Orochimaru….

Des sanglots arrachèrent Shikamaru de ses réflexions. Ino et Sakura pleuraient en faisant de leur mieux pour soigner leurs amis blessés. A ses côtés, Choji reprenait doucement connaissance alors que lui-même attendait que Tsunade finisse de s'occuper de sa jambe.

Kiba bouillonnait de rage alors qu' Hinata faisait de son mieux pour son dos entaillé.

Il aura des cicatrices à n'en pas douté.

-maru…Shikamaru !

-Ah ? Oui Hogake-sama ?

-Ne t'enferme pas dans ta tête. Pour le moment Naruto et Sasuke continue de se battre, alors au lieu de nous morfondre on va avancer. Une fois qu'on aura un plan et que vous serez de nouveau debout, nous mettrons fin à tout ça !

Tsunade avait parlé fort pour que tous l'entende. Oui elle avait raison.

Un plan, il fallait réunir tous les éléments et agir en conséquence.

Mais il n'avait pas toutes les cartes.

L'hokage comprenant sans doute son trouble repris la parole.

-Bon d'abord on récapitule...

-Et récapituler quoi ? Nos amis se battent encore alors laissez-moi allez défoncer cette tête de ce rat de Kabuto et de l'autre ancêtre !

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Sakura lui assène un coup violent sur la tête.

-Idiot ! Tu es pire que Naruto ! Nous aussi on veut se battre mais tu vois bien qu'on est dépassé ?! À foncer tête baissée nous allons perdre et je ne le veux pas ! Même Naruto l'a compris et il reste avec Sasuke pour nous laisser le temps de nous reprendre alors maintenant ça suffit !

Elle avait raison. Il fallait qu'ils se reprennent. Tout le monde calmé, Tsunade demanda de mettre le temps qui leur était accordé à profits pour faire le point et trouver le plan qui pourrait mettre fin à tout ça.

.oO°Oo.

-Alors on est d'accord. C'est quand Nagato c'est suicidé en lançant son attaque et que la lune est devenu rouge que tout a basculé.

-Oui, on avait l'avantage. Quand Orochimaru a attaqué Yuka dans le but de l'enlever et de trahir l'Akatsuki, ils se sont dispersés. Il s'est retrouvé seul et après que Yuka l'ai mis à terre et soit parti rejoindre Naru, c'est Kabuto qui l'a fini.

-Comme on s'en doutait il avait déjà changé son fusil d'épaule avant même le début du combat. Achever son ancien maître était surement la preuve qu'il s'alliait définitivement à Madara.

-Il l'aurait sans doute fait de lui-même. Je l'ai vu faire. Il souriait.

-Bon ensuite que c'est-il passé ?

-Kakashi et moi avons eu Zetsu. Puis nous sommes allés aider Itachi et Sasuke, fit Asuma en regardant l'aîné de la fratrie, encore inconscient après son combat contre l'ancien.

-Tout est allé très vite. Ils se battaient sur le plan psychique et nous couvrions leurs arrières. Itachi a perdu connaissance au moment où ils ont émergés. Sasuke m'a expliqué qu'ils s'étaient battu dans son monde d'illusions et que Madara les avaient fait sortir de force. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est retrouvé dans cet état.

L'épouvantail finissait son récit alors qu'Itachi reprenait peu à peu des couleurs. Il ne pourrait pas se battre en première ligne après ça, mais s'il se réveillait à temps, il pourrait être de bon soutien.

-Et dans la foulée, Naruto et Yuka se sont débarrassés de Pain. Il ne restait plus que Nagato. On en a profité car ça a déstabilisé Konan. Avec Tenten, Lee et Jiraya on a pu l'éloigner de Nagato et s'occuper d'elle.

Neji baissa la tête. Il ne fallait pas être un géni pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Et au vu des entailles qui couvraient leur corps, cela ne s'était pas fait sans effort.

Mais la guerre ne fait pas de cadeau et ils étaient ninjas. Des morts il y en a déjà eu et il y en aura d'autre. Une fois que tout sera terminé ils pourront se recueillir et prendre pleinement conscience de tout cela. Ce n'était pas encore le moment.

-Après ça, poursuivit Ino, Nagato est devenu livide, il a appelé Madara et a lancé une technique bizarre, technique qui soit dit en passant l'a tué. C'est à partir de là que ça a mal tourné.

-Madara aussi.

-Quoi ?

-Madara aussi a lancé une technique. Il visait Naruto mais….

Kakashi s'était arrêté au milieu de sa phrase. Son regard croisa celui de Shikamaru et la lumière se fit. Devant l'impatience des autres ninjas Shikamaru exposa ses conclusions.

-Yuka a prit sa place. Quand Nagato c'est suicidé la statue est sorti de terre on est d'accord?

Tous acquièscèrent et certains commencèrent à comprendre en même temps de que géni continuait ses explications.

-On sait que cette statu renferme les autres bijuus et que si Madara avait attrapé Naruto, il n'aurait pas attendu pour partir et lui extraire Kurama. On peut sans trop se mouiller pensé que le plan était d'utiliser ses sharingan pour contrôler le Kyubi et Naruto par la même occasion. Il l'a déjà fait alors …

-Shikamaru viens en au faits s'il te plais. L'atmosphère est de plus en plus lourde et Yuka à l'aire d'être mal en point.

Suite à cette remarque de Neji, les shinobi regardèrent un instant au pied de l'immense statue de Jubi où Yuka se tenait, à côté de Madara se tenant la tête entre les mains, Kabuto faisait toujours face aux duo Naruto Sasuke, un sourire sadique sur la face.

Shikamaru repris un peu plus vite.

-Alors Yuka à dû pensé la même chose. Elle savait que Naruto ne peux rien faire contre les yeux des Uchiwa. Si ça avait réussi Madara aurait fait de Kurama sa marionnette comme ce 10 octobre où le Yondaime s'est sacrifier. Et après les combats qu'on vient de livrer, il est fort probable qu'il se serait débarrassé de nous comme de vulgaires poupées de chiffons. Alors à sa place en sachant tout ça et en repensant à notre plan de secour, j'aurais agis de la même manière. Elle s'est interposé et a pris la place de Naruto pour nous empêcher de perdre. C'est maintenant que tout va se jouer. Yuka nous laisse l'opportunité de nous débarrasser d'eux.

-Madara dois rester concentré pour la maintenir sous contrôle, surtout que si prêt de Juubi Yuka doit subir son influence.

Itachi, qui s'était réveillé entre temps et qui écoutait jusque là, attira toute l'attention à lui. Pas déstabilisé pour un sous et semblant à moitié plongé dans ses pensés, il continua.

-J'ai entrainé Yuka à résister au Genjutsu avec Sasuke et Naruto. Elle est certe relativement facile à atteindre mais elle est tenace et hargneuse. Même dans sa tête elle se bat. Sasuke n'a jamais réussi à la maintenir très longtemps dans un genjutsu. Moi même j'ai parfois eu du mal à l'y maintenir complètement.

-Mais encore?

-Madara est certe plus puissant et beaucoup plus expérimenté que nous, mais c'est pas pour ça que Yuka ne lui donnera pas du fil à retordre. D'autant plus que Juubi est très proche. Yuka tire son chakra et son énergie de la nature. Même s'il est souillé et plus que corrosif, le chakra de la statut est celui des bijuus pris au piège. Donc, il est en très grande parti issu de la nature. Yuka dois le ressentir bien plus que nous et en tirer quelque chose. Ses attaques étaient de plus en plus brutales et son regard fiévreux. Je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas une coïncidence.

-Je l'ai remarqué aussi, intervint Kakashi. Et elle avait l'air de s'embrouiller par moments. Tu pense que c'est lié alors?

-Hn. Et ce doit être compliqué de contrôler quelqu'un qui est lui même en parti sous l'influence d'autre chose.

\- Madara sera vulnérable tant qu'il essaiera de contrôler Yuka comme il le fait actuellement. C'est pour ça qu'il ne fait rien et laisse Kabuto se charger de nous. Il attend surement que Yuka craque pour pouvoir nous attaquer.

Un simple regard vers le Nara suffit pour comprendre que la situation s'était enfin débloqué. Les medinc-nin avaient achevés leurs travail. Les ninjas se remirent debout.

Ils allaient pouvoir attaquer.

.oO°Oo.

Enfin ils étaient venu à bout de ses marionnettes cadavériques. Les derniers corps de Pains avaient été difficiles à battre d'autant plus que ce chakra sombre se faisait de plus en plus sentir.

Si Naruto n'avait pas été aussi proche avec Kuarama, elle aurait très certainement céder face au poids qui ne faisait que croître.

Plusieurs fois, Yuka failli se faire piéger, puissant instinctivement dans cette source puissante offerte, mais l'utiliser était mentalement éreintant.

Après ça, elle avait vu Naruto se figer un instant et avait suivi son regard. Ses amis étaient pour la pluparts debout mais les blessures qu'ils voyaient ne présageaient rien de bon. Certes ils avaient l'avantage, mais Itachi et Choji étaient à terre et impossible d'en savoir plus. Alors la renarde croisa les doigts et espèra de tout son coeur qu'aucune perte ne survienne.

Un cris, Nagato venait de hurler quelque chose.

Surement une technique car Madara avait l'air de bouger en réponse.

Non, il regarde Naru, et la présence des bijuus ce faisait encore plus forte. Nagato a appelé la statu.

Son corps ne va pas tenir, mais pas le temps de penser à ça.

Madara vient vers eux et regarde Naruto de ses yeux écarlates.

Il veut le contrôler. Hors de question.

Elle ne le laisserais pas faire, pas cette fois.

Il voulait du démon? Il voulait le contrôle d'une bête sauvage pour en faire son pantin?

Alors soit.

Yuka arrêta de lutter contre le chakra de la statue et l'accueilli sans penser aux conséquences.

Elle se sentait très lourde et tout son être s' imprégnait de la rage et du désespoir que dégageait cette source infini d'énergie.

Elle laissa le lien s'établir, entendit les bijuu gronder et sentit leurs rancune comme si c'était la sienne.

Elle serait leur intermédiaire tant que son corps tiendrait.

Elle allait montrer à Madara qu'il n'était pas si facile de garder sous son joult une force de la nature.

Alors elle poussa Naruto. Elle fit en sorte que les yeux carmins croise les siens, et abaissant ses boucliers, elle laissa l'ancêtre Uchiwa entrer dans sa tête.

La dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de perdre pied fut le cris de colère et de détresse pure que lui lança Naruto.

Aussitôt après, Yuka fut plongé dans une illusion.

Elle était dans un marécage plein de boue et sang. Le ciel était totalement noir, à l'exception de la lune rouge sur laquelle on pouvait voir des symboles identiques à ceux des sharingans de l'ancêtre Uchiwa.

Elle était embourbée jusqu'à la taille et l'autre la regardait de haut. Il paraissait plus jeune, les cheveux noir et hirsute tombant en bas de son dos.

Il était vêtu d'un plastron d'un rouge passé et avait une posture fier et un aplomb le rendant intimidant.

Mais elle ne céderais pas.

-Je ne sais pas si tu est maligne ou complètement folle. Enfin, après ce que t'as fais ce détraqué d'Orochimaru cela ne m'étonnerais pas. Dans tous les cas je n'ai besoin de toi que plus tard alors tu vas rester ici et bien te comporter le temps que je ramène le démon. Après ça nous pourrons jouer.

Bien qu'il ai parlé avec calme et assurance, Madara semblait agacé et quand il se pencha pour lui toucher le visage, Yuka plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle n'avait pas peur.

Les créatures qu'elle sentait gronder et jubiler non loin finirent de la persuadée qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Alors quand le brun se pencha sur elle, son menton entre ses doigts, faisant une remarque sur son manque de répondant en venant plaquer de force ses lèvres sur les siennes, à ce moment là seulement elle planta joyeusement ses dents dans la chaire.

Bien que ce monde soit illusoire la douleure était elle bien réelle et la renarde fut ravi de voir l'ancêtre se reculer, non sans l'avoir frappé, la bouche en sang et plus que furieux.

-Tu me le payera petite garce. Une fois que je t'aurais brisée, je ferais de toi mon jouet et là tu ne pourra plus rien faire.

Suite à ça, il la laissa seule dans sa tête. Mais sa "rébellion" ne faisait que commencer et Yuka savait d'expérience (pour l'avoir expérimenté avec Itachi) que même s'il ne se montrait pas, Madara devait garder sa conscience active pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. En d'autre mots, elle allait se déchainer et qu'il se montre ou non, papi Uchiwa allait en baver.

Yuka avait commencé par se débattre pour sortir du tas de boue mais finit par se faire une raison. Au lieu de ça, la renarde se décida à étudier son environnement et trouver dans cette illusion "le détail" sur lequel appuyer pour pourrir le vieux.

Itachi était un maître dans le domaine des Genjutsu par immersion et elle avait appris avec l'expérience que celles-ci étaient calquées sur la configuration du subconscient du maître des lieux.

Même si tout semblait réel et que l'Uchiwa senior était très fort, il y avait obligatoirement un petit quelque chose qui ne collerait pas avec le reste.

Une fois qu'elle aurait trouvé ça, elle trouverait le moyen d'atteindre directement la conscience de son tortionnaire.

Cela pouvait être un nuage de forme étrange où une plante qui n'avait rien à faire ici.

En l'occurrence la lune était tout sauf normale…. mais c'était trop évident.

Dans son champs de vision il n'y avait que cette océan de désespoir de sang et de boue.

De temps à autre des morceaux de cadavres se montraient pour plonger ensuite, il lui arrivait de reconnaître une tête ou un vêtement appartenant à ses amis. Visiblement Madara voulait la pousser à la folie en lui infligeant ses visions d'horreure.

L'air était difficilement respirable et il lui fallut un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait mis sa main sur son nez et sa bouche pour couvrir l'odeur de putréfaction qui la rendrait nauséeuse.

-Ni pense pas, ni pense pas, ce n'est pas la réalité.

Répéter ces faits aida la renarde à se détacher des détails et reprendre ses observations. Une fois ses esprits retrouvés, quelques minutes suffirent pour que Yuka ne voit au loin un arbre mort d'où émanait une forte puissance. Cet arbre devait être le noyau, le lien entre Madara et la réalité par lequel il connectait sa conscience pour garder le contrôle.

-Trouvé, à nous deux Madara, voyons lequel de nous est le plus tenace.

Un sourire tout en dents trouva place son sa face alors que notre renarde se préparait mentalement à la suite.

Il l'avait trouvé trop docile? Bien, voyons comment il la trouvera une fois qu'elle laissera ses instincts prendre le dessus.

Fermant les yeux, Yuka se repassa tous ses durs entraînements avec Itachi.

Elle s'imagina attaché à cette croix de bois illusoire et les stratagèmes qu'elle avait trouvé pour s'en libérer.

Ne faire qu'un avec l'illusion. Il ne fallait pas la combattre mais se fondre dedans.

Elle était enlisé ? ALors elle s'imagina plonger entièrement, ne faire qu'un avec son environnement comme elle le ferait dans une forêt.

Une fois totalement immergée et passer outre l'hostilité qu'elle ressentait, Yuka repéra l'endroit d'où émanait le flux constant de chakra de Madara et laissa le sien filtrer par ondes de plus en plus vites.

Elle commença tout doucement, puis n'obtenant aucunes réactions, elle augmenta sensiblement la puissance, et en vagues de plus en plus rapprochées.

Itachi lui avait décrit que quand elle faisant ça, c'était comme si elle s'immisçait dans sa tête. Elle infiltrait le noyaux du Genjutsu et au final arrivait à se libérer au moins assez pour bouger à nouveau et agir comme elle le voulait indépendamment de la volonté de l'illusionniste.

Une sorte d'électron libre dans la tête de la personne qui ne pouvait plus que la subir. S'était en somme sournois et très agassant.

Quand la brunette senti que ses jambes étaient à nouveau libre, elle su qu'elle avait réussi.

Un coin de son esprit trouva étrange que Madara n'ait pas encore réagit à ses actions, mais après tout peut être que quelque chose retenait son attention dehors.

Maintenant qu'il lui était possible de se déplacer à sa guise, l'Uzuo s' appliqua à courir dans tous les sens en lançant des vagues de chakra et les attaques à tout va. Le but de la manoeuvre était non pas de précipiter sa mort (même si on aurait pu le croire) mais de déconcentrer l'Uchiwa et par conséquent à donner à ses amis une ouverture dans le monde réelle.

L'ancêtre Uchiwa allait vite avoir une bonne et grosse migraine.

Seulement, plus elle s'épuisait, plus le chakra des démons à queues prenaient le dessus sur le sien et plus leur voix résonnaient clairement dans sa tête.

Bientôt, ils essayèrent de prendre le contrôle de son corps et elle dû lutter pour garder toute sa conscience tant la colère qui l'assaillait lui paraissait comme sienne.

Elle sentait la rage, la tristesse, la douleur des trahison et les remords des frères du Kyubi et repensant aux discussions qu'ils avaient eu.

Yuka compris enfin l'étendu des sentiments que Kurama lui avait raconté avoir eu avant Naruto.

Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser comme ça. Si le plan fonctionnait et que Madara était enfin vaincu, qu'arriverait-il à ses être pervertis?

Allez t-ils juste partir comme ça sous peine de se déchainer et que l'histoire se répète à nouveau?

Si c'était Kurama, la brune n'hésiterais pas une seconde à lui faire face et donner son maximum pour lui rendre son âme et l'espoire d'une vie meilleur avec les humains.

C'était trop triste que les hommes ne retiennent d'eux que la puissance et la désolation alors qu'ils étaient tellement plus.

Et inversement les Bijuus ne pouvaient pas garder indéfiniment l'idée que tous les humains étaient hypocrites et pervertis.

Yuka était une Uzuo, elle était la preuve vivante que les hommes et les démons à queues pouvaient cohabiter.

Si quelqu'un était bien placé pour faire l'intermédiaire et jouer les médiateur, c'était bien elle non?

Mais chaque chose en son temps et le principal pour l'instant était de ramener la conscience de son adversaire ici pour laisser le champ libre à ses compagnons.

Et quand Madara réapparu après une énième attaque sur l'arbre mort, à en juger par la main qu'il avait poser sur sa tempe et ses yeux mauvais, Yuka compris qu'il allait lui falloir plus que de la chance et de la ruse pour sa peau.

xXx

Ce que notre petite renarde ignorais alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour sauver ses fesses, c'est que les bijuus, condamné à observer jusque là, avait eux aussi entendu la voix de son coeur et ceux depuis qu'elle leur avait ouvert les portes de son esprits.

A chaque souvenir qui lui revenait en mémoire, les démons voyaient et ressentaient la même chose. Il était difficile de croire aux mots qu'ils entendait mais ils étaient forcés d'admettre que Kurama avait changé.

Les images qui défilaient par moment étaient celles de leur frère tel qu'il était il y a longtemp. Avant que les hommes ne les trahissent, avant que la haine ne noircisse leur coeur, avant qu'ils ne deviennent des monstres sans âmes.

Depuis qu'ils étaient forcés de cohabiter dans le ventre de cette statu, bien que leur conscience est été quelque peu altéré, ils avaient échangés sur leurs vies depuis leurs séparation. Et si certains avaient fait la rencontre de jinchurikis bons et généreux, il était dur de croire que d'autres humains puissent être pareils.

Mais cette petite humaine et ce drôle de blond qui revenait souvent dans son esprit étaient différents.

Elle était la fille de Kurama, elle sentait comme lui et avait cette étincelle purement animal au fond des yeux.

Quand au jinchuriki blond, il avait l'aire spécial, il était visiblement bête mais aussi déterminé buté et optimiste.

Shukaku se souvint de cette humain étrange qui avait fait fondamentalement changé sa relation avec Gaara. Le petit était devenu plus humain et loins de se détourner de lui, le rouquin avait décidé de lui parler et le connaître. Ils étaient parvenu à bien vivre ensemble avant qu'il ne lui soit arraché.

Un à un ils se rappelaient les sacrifiés qui avaient accepté ou subit le fardeau de les contrôler et les liens qu'ils avaient bâtis ensemble.

Shukaku le tanuki de sable avait eu Gaara, ce bipède étrange qui était passé de sociopathe à Kazekage après sa rencontre avec Naruto.

Matatabi la bakeneko avait fait la rencontre de Yagura kunioshi de Kumo, cette femme blonde, féline et puissante avec qui elle avait pu échangé.

Isobu la drôle de tortu géante avait été le bijuu de Yagura, cet enfant utilisé comme arme qui avait été le Quatrième Mizugage et qui avait un fond bien plus doux qu'il ne le faisait croire.

Son Gokû le singe de lave sage et colérique était resté 40 ans avec Rôshi, cet homme d'Iwa peu bavard et facile à vivre qui tenait plus du samouraï que du ninja.

Kokuô le cheval baleine avait fait la rencontre de Han d'Iwa également fort et calme qui avait supporté sa fougue et sa vitesse.

Saiken la limace experte en bulles était en phase avec Utakata de Kiri, semblant toujours détaché mais plein de tendresse et de bonne volonté.

Chômei l'insecte s'était beaucoup amusé avec Fû, cette fille de Taki au grand coeur et un peu simplette mais vise et espiègle.

Et d'après ce qu'ils avaient vu des souvenirs de cette humaine renarde, Gyûki s'entendait bien avec son porteur étrange mais pas moins habile qui s'exprimait étrangement.

Finalement peut être que tous les humains n'étaient pas mauvais.

Peut-être qu'il y avait une chance que l'histoire change enfin pour du meilleur.

C'est surement parce qu'ils voulaient y croirent que quand l'enfant renard chûta devant cet homme mauvais, à court d'énergie et trop blessé pour riposté encore qu'ils utilisèrent le lien établi pour prendre part au combat à sa place. Ils utilisèrent son esprit comme une passerelle et former une barrière infranchissable même pour l'Uchiwa.

Celui ci se retrouva devant une barrière rouge et brûlante, ne pouvant plus atteindre sa victime mais ne fut que plus contrarié quand il se rendit compte que lui même été piégé. Il ne savait pas comment mais les démons à queues qu'il avait capturé lui faisait maintenant face, l'empêchant de rejoindre sa cible et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, dehors les choses bougeaient également.

.oO°Oo.

Ils avaient remarqués les changements dans le comportement de Madara et grâce à Ino et à son père, ils pouvaient tous communiquer à travers leur lien télépathique.

Depuis un moment maintenant l'ancêtre avait les yeux dans le vague et Itachi, faute de pouvoir se battre en première ligne, avait décrypter son comportement au mieux pour que tous puisse se coordonner en conséquence.

Après confirmation qu'il ne risquait rien pour le moment, Kurama avait pu prendre une réelle forme physique pour se battre avec des ninjas et son aide ne fut pas de trop.

Les shinobis de la feuille avaient procédés par étapes et par équipes pour tirer le meilleur de chacuns.

Enfin ils avaient réussi à abattre ce rat de Kabuto et faisaient face à leur adversaire le plus puissant.

L'Uchiwa semblait branché sur pilote automatique. Il était encore extrêmement puissant mais on pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas totalement là.

Quand Shikamaru fit remarquer que son changement de comportement coincidait avec le moment où Yuka avait commencé à reprendre des couleurs Itachi avait pris la parole à travers le lien.

-Yuka a dû trouver la faille. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait mais pendant les entrainement elle arrivait à prendre en parti le contrôle du Genjustu et à se battre. ca m'a plus que surpris la première fois. Et vu la tête qu'il à fait lui aussi. Si elle se déchaîne complètement il doit avoir une sacré migraine.

Il avait fini avec un sourire dans la voix et tous comprirent cela était la chance qu'ils attendaient.

En revanche quel ne fut pas leur surprise quand Yuka se retrouva couverte du chakra rouge et opaque si reconnaissable les bijuus, les empêchant d'approcher alors que l'Uchiwa revenait à lui.

En quelques seconde à peine, Yuka se recroquevilla sur elle même et 10 queues se formèrent dans son dos. Puis alors que le visage de Madara prenait un aire tout bonnement choqué, une des queues de chakra pure l'atteint en plein visage, l'envoyant valser à plusieurs mètres.

C'était la première d'une longue série de coup qui ne s'arrêta que quand le corps de Yuka ne sembla plus suivre.

Uchiwa senior semblait avoir eu son compte pour le moment et quand la chose qu'était devenu Yuka se tourna en direction des shinobi de la feuille, Kurama fit un pas en avant.

-Yuka?

Mais ce ne fut pas Yuka qui répondit:

-Elle va bien ne t'en fait pas mon frère.

-Son c'est toi?! Qu'est ce qui ce passe?

Un sourire apparut sur le visage déformé de la renarde et une autre voix se fit entendre, celle de Matatabi:

-Ta fille est une bonne personne. Tchi je serais presque jaloux, fit la voix de Shukaku. Ta fille est en sécurité, son esprit tout au moins, reprit la voix de Son. Et nous avons décidé de ne pas nous laisser faire puisqu'on a l'occasion de nous battre à nouveau, acheva Kokûo.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Ne Kyu, c'est bien les autres pas vrai? Pourquoi c'est pas Yuka tebayo?

Naruto avait exprimé tout au les interrogations de chacunes des personnes présentes.

C'est Matatabi, plus calme et directe que les autres qui expliqua succinctement que Yuka n'étant plus à même de se défendre, ils avaient pris sa place et grâce à leurs chakras réunis, avaient forcé Madara à les sortir de son Genjutsu. Yuka était en sécurité dans son esprit, avec eux mais le temps qu'elle se remette, ils garderaient le contrôle de son corps. Ils avaient de toute manière eux aussi de bonnes raison de se battre.

Ils ne purent malheureusement pas s'étendre davantage car Madara revenais à la charge visiblement déterminé à se venger mais Konoha compris en gros que même s'ils ignoraient comment, les bijuus semblaient avoir retrouvé la raison.

Ils se battraient côtes à côtes.


	24. Chapitre 24 Mais c

-Elina: OUIIII

-Naru: Quoi?! Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-Elina: Ceci est le dernier chapitre de ma Fanfiction (=^w^=)

-Sasu , Ita: Hé bin, c'est pas trop tôt.

-Elina: Oh ça va hein! En plus excusez moi mais vous n'avez pas été trop maltraité pour une première alors soyez sympa. En plus le point final n'est pas encore taper donc je peux faire ce que je veux de vous.

-Naru: Bon on va éviter le massacre et lancer le dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture dattebayo !

 **Chapitre 24: Mais c'est une autre histoire**

Yuka ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il c'était passé. Alors que Madara prenait l'avantage et qu'elle n'arrivait plus à suivre, l'Uzuo s'était senti perdre connaissance et tirer en arrière.

Croyant d'abord un autre Genjustu, la brune fut surprise de se retrouver dans une grande salle clair, les pieds dans l'eau, au milieux d'un cercle formé par ceux qu'elle devina être les Bijuu.

Ils ne semblaient pas hostiles, bien au contraire, ils prirent même la paroles chacun leurs tour pour se présenter à elle.

N'étant pas au top de sa forme, il lui fallut un moment pour tout comprendre.

En gros, sentant que son esprit pliait sous les assauts de l'ennemi, les démons avaient pris l'initiative de l'attirer à eux, dans cette piéce formé par leur subconscient, le temps pour la brune de reconstruire ses défenses.

Inutile de préciser la joie que la renarde ressenti en réalisant que ses nouveaux amis étaient redevenu, au moin en parti, ceux qu'ils étaient autrefois.

-Alors, si je comprend bien, en ce moment, vous vous battez dans la réalité avec mon corps? Je suis peut-être la descendante de Kurama mais je doute de pouvoir supporter une tel quantité d'enregi très longtemps.

-N'ai crainte petite humaine, répondit Saiken, nous n'y allons pas à pleine puissance et quand tu tombera, tes amis prendront le relais.

Cette remarque ne rassura pas totalement la jeune femme mais force était d'admettre que pour le moment c'était la seule option.

Pour lui prouver leur bonne fois, les Bijuu lui montrèrent ce qu'il se passait dehors, et Yuka fut plus que surprise par son apparence.

Au moins tous ses amis semblaient debout. Sasuke était en première ligne et se battait avec son susanoo, le combinant aux attaques de Naruto et Kurama. Un peu en retrait, Ino et son père se tenait derrière Itachi qui suivait le combat et semblait diriger les autres.

Tous prenaient part à la bataille d'une façon ou d'une autre, et petit à petit, ils gagnait du terrain.

Rassurer sur le sort de ses proches et pouvant maintenant suivre les événements, Yuka se rendit enfin compte de l'état déplorable dans lequel elle était.

Ses vêtements en lambeaux, les jambes recouvertes d'écorchures et autres hématomes, les bras dans le même état.

A en juger par sa respiration sifflante, des côtes devaient être brisées et son visage ne devait pas être beau à voir non plus.

Ça, c'était pour le physique, mentalement, Yuka était épuisée et il lui était très difficile d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

Un baillement lui échappa et elle glapit en sentant sa machoir craquer. Bon, une blessure de plus au compteur.

-Viens te reposer, pour le moment et dans ton état tu ne peux rien faire. Ce n'est pas en tournant en rond que tu guérira. Il faut que tu reprenne des forces. Nous veillerons sur toi et quand tout sera terminé tu pourra te réveiller.

Matatabi tendi ses queues vers elle et c'est en totale confiance que Yuka vint se blottir entre elles, prenant sans y penser sa forme animale.

Elle était bien là, au chaud, en sécurité, s'était comme si sa maman la prenait dans ses bras, elle pourrait s'endormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Le temps pourrait bien s'arrêter, Yuka n'en avait pour le moment plus rien à faire.

Elle voulait seulement se reposer.

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée? lança Son une fois la petite endormi. Si on n'arrive pas à la réveiller nous serons dans de beaux draps.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix. Tu es resté 40 ans avec ton jinchuriki alors tu sais que les humains sont fragiles. Même si elle est en parti comme nous, tu as vu l'étendu des dégats causé par Madara. Le sommeil est le meilleur moyen de se rétablir. Et si nous n'arrivons pas à la réveiller, Kurama et le petit Uchiwa viendront le faire, vous avez tous vu qu'ils étaient compagnons.

-Elle a raison, intervient Isobu, Yagura dormait aussi beaucoup quand il était mal. Et puis, réveillée elle n'aurait fait que s'inquiéter et n'aurais pas guérit.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais on a de l'humain à massacrer hihi, je veux pas que l'autre abruti de renard vienne nous reprocher de ne pas bosser et faire son chef.

Les autres sourirent à la remarque, Kurama et Shukaku avaient toujours eu une façon particulière de communiquer.

.oO°Oo.

Madara était dos au mur, blessé et face aux puissances des bijuu et des autres ninjas réunit, il se savait perdu.

Il avait pourtant tout prévu, il avait passé des années à tout préparer, il avait trouvé la statue, avait réuni un par un les différents bijuu et monté l'Akatsuki.

Il avait tout prévu sauf la puissance de ses foutu liens dont parlait toujours Hashirama.

Il avait tué, manipulé, et trahi pour ses convictions.

Ils avaient été les meilleurs amis le Senju et lui puis s'étaient entre tué.

Pourquoi les choses étaient elles différents pour cet Uzumaki et son descendant Sasuke?

Ils leur ressemblaient pourtant tellement. Itachi avait plongé son petit frère dans la haine et il y avait cédé.

L'autre blond porteur du Kyubi s'était accroché à lui comme une sangsue mais Sasuke était quand même parti.

lls avaient été comme eux, mais au final Sasuke était revenu et lui non.

Il avait été jusqu'au bout et même s'il ne se voyait pas agir autrement, l'amertume qui enserrait son coeur était bien le poid de ses regrets.

Il regrettait de ne pas avoir saisi cette main tendu avant le début de cette guerre entre lui et son ami. Il regrettait ne pas avoir été assez rapide pour sauver son petit frère comme Itachi avait sauvé le sien.

Il regrettait tant de chose, mais n'avait su comment agir différemment.

C'est pour ça qu'il voulait tout raser, tout détruire pour reconstruire ensuite, sur d'autres bases, plus saine selon lui.

Alors pourquoi ses enfants ne pouvaient-ils pas accepter de se laisser faire?

Pourquoi alors qu'il se reconnaissait tans eux avaient-ils réussi là où ils avaient échoué en leur temps?

Puis il compris.

Ils n'avaient jamais été complètement seuls, et même au fond des ténèbres, Sasuke n'avait jamais rompu son lien avec son ami.

Naruto n'avait pas abandonné et il compris que comme Hashirama, pour le jinchuriki du kyubi, les rencontres, les liens et les rêves avaient plus de puissance que quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Mais contrairement au premier Hokage, si Sasuke devait sombrer à nouveau, son ami ne le poignarderais pas dans le dos.

Il ne chercherais pas à le tuer comme l'avait fait le Senju avec lui.

Non, au lieu de ça, il irait le chercher, comme il l'avait déjà fait et il lui prouverait que son chemin est le bon.

Il lui tendrait surement la main pour ne plus jamais la lâcher.

"Regarde Hashirama, ils ont réussi là où tu as échoué… là où nous avons tous échoué."

Madara regarda une dernière fois la statue pour laquelle il s'était donné tant de mal, puis ses adversaires. La fille démon était tombée inconsciente quelques minutes plus tôt.

De là où il était il pouvait voir sa peau qui avait brûlé sous la puissance des bijuu qui l'avait contrôlés.

Il regarda ensuite les deux compagnons d'armes qui s'élançaient pour le coup de grâce, ils étaient parfaitement synchronisés, comme s'ils étaient nés pour se battre côte à côte.

L'idée ridicule que Hashirama et lui auraient sûrement pu en faire autant si la fierté ne les avaient pas étouffé le traversa.  
Puis enfin, il ferma les yeux, abandonnant, décidant qu'après tout, la nouvelle génération changerais peut-être la face de cet ère shinobi.

xXx

Enfin il tomba. Pendant un moment personne ne fit le moindre geste. Etait-ce un piège? Madara était-il vraiment mort?

Puis le duo se pencha en avant et remarqua que, loin du visage sadique qu'ils avaient vu jusque là, l'Uchiwa avait les traits détendu, un très léger sourire aux lèvres, il semblait en paix. En y repensant, il n'avait pas chercher à les arrêter à la fin, il avait semblé presque… résigné.

Sasuke s'accroupit pour vérifier une ultime fois. Plus un souffle, plus un mouvement, tous attendaient le verdicte qui sonnerait la fin de tout cela.

Le corbeau échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami puis se redressa. Ils les virent échanger quelques mots, puis ensemble, ils lancèrent un katon sur celui qui ne se relèverait plus jamais.

Le corps de Madara puis feu facilement et grâce au fûton de Naruto, le feu fit très vite son oeuvre.

Bientôt, de Madara il ne resta plus que des cendres.

Il était mort, enfin.

Ceci était la fin de cette bataille.

Ils avaient gagnés.

Des cris de joie s'élevèrent, suivi de beaucoup d'autre. Puis vint l'heure de rapatrier les blessés.

Tsunade et Sakura invoquèrent Katsuyu, la limace au chakra guérisseur.

Kurama n'attendit pas pour se précipiter sur sa presque fille et s'assurer de son état. Il fut vite rejoins par Sasuke et Naruto.

-On dirait moi les fois où tu as pris possession de mon corps Kyu. Il faut soigner les brûlures dattebayo.

Tsunade arriva sur ses mots, accompagné d' Itachi qui avait encore un peu de mal à se déplacer. La Godaime se mit tout de suite à l'oeuvre, laissant à Sakura et Shizune le soin de diriger les autres équipes pendant que Katsuyu s'occupait des blessés plus atteint.

.oO°Oo.

Quatres jours étaient passé depuis la fin des combats. Tsunade et Jiraya avaient envoyé des missives à tous les villages pour leurs rapportés ce qui s'était passé. Des ninjas de Suna avait été envoyé par Gaara pour aider à la reconstruction des bâtiments endommagés et le Kazekage arriverait bientôt avec Bee.

Une barrière avait été placé autour de la statue de Juubi en attendant de savoir comment en extraire des Bijuus.

Les morts avaient été dignement enterrés et leurs noms gravés sur la stèle des héros. Ils auraient été biens plus nombreux sans les plans des Nara et tous en avaient conscience.

Les choses reprenait doucement leurs court, sauf pour quelques personnes encore hospitalisés.

L'une d'elles était Yuka. Bien que ses blessures physique soit maintenant guéris, elle ne s'était pas encore réveillée et aujourd'hui, Sasuke et Naruto accompagné de son démon allait la chercher.

Avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance, Son Gokû avait prévenu que cette situation pourrait survenir. Yuka était mentalement à bout une fois son corps rétabli, elle aurais surement besoin d'aide pour revenir.

Tsunade avait fait ramener des lits pour les garçons tant qu'ils seraient dans la tête de la renarde. Itachi était également présent pour aider en cas de problèmes.

Une fois de signal donné, Itachi ouvrit les yeux de Yuka alors que Sasuke y plongeait des sharingan. Naruto utiliserait son lien avec Kurama pour entrer en contacte avec son coeur.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle où était Kurama dans le ventre du jinchuriki. Le démon renard s'étira et déploya ses queues en cherchant sa fille des yeux. Au moins il n'eu pas à chercher longtemps. Ils étaient loins d'être seuls.

-Ils en mettent du temps ! Et après cet idiot de renard se prend pour le chef !

-La ferme Shukaku, Franchement je ne sais pas comment ce Gaara à fait pour te supporter. N'importe qui deviendrait fou avec toi dans les parages!

-Arrête ton char Isobu ! T'es pas mieux à courir dans tous les sens. Arrête de bouger deux minutes et après on verra.

-Mais vous allez vous taire?! Vous allez donner des cauchemars à la petite à gueuler ainsi.

-Dit-il alors qu'il passe son temps à donner des leçons.

-Heu… Ne Sasuke, c'est normal ça? Je rêve pas hein?

-Comment tu veux que je le sache Usuratonkashi! En tout cas on est réveillé ça c'est sur. C'est beaucoup trop tordu pour être un rêve.

Les bijuu stoppèrent leur joyeuse dispute pour remarquer la présence des nouveaux venu.

Kurama avança vers ses frères jusqu'à atteindre Matatabi.

-Alors pas trop dur de les supporter? Et pourquoi vous êtes encore tous ici?

-Arrête Kurama tu vois bien que c'est pas le moment. Quand Madara est mort il a perdu son droit de propriété sur l'enveloppe de Juubi. Quand à nous, une partie de notre chakra était en elle alors on est rester connecté pour la surveiller en attendant votre arrivé.

Sur ses mots, la Bakeneko découvrit la petite renarde qui dormait encore à poing fermé et la posa au sol.

Naruto et Sasuke rester en arrière jusqu'ici accoururent et l'Uchiwa respira bien plus facilement quand il l'eut dans ses bras.

-On va vous laisser, lança Son, vous êtes là maintenant et nous sommes de trop. On compte sur vous pour nous sortir de la statue. A bientôt mon frère.

Kurama lui répondit d'un simple mouvement de tête et Naruto échangea quelques mots avec les Bijuus avant de les laisser partir. Il promit de les sortir de là et de faire en sorte que les mentalités changent pour le mieux.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les démons ne doutaient pas des parole de l'humain. Ils avaient confiances.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Sasuke desserra un peu sa prise sur la renarde et commença à l'appeler doucement, susurrant des mots doux, priant pour que Yuka ouvre les yeux. Naruto s'agenouilla à ses côtés et appela à son tour.

Après quelques minutes, la respiration de la renarde se fit un peu plus rapide et les paupières frémirent. Kurama écarta doucement Naruto pour laisser de la place à l'Uchiwa. Bien que le blond protesta un peu, quand sa soeur de coeur ouvrit les yeux, il compris pourquoi le démon l'avait tiré en arrière.

xXx

L'Uzuo avait entendu une voix dans son rêve. Rêvait-elle vraiment en réalité? Qui était-elle et pourquoi ne voyait-elle rien?

Qui l'appelait comme ça? Yuka disait-il… sa voix était douce mais inquiète aussi.

Elle l'aimait cette voix. Elle ne savait plus pourquoi mais elle était persuadé d'adorer la personne qui répétait ainsi son prénom.

Peut-être devrait-elle ouvrir les yeux et se décider à se rappeler.

Oui elle se souvenait, c'était Sasuke, son Sasuke, son corbeau. Il était venu la chercher comme promis. Elle s'était endormie pour se rétablir des blessures infligés par Madara et il était venu la réveiller.

Sans attendre elle lui sauta au cou en reprenant forme humaine et l'embrassa avec toute la joie et tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait.

Sasuke mit une seconde à réagir mais quand il réalisa enfin que Yuka était bien revenu, qu'elle avait posé ses lèvres douces et pleines sur les siennes, il s'abandonna à son tour.

C'était enfin fini. Madara était vraiment mort, l'Akatsuki n'était plus, tout comme son ancien maître et Yuka était en vie. Il resserra sa prise sur la taille fine et ferma les yeux pour savourer encore plus.

-Euh… Excusez nous de vous déranger mais que diriez vous de faire vos mamours une fois revenu dans le monde réelle. Parce que j'aimerais bien rentré là.

Kurama avait parlé avec un amusement manifeste et quand il vit les tourtereaux rougir, il parti d'un grand éclat de rire, vite rejoint par un Naruto hilare par la tête de son ami.

-La ferme Usuratonkashi ! Hum bon. On rentre ?

Sasuke tendit la main et Naruto en fit de même. Yuka n'hésita pas une seconde et les saisit avec un grand sourire alors qu'ils la tirait en avant, vers la réalité.

.oO°Oo.

Après ça, il c'est passé encore beaucoup de choses. A commencé par une réunion entre tous les Kage pour trouver un moyen de sortir les Bijuu puis se mettre d'accord sur la suite des choses.

D'anciens documents furent trouvés et il a été possible d'extraire des bijuus un à un, après quoi la statue fut détruite une bonne fois pour toutes et ses fragments scellés dans les différents villages.

Naruto fit des merveilles et obtint que chaques bijuu puisse se reposer où il le désiraient. Bien sûre en cas de problèmes ils viendraient aider les shinobis mais ils ne serais plus traqué et scellés contre leur volonté.

Shikaku décida de retourner à Suna, il resterait dans le désert près de Gaara.

Matatabi trouva un lieux tranquille au pays de l'herbe, où on ne viendrait pas la déranger.

Isobu retourna au pays de l'eau, dans le lac paisible d'où l'Akatsuki l'avait délogé.

Son Gokû parti en quête d'un volcan où il serait à son aise.

Kokuô parti en voyage, incapable de rester en place il traverserait les terres en quête d'un endroit qui lui conviendrait.

Saiken rejoignit Matatabi, ensemble ils serais au calme et serein.

Chômei retourna à Taki, il se plaisait là bas et les lieux étaient parfais pour lui.

Maintenant que les bijuus étaient libres, les tensions qu'il y avait eu entre les différents villages paraissent inutil et la paix serait plus facile à préserver.

Les ninjas aussi reprirent le cours de leur vies, les blessures guérirrent, les liens se firent plus forts encore.

Itachi trouva l'amour avec une Kunioshi de Kiri rencontrer en mission.

Naruto après des années d'entraînements et missions entama enfin officiellement sa formation pour devenir Hokage. 

La première chose qu'il fit fut de célébrer le mariage de son meilleur ami Sasuke avec sa précieuse petite soeur Yuka.

.oO°Oo.

-Et il s'est passé quoi ensuite? il lui est arrivé quoi après à la renarde?

-Après ça, la renarde put enfin pleinement s'épanouir avec sa nouvelle famille. Et deux ans plus tard, elle donna naissance à un petit renardeau espiègle et beaux comme un ange qui les comblait de bonheur elle et son mari.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser voir un homme brun, les cheveux court indisciplinés à l'arrière, deux mèches encadrant son visage légèrement marqué par la fatigue.

Il regarda sa femme déposer un tendre baiser sur les joues puis sur le front du petit garçon de 4 ans allongé dans son lit. Il était brun, les cheveux court et lissent, le teint crème et les yeux couleur ardoise. Il regardait sa mère avec admiration et amour, des étoiles pleins les yeux alors qu'elle finissait de le border.

-Dit maman, tu me racontera un jour comment tonton Kurama il à fait pour construire sa famille ? Et pourquoi il reste avec nous et avec tonton Naru ?

La femme sourit à nouveau et se releva, laissant voir à la lumière du couloir son ventre rond, preuve qu'elle portait à nouveau la vie, preuve qu'elle avait elle réussi en dépit de toutes les épreuves traversées à se construire sa propre famille.

-Bien sûre Sota mais pas ce soir. Bonne nuit mon bébé. Fais de beaux rêves.

La brunes sortit silencieusement de la chambre de son fils, retrouvant son amour dans le couloir. Ensemble ils gagnèrent leurs propre lit, prolongeant leurs moments d'intimités.

Mais ceci est une autre histoire.


End file.
